


Mi Novia, Tomoyo

by WingzemonX



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lemon, Romance, Sexual Content, Shoujo-ai, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y la chica que está dormida a mi lado en la cama, es mi novia, Tomoyo..." Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Sakura, en la que expresa sus pensamientos y emociones al comenzar una relación con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, y cómo lidia con los cada vez más profundos contactos físicos entre ambas. [YURI][LEMON]</p>
<p>(Basada en el Anime y Manga de Card Captor Sakura, creado por CLAMP y cuyos derechos pertenecen a la Editorial Kodansha y Madhouse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE1

****_Hola a todos. Éste es un Fanfic basado en la serie de anime Card Captor Sakura, y no soy dueño de la serie ni de los personajes. Este Fanfic tendrá contenido Yuri explícito en toda la historia, además de contenido Lemon posteriormente (más temprano que tarde). Está centrado (como ya pudieron adivinar) en los personajes de Sakura y Tomoyo de la mencionada serie._   
  
_Que lo disfruten, y déjenme sus comentarios, por favor._

**WingzemonX**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 1**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo dieciocho años, y estudio el último año de preparatoria; vivo en Tomoeda con mi padre y mi hermano mayor. Y la chica que está en estos momentos dormida a mi lado, cubierta únicamente por el mismo cobertor rosado y sábanas blancas que yo, es mi novia, Tomoyo Daidouji… Sí, así es: mi novia, mi alegre, elegante, y hermosa novia.

No les mentiré, aún se siente un poco raro pensarlo, mucho más el decirlo en voz alta; es algo que no debería de ser así, pero no lo puedo evitar. Incluso en este instante de tiempo, incluso en este momento tras todo lo que hemos vivido los últimos meses, aún me es difícil creer que sea real. ¿Cómo pasó?, ¿cómo fue exactamente que recorrí el camino exacto que me condujo a este momento? No lo sé; supongo que… Simplemente pasó. No fue algo que podía haber controlado o decidido. Fue algo que pasó, o más bien algo que tenía que pasar.

_“En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable.”_ Alguien me dijo estás palabras no hace mucho, y hasta ahora comprendo en plenitud su verdadero significado.

Tomoyo y yo hemos sido amigas desde tercero de primaria; pero no sólo amigas, sino _“grandes”_ amigas. Desde el primer día en que cruzamos mirada, ella siempre estuvo ahí para lo que necesitara… Y también para lo que no necesitara, como hacerme trajes de combate y grabarme con ellos; lo cual, pensándolo en retrospectiva, tiene más sentido ahora que sé lo que sé ahora… Pero me estoy adelantando.

De acuerdo a lo que me ha contado, de pequeña Tomoyo sufría de algunos problemas de salud, que la hicieron pasar gran parte de su infancia en casa. Luego, cuando su salud al fin mejoró, entró a un Colegio Privado, en el que no le fue tan sencillo acoplarse, lo cual en estos momentos me es muy difícil de creer. ¿Tomoyo?, ¿con problemas para hacer amigos? Siempre me ha parecido la persona más agradable, amable, y extrovertida del mundo, con una brillante luz en ella que fácilmente atrae a cualquiera a querer estar en su compañía. Recuerdo que la primera vez que se lo dije, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, me sonrió ampliamente, y me contestó:

\- Eso sólo fue posible hasta te conocí a ti, Sakura-chan…

Eso tampoco me era muy sencillo de creer. Pero frecuentemente Tomoyo me dice ese tipo de cosas, de que es mejor persona desde que estoy con ella, lo que me hace apenarme mucho. No creo tener ese tipo de habilidad que tanto afirma.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue en verdad de lo más casual, pero fue de esas veces especiales en las que, prácticamente en un instante tras conocer a una persona, ya sabes de antemano que acaba de llegar a tu vida para quedarse. Para mí no fue tan claro en aquel momento, no como lo es ahora que lo recuerdo. Cuando ya faltaba cosa de un par de meses para terminar el tercer grado, la compañía de su madre pasó por algunos problemas, lo que la orilló a tener que sacar a Tomoyo del colegio, en un inicio de manera temporal, e inscribirla en la Primaria Tomoeda, dónde yo estudiaba.

Era un día de inicios del año. La maestra entró al salón, y todos tomamos asiento y guardamos silencio, justo como cada mañana. Pero esa mañana en especial llevaba algo distinto consigo. Detrás de la profesora, había entrado una segunda persona, una hermosa jovencita usando el uniforme de saco negro, falda y boina blanca; tenía largos cabellos oscuros, piel clara y ojos azules, y caminaba con su espalda recta y gran porte a cada paso. Cuando se paró frente al salón con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y sus manos cruzadas al frente, de inmediato llamó la atención de todos. Recuerdo que se comenzaron a oír algunos murmullos entre mis compañeros, la mayoría preguntándose quién sería, o haciendo alusión a lo bonita que era.

La profesora tomó un pedazo de tiza, y escribió de arriba hacia abajo un nombre en grande para que todos pudieran verlo sin problema. Luego se giró hacia todos, y con un tono solemne nos dijo…

\- Ella es Daidouji Tomoyo, y será su compañera en todo lo que resta del año escolar. Viene del Colegio Herrington, y confío en que la harán sentir como en casa,

\- Es un placer conocerlos a todos. – Agregó Tomoyo con su dulce y distintiva voz, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el frente.

Muchos se sorprendieron de escuchar de dónde venía. Yo no lo sabía en aquel momento, pero el Colegio Herrington era, y aún lo es, una de las primarias más costosas y exclusivas de Tokio. La verdad es que tardé mucho tiempo en enterarme de que la familia de Tomoyo tenía dinero… Pero en realidad no es de las primeras cosas que le preguntas a una persona, o no debería de ser.

Escuché que los demás volvían a comentar. Algunos seguían señalando lo bonita que era, sobre todo por sus ojos y largo cabello tan bien cuidado; aun así, me pareció escuchar también un par de comentarios no del todo agradables. Por ejemplo, me pareció oír que alguien mencionaba que su tono pálido de piel era algo extraño; a mí no me lo parecía. Otros hacían alusión despectiva a su colegio anterior, dando a entender que debía de ser algún tipo de niña mimada o engreída. Eso tampoco me lo parecía, no a simple vista.

La profesora empezó a recorrer el salón con la mirada, buscando un lugar desocupado. No recuerdo con claridad qué pensaba en esos momentos. No sé si sólo quería ser buena alumna y ayudar a mi profesora, o si realmente deseaba conocer mejor a la nueva alumna; quizás fue un poco de ambas cosas. El punto es que antes de que ella eligiera por su cuenta, alcé mi mano al aire, y exclamé con algo de fuerza.

\- ¡Profesora! Hay un lugar desocupado a mi lado.

Yo en aquel entonces me sentaba al lado derecho del salón, en el penúltimo asiento de la fila más pegada a las ventanas que daban al patio. Al escuchar mi voz, la profesora se volteó hasta ver mi mano alzada, y luego vio que en efecto el asiento a mi derecha, estaba vacío.

\- Muchas gracias, Kinomoto. Dadouji, ¿Por qué no pasas a sentarte a lado de Kinomoto?

\- Sí, profesora. – Respondió ella de inmediato, asintiendo con la cabeza y luego comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

Yo la seguía con la vista, intentado sonreírle con gentileza. Ser nueva en una escuela desconocida, siempre era algo aterrador, en especial cuando ya estábamos cerca del final del año.

\- Hola, mucho gusto. – Le dije con entusiasmo cuando ya se encontraba de pie a mi lado. – Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura.

\- Encantada, yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo. – Me respondió con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto hasta entonces, después de la que mi madre tenía siempre en sus fotos.

El que se presentara de nuevo me produjo un poco de gracia, pues no sólo acababan de decir su nombre al frente hace sólo unos minutos atrás, sino que éste incluso continuaba escrito de manera muy visible en el pizarrón. Me sentí tentada por unos momentos en señalarlo, pero decidí mejor no incomodarla con ello.

\- Supongo que ahora nos sentaremos juntas. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

\- Muchas gracias.

Me volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes. En verdad, era una sonrisa hermosa… Aunque, recordándolo ahora, también un poco melancólica. Tomoyo estaba pasando por varias cosas en ese momento, no sólo el cambio de escuela y el estado económico de la empresa de su madre, sino también la separación de sus padres. Siempre admiraré como era capaz de, incluso desde entonces, siempre radiar ese aire tan hermoso y agradable a su alrededor, incluso en las peores situaciones.

La profesora nos indicó que sacáramos nuestros cuadernos, y comenzáramos a anotar una serie de oraciones en ingles que empezó a escribir en el pizarrón. Saqué mi cuaderno de mi mochila, y vi de reojo que mi nueva vecina hacia lo mismo, al igual que una caja de lápices, muy elegante y bonita, y su contenido estaba perfectamente ordenado. Cada quien empezó a concentrarse en su respectivo cuaderno por un rato, hasta que escuché con claridad el sonido de la puntilla del lapicero de Tomoyo rompiéndose, y haciendo que se resbalara. Miré de manera discreta hacia su hoja, viendo como se había dibujado una larga línea en diagonal desde la _“j”_ al inicio de _“juice”_ , hasta dos renglones y medio hacia abajo.

La noté un poco sorprendida, o incluso asustada, por ese desliz. Comenzó a buscar en su caja de lápices, pero luego de casi un minuto parecía que no lograba encontrar eso que tanto que buscaba.

\- ¿No traes borrador? – Se me escapó de pronto como un susurro, lo suficiente alto para que ella me oyera, y me volteara a ver lentamente. Me puse un poco nerviosa al sentir sus ojos azules sobre mí. – No… No es que te estuviera espiando… O algo así. Sólo vi… por accidente lo que pasó.

Tomoyo hizo el gesto como si quisiera reír, pero no lo hizo, posiblemente para no hacer ruido. ¿Mi reacción había sido tan graciosa acaso? Luego, respondió a mi pregunta simplemente negando con su cabeza, indicándome con ese sólo acto que en efecto no traía borrador.

Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. De inmediato saqué mi caja de lápices de mi mochila, y busqué alguna goma de borrar entre mis cosas. Luego de unos momentos la encontré, de color rosa en forma de cabeza de conejo, prácticamente nueva ya que ni siquiera la había usado todavía.

\- Toma, puedes usar el mío. – Le indiqué mientras se lo extendía.

\- No es necesario, enserio…

\- Descuida, acabo de comprar un paquete nuevo ayer.

Extendí más mi mano hacia ella, y terminé colocando la goma con delicadeza en las suyas. Tomoyo la tomó, y la sostuvo frente a ella por unos momentos. No sabía qué tanto le miraba, pues en realidad era de una forma muy sencilla, nada muy llamativo. Luego, se volteó hacia mí, y me volvió a sonreír… Pero fue de una forma muy distinta a las anteriores. Era una sonrisa más discreta, pero mucho más sincera; incluso el brillo de sus ojos fue distinto. Separó sus labios, posiblemente con la intención de decirme algo, pero antes de que pudiera la profesora pareció notar que estábamos hablando, pues me llamó por mi apellido de manera severa, mirándome sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamé nerviosa, alzando un poco mi cuaderno frente a mi rostro, como esperando que éste me protegiera por completo de su mirada.

Tomoyo volvió a hacer ese ademán, como queriendo reír, y yo no pude evitar contagiarme del mismo sentimiento. Ambas compartimos en ese momento una risa silenciosa. Miré de reojo hacia la profesora, y de nuevo me oculté detrás del cuaderno. Antes de seguir anotando, me giré hacia Tomoyo para decirle una última cosa.

\- Si lo deseas, puedes quedártela.

Recientemente me enteré de que Tomoyo conservó la goma que le di aquel día todos esos años; de hecho, jamás lo usó. Lo guardaba como un pequeño recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos, como un valioso tesoro. La primera vez que me lo dijo, me puse tan roja, y sentí mis orejas tan calientes que creí que se derretirían. Era lo más bonito que alguien me había dicho, al menos hasta entonces.

Luego de ese momento, nos volvimos realmente inseparables. Tomoyo siempre estaba ahí para mí, y me gusta pensar que yo también lo estuve para ella. Incluso cuando comenzaron los incidentes ocasionados por las Cartas Clow, y a pesar de los peligros que estos conllevaban sobretodo considerado que no poseía magia con la cual defenderse, siempre estuvo ahí para hacerme compañía, darme apoyo, y ayudarme en lo que le fuera posible, con su cámara en mano para grabar cada una de mis aventuras… enserio, luego de estos años, recordar eso me sigue incomodando un poco.

Personas en mi vida vinieron y se fueron, pero Tomoyo siempre se quedó conmigo, en los buenos y malos momentos. Pasaron los años, y a diferencia de otras amistades que se van desgastando con el tiempo o incluso se acaban,  ella y yo nos volvimos cada vez más y más unidas. Pasamos mucho más tiempo juntas durante nuestros años de secundaria, y nos fuimos conociendo incluso más de lo que ya nos conocíamos. Compartimos muchas cosas, muchas experiencias, muchos momentos felices y tristes, buenos y malos. Todo hasta que en algún momento, un tiempo después de haber entrado al primer año de preparatoria, simplemente… Sucedió… Un día la miraba y veía a mi mejor amiga, y al siguiente la miré… Y sentí algo distinto.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, y mi respiración se detuvo. El sólo hecho de darle los buenos días en ese instante, fue totalmente diferente. El no verla durante alguna clase, me hacía esperar con ansias a que ésta se acabara para poder verla a la siguiente. Cuando llegaba a mi casa, aún luego de haber pasado toda la tarde juntas, le hablaba por teléfono, sólo para seguir un poco más la conversación que habíamos comenzado hasta que fuera hora de hacer la tarea, cenar o dormir. Ya había sentido esto antes, pero no de esta manera, no con esta intensidad. ¿Pero podría ser posible lo que estaba pensando? ¿No estaría quizás confundiendo las cosas?

Decidí no decir nada en un inicio, y esperar a poder comprender mejor qué era esto que comenzaba a sentir. Fui en verdad muy ingenua, pues en realidad no fui capaz de ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos de evitar que Tomoyo se diera cuenta; ella siempre había sido mucho más perceptiva en este tipo de cosas. No tardó mucho en encararme de frente, y yo no tuve más remedio que aceptar la verdad.

\- Yo… Creo que me gustas… mucho, Tomoyo… De una manera más que amistad… Yo, lo sé, ¡y lo siento! Es muy extraño lo que te estoy diciendo. Somos amigas desde hace muchos años, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. He estado comenzando a sentir algo por ti, algo distinto sin siquiera proponérmelo. Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a Yukito, él me dijo que debía de comparar lo que sentía por él con lo que siento por mi padre y por Touya, y así poder darme cuenta que lo que sentía por él era que lo veía como un miembro más de mi familia. Pero por más que intento comparar lo que siento en estos momentos por ti con lo que siento por alguien más, por mi hermano, por mi padre, por cualquier otro de mis amigos, por Kero, Yukito o Yue… No logró encontrar un punto de comparación. Lo que siento por ti es totalmente distinto. Siempre nos hemos dicho todo abiertamente, y es por eso que me siento segura de decírtelo. Sólo… Por favor, no te enojes ni me mires diferente…

Tenía miedo de verla fijamente, y miedo de ver la expresión de su rostro, el asombro, o miedo, tal vez enojo. Mis dedos apretaban con fuerza mi falda, y sentía que mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento de lo rápido que latía. Tomoyo no decía nada; se había quedado en absoluto y profundo silencio, aún después de que yo hubiera terminado. El silencio era agobiante, casi una tortura para mí. Al final, más por mero reflejo que de manera consciente, terminé por voltear a verla la manera tímida. La escena que vi ante mí, me dejó anonadada.

Tomoyo estaba de pie a menos de un metro de mí, con el cielo anaranjado del atardecer a sus espaldas. Tenía sus hermosos ojos azules totalmente abiertos, al igual que sus labios separados. Sus pupilas brillaban, pude notar como una lágrima le había recorrido toda la mejilla, iniciando en su ojo derecho. ¿Estaba llorando?

\- ¿Es acaso esto un sueño? – Escuché cómo decía de pronto, aunque no entendía a qué se refería. – Si es así… No quiero despertar… Por favor, no me despiertes…

Un par de lágrimas más brotaron de sus ojos. De la nada, alzó sus dos manos y se tapó por completo su rostro con ellas. Estaba sorprendida, casi asustada. En todos los años que llevaba siendo amiga de Tomoyo, nunca jamás la había visto llorar. La había visto triste, pero nunca llorando.

\- Tomoyo… Por favor… No llores. Lo siento, no quise…

\- No estoy llorando de tristeza. – Escuché como decía entre gemidos. – Me imaginé este momento tantas veces. Me imaginé tantas formas de cómo lo dirías, los lugares, los momentos… Pero siempre fueron sólo fantasías, imaginaciones; sabía que nunca pasaría en realidad. Por eso, si éste es un sueño, no me despiertes… Déjame disfrutarlo sólo un poco más… Un instante más…

\- Pero… ¿Qué dices, Tomoyo? ¿A qué te refieres…?

Di un paso al frente, pero eso fue suficiente para que ella tomara su propia iniciativa, y se me acercará abruptamente, rompiendo e un instante toda la poca distancia que nos separaba. Me rodeó con sus brazos, pegándose a mi cuerpo por completo, y pegando su rostro contra mi hombro. Sentí como temblaba ligeramente, y algunos sollozos se escapaban de su garganta.

\- Te amo Sakura… Siempre te he amado. Cada vez que me refería a mi persona especial, cada vez que hablaba de esa persona a la que quería ver feliz, esa persona siempre has sido tú. Eres el ser más maravilloso y hermoso que he conocido. Siempre he admirado tu fortaleza, tu pureza de corazón, tu convicción y bondad. Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que quería estar a tu lado para siempre. Pero sabía que a lo más que podía aspirar era a ser tu amiga, y siempre estuve bien con eso. Con tal de poder estar contigo y de verte sonreír, con eso me era suficiente. Pero ya no puedo más, ¡no puedo más! El escucharte decir lo que acabas de decir, destrozó por completo el muro que había puesto alrededor de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y ya no puedo ocultarlos más… ¡Te amo!, eres el amor de mi vida… Y te pido lo mismo que me dijiste. No me odies ni pienses mal de mí… Por favor…

Sentí como sus brazos se aferraban más a mi cuerpo.

Los papeles se habían invertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora yo era la que se encontraba impactada, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de decirme? ¿Tomoyo estaba enamorada de mí?, ¿lo había estado desde siempre? Eso no era posible… ¿O sí? Un sin número de momentos pasaron frente a mis ojos uno tras otro, como una película en alta velocidad. La persona especial que Tomoyo mencionaba en ocasiones, todo lo que estaba siempre dispuesta a hacer por mí, algunas cosas que me decía a veces… ¿Sería posible?, ¿en verdad había estado guardando todos esos sentimientos por mí y yo jamás me había dado cuenta? Siempre supe que era algo distraída o ciega con este tipo de cosas… ¿Pero a este extremo?, ¿en verdad nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza esta posibilidad? No, nunca, jamás…

Conocía a Tomoyo, o al menos eso pensaba, y me estaba preparando para que dijera de la manera más delicada y dulce que no sentía lo mismo por mí, que me quería mucho como su mejor amiga, o incluso, al igual que Yukito, me ayudara a aclarar lo que sentía. Pero nunca me esperé algo como eso, nunca esperé que perdiera toda esa calma y serenidad siempre presente en ella, que se olvidaría de las etiquetas y  me dijera esas palabras de frente, para luego darme ese fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

Mis manos temblorosas comenzaron a alzarse lentamente, y rodearon con delicadeza el su cuerpo esbelto y tibio. Pegué también mi rostro contra su hombro, y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Comencé a sentir un fuerte ardor en mi pecho, y mis labios empezaban a dibujar una amplia sonrisa sin que pudiera evitarlo. Me sentía… Feliz, enormemente feliz, como no me había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. Comencé a llorar un poco, y me pegué aún más a ella. Ambas nos quedamos juntas por largo rato, abrazándonos, escuchando los sollozos de la otra.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas empezáramos a hablar más abiertamente del tema, y todo evolucionara hasta el punto que ambas diéramos el paso, y decidiéramos ser una pareja… Una pareja real, dos personas que se gustaban enormemente, y que deseaban estar juntas; una pareja con todo lo que esto implicaba.

Antes de Tomoyo, lo más cercano a un novio que había tenido fue Shaoran. Yo le gustaba, y él me gustaba, y probablemente, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas en aquel entonces, podría haber surgido algo más entre ambos; más no fue así. Aunque debo admitir que, pese a cómo terminaron las cosas, aún en estos momentos lo mantengo en mi corazón como un muy hermoso recuerdo de mi infancia, junto con toda la gran cantidad de aventuras que viví en esa época tan especial para mí.

Pero estoy divagando. El caso es que, hasta ese momento, mi experiencia en este tipo de relaciones era poca, o casi nula en realidad. Nada de lo que hubiera vivido o visto hasta entonces me prepararía en lo absoluto para tener un novio real, menos una… novia. Por ello, las cosas de pareja fueron un poco problemáticas para mí en un inicio. Los asuntos como salir juntas, platicar, compartir problemas, secretos, ayudarnos mutuamente, hacer nuestras tareas y demás, no eran problema, pues era lo que habíamos hecho desde que nos conocíamos; ese tipo de puntos ya los tenía más que controlados. El verdadero problema fueron los contactos más… físicos.

Y es que, cuando al fin nos hicimos una pareja, incluso la cosa más pequeña cambió por completo para mí. Tomarnos de la mano, por ejemplo, pese a que lo hacíamos a cada momento cuando éramos solo amigas, se convirtió en algo extremadamente penoso, y que provocaba que mi rostro se acalorara. No era que no quisiera o que me desagradara el hacerlo; todo lo contrario. Era sólo que… No lo sé, simplemente todo se había vuelto diferente, y por lo tanto nuevo para mí. Ya no era a mi amiga a la que tomaba de la mano, era a mi… Novia, y eso lo volvía algo casi de otro mundo, y no sabía cómo reaccionar o lidiar con ello. Por suerte, lo de las manos fue fácil de superar en corto tiempo. La verdadera primera gran prueba fue lo que vino después de ello: el primer beso.

Muchos piensan, por alguna razón, que Shaoran y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso durante nuestros años de primaria, pero no fue así. Creo que muchos lo dicen por la vez que nos tocó hacer una obra juntos en la escuela, pero la verdad es que no nos besamos en esa ocasión; y aunque así hubiera sido, no contaría… ¿o sí? No puedo hablar por él, pero yo jamás había besado a nadie, no en los labios, y no antes de _“ese”_ momento. Los días anteriores a él fueron los más difíciles, y soy la primera en aceptar que no me comporté como una muy buena novia en aquel entonces; incluso me siento un poco mal al recordarlo.

A diferencia de mí, Tomoyo nunca pareció tener algún problema para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. De hecho, siempre parecía buscar algún momento y lugar en el que se pudiera dar el primer beso; creo que ella realmente lo anhelaba con fuerza. Cuando estábamos solas, abrazadas, o tomadas de la mano, se me acercaba de manera gentil, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y con sólo verlos podía percibir de inmediato lo que deseaba. Yo también lo deseaba, enserio que sí. Pero siempre, por algún motivo, cuando ella hacia ese primer acercamiento… Yo me alejaba, retrocedía, desviaba la cabeza, o le sacaba la vuelta… Lo que fuera para evitarlo. Me sentía horrible. Siempre que me pasaba, yo me disculpaba, y ella simplemente me sonreía con toda esa ternura que siempre radiaba, y me decía que todo estaba bien; pero yo sabía muy bien que en el fondo, detrás de esa sonrisa y esas palabras, la estaba lastimando con mi rechazo, y mucho.

Tal vez llegó a pensar mil y unas cosas; tal vez creyó que no me gustaba, o algo peor. Pero deben entenderme, esto era muy difícil para mí. Hasta hace poco, yo veía a Tomoyo como mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana, y tras dar ese primer beso, significaría que dejaría de serlo de manera definitiva, para pasar a ser algo más… Y eso me asustaba un poco. Sería un paso realmente importante tras el que no habría vuelta atrás. Hasta ese punto, aún podríamos volver a cómo estábamos antes… ¡No es que lo deseara así!, solamente era consciente de que la posibilidad estaba ahí. Pero luego de eso, Tomoyo me habría dado mi primer beso, y con ello la aceptaría por completo como lo que era: mi novia, y ella me aceptaría a mí; y de eso no habría una vuelta atrás tan sencilla.

Tal vez podría habérselo dicho de esa forma, en lugar de sólo evitarla sin dar ninguna explicación; que de hecho tampoco nunca me exigió, aunque estuviera en su derecho de hacerlo. Pero tenía miedo de que interpretara mis comentarios de manera incorrecta, que se molestara. Creía que cuando el momento fuera el adecuado, cuando al fin me sintiera lista, sucedería. ¿Y saben qué? Así pasó.

Fue aquí mismo en mi cuarto, el lugar en el que ambas estamos reposando justo ahora. Era de tarde, tal vez ya había anochecido, y estábamos las dos solas en casa; incluso Kero estaba ausente, ya que desde un par años atrás había empezado a agarrar más confianza y salir a la calle solo de vez en cuando, para ir a visitar a Yukito y a Yue, o a la señorita Yuuko y a Watanuki-kun, que es de hecho justo dónde se encuentra en estos momentos… ¿Cómo?, ¿Quiénes son la señorita Yuuko y Watanuki-kun? Sí, creo que no conocen esa historia, pero eso será para otra ocasión.

Aquel día acabábamos de terminar los deberes, y empezamos a ver un programa en la televisión de mi cuarto. Había colocado unos cojines en el suelo para que nos sentáramos una junto a la otra, y traje una bolsa de frituras de la cocina para que las compartiéramos. Lo curioso es que recuerdo todo de aquel momento, excepto que programa veíamos, así que supongo que no era nada muy interesante. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, ella recargó su cabeza en la mía, y nos tomamos de la mano delicadamente. Nos quedamos así por largo rato sin decir nada, sólo viendo la televisión en silencio.

En algún momento, no sé por qué en realidad, alcé mi mirada hacia ella, y la miré fijamente. Ella también volteó, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, sin decir nada, simplemente mirándonos fijamente. Tomoyo siempre se preocupa, incluso hasta ahora, por estar bien arreglada cuando está conmigo. Se pone perfume, ropa bonita cuando no está usando el uniforme, se arregla su cabello, y se maquilla de manera discreta. Anteriormente siempre estaba muy presentable, pero lo empezó a hacer con más frecuencia y de forma más notoria cuando nos hicimos pareja. Y ese día en especial, estaba radiante… Se había puesto un perfume que olía delicioso, olor a fresas o uva, o alguna otra fruta, pero olía realmente bien. Tenía un poco de sombra azul en los ojos, muy ligera, y algo de rubor. Tenía el cabello suelto, pero con un broche nuevo de color morado y azul adornando su cabello del lado izquierdo.

Yo fui quien tomó la iniciativa en esa ocasión. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, simplemente admiré su rostro, su hermoso rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios delicados… Y mi mente se despejó por completo. De un momento a otro, ya no había más miedos, ni dudas, ni nada que me detuviera. Sólo había un pensamiento en mi mente: deseo con todas mis fuerzas besarla; y así lo hice. Mi cuerpo se inclinó solo hacia ella, y uní mis labios a los suyos sin la menor espera. Fue un momento tan dulce, tan cálido; el tan sólo recordarlo me hace sonrojarme. Los labios de Tomoyo eran delicados, suaves muy dulces, y la sensación que me ocasionaron fue totalmente distinta a lo que me había imaginado. Al inicio sólo me quedé quieta, teniendo mis labios pegados a los suyos, sin moverme, o más bien sin saber si debía moverme o algo… Ella tampoco se movió, creo al inicio estaba algo sorprendida. Pero luego de un rato, empecé a sentir como me rodeaba con sus brazos, y me atraía más hacia ella. Empezó a mover sus labios lentamente contra los míos, de una forma muy delicada, con la que podía sentir por completo cada milímetro de piel rozándose. Pequeños destellos de electricidad me recorrieron el cuerpo cuando ella empezó a hacer eso. Era un beso, un beso de verdad… Mi primer beso.

Estuvimos unidas por varios segundos, y aunque nos faltara el aire, ninguna parecía querer apartarse de la otra. Pero al final tuvimos que hacerlo, pero no nos separamos tanto. Dejamos nuestros rostros unos centímetros de la otra, y empezamos a inhalar y exhalar con agitación, intentando recuperarnos; el aliento cálido y agradable de Tomoyo acariciaba con suavidad mi rostro. Casi como si temiera que me arrepintiera y me alejara, sentí de pronto como tomaba mi rostro con sus dos manos, y volvía a unir sus labios a los míos, para seguir en dónde se había quedado. Cerré mis ojos y simplemente me dejé llevar…

Fue justo como había pensado en un inicio; luego de que ello, Tomoyo dejó por completo de ser sólo mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, para convertirse íntegramente en mi novia. Ya no había otra forma de describirla: ella era mi novia, Tomoyo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. PARTE2

**Lamentablemente no pude terminar esta parte antes de irme de vacaciones, pero ya está aquí. Que lo disfruten.**

**WingzemonX**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 2**

Tomoyo sigue durmiendo profundamente; creo que en verdad está exhausta. Yo también lo estoy, pero no soy capaz de dormir, ni siquiera de cerrar los ojos. No es como en otras ocasiones en las que tengo el pendiente de que mi hermano, mi padre o Kero lleguen en cualquier momento; en esta ocasión podría dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente, y todo estaría bien. Pero no puedo.

Es tan extraño; me encuentro viendo fijamente el techo mi propio cuarto entre toda la oscuridad, como lo he hecho tantas veces antes de igual forma, pero aun así… En estos momentos lo veo algo diferente a como siempre. ¿Pero qué cambió?, nada en lo absoluto. La lámpara es la misma, también el color. Incluso esa pequeña rajada que se había marcado justo sobre mi cama, lleva ya largo rato ahí. No, el techo no es el que cambió, sino los ojos que lo están viendo, o más bien la chica que es dueña de esos ojos…

Son tantas las emociones e ideas me cruzan en la cabeza en estos momentos. Sigo pensando en todas ellas, y recordando… recordando todo lo que he vivido a lado de esta persona, y me ha conducido hasta este momento y lugar preciso. Desvío la mirada del techo hacia mi diestra; Tomoyo está recostada sobre su costado, con su rostro plácido sobre la almohada, sonriendo levemente mientras sueña. Mi sabana y cobertor sólo la cubren de la mitad del torso hacia abajo, lo que deja una parte considerable de su delicada piel blanca alumbrada por la tenue luz de la lámpara encendida de mi buró. Podría verla por siempre dormir; es como una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Su cuerpo desnudo es hermoso; su rostro, sus curvas, sus pechos relativamente grandes y redondos, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas largas… Al principio me preguntaba como una chica podía admirar, e incluso sentirse atraída de esta forma por el cuerpo de otra, pero lo fui aprendiendo poco a poco… Aunque no por la buena, ya que como he dicho, los contactos físicos fueron mis mayores obstáculos cuando empezamos nuestra relación.

Aún después de habernos dado nuestro primer… segundo… y creo que también tercer beso en una misma tarde, los besos en general siguieron siendo un poco problemáticos para mí. Pero al igual que con tomarnos de la mano, todo fue cuestión de irme acostumbrando, y empezar a disfrutarlos también. Y una vez que eso ocurrió, me sentía mucho más relajada y tranquila. Podría decir que una vez superado eso, empecé a pasar por los momentos más felices y tranquilos de mi relación con Tomoyo. No teníamos ningún problema, nos llevábamos muy bien, incluso mucho mejor que antes, y no había nada de complicaciones de las cuáles preocuparse. Bueno, aunque un poco después ocurrió el incidente de los besos de lengua, y los besos en el cuello… Pero esos no son tan importante como para contarlo… ¿O sí?

Lo que pasó con los besos en el cuello y los besos de lengua, es que fueron las puertas a una serie de cosas que me eran completamente inesperadas. Tomarnos de la mano y los besos, para eso estaba preparada, y a menor o mayor medida sabía que vendrían tarde o temprano… Pero lo demás, no precisamente. No me malentiendan; la gente tiende a pensar que soy en exceso inocente y distraída con ese tipo de cosas… Y la verdad lo soy… Tal vez demasiado… Pero no era una niña; sabía muy bien que las parejas hacían más cosas que tomarse de la mano y besarse, cosas más… atrevidas; pero nunca caí en cuenta de que ese también tendría que ser mi caso, de que eso también se me aplicaría, hasta que se me fueron presentando ante mí de pronto. ¿Suena raro? Bueno, tal vez lo sea un poco…

Un día, ambas nos encontrábamos en medio de un beso, algo más apasionado y profundo que de costumbre, reunidas a solas detrás de del edificio de los salones. De pronto, sentí como Tomoyo se separaba, y entonces… bajaba… Más allá de mi mentón, hasta llegar a mi cuello, dándole un delicado beso en mi costado derecho de la nada, sin siquiera avisarme. Me quedé helada; realmente me tomó por sorpresa que lo hiciera. Y no se detuvo con uno, sino que siguió con otro, y con otro; hundió por completo su rostro contra mi cuello, y lo empezó a besar lentamente, pero de manera continua sin descanso. Sentía sus labios rozando de esa forma mi piel, su respiración cálida, y el aroma de su cabello muy cerca de mi rostro. Se sentía extraño. Recuerdo que sentí como mi piel se erizaba, y un par de pequeños suspiros surgieron de mis labios.

No sé cuánto duró haciéndolo, y tampoco recuerdo si ella se separó por su cuenta o si yo la aparté; aunque me gusta pensar que ella tomó la iniciativa. Sólo recuerdo que luego de eso, me miró a los ojos, me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me preguntó con ese tono dulce y delicado que casi me hizo derretirme:

\- ¿Te gustó?

Vaya pregunta.

De seguro mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo en esos momentos, y mi mirada algo embobada. Ni siquiera pude hablar para responderle, simplemente asentí con mi cabeza diciéndole que _“sí”_. ¿Dije que sí? ¿Por qué lo hice? Ya a estas alturas no puedo negar que me encantan los besos en el cuello, e incluso otro tipo de caricias en esa zona que para mi sorpresa resultó ser una de mis más sensibles. Pero en esos momentos me encontraba realmente confundida, así que probable no pensé muy bien mi respuesta.

El asunto no pasó a mayores, pero igual lo volvió a hacer un par de veces más luego de eso, y el resultado para mí no fue muy diferente al primero. Siempre pensaba si sería prudente decirle algo al respecto, mencionarle que aquello me era un poco incómodo, o algo… Pero poca oportunidad tuve de hacer algo como eso pues un día indirectamente me dijo que era mi turno de hacerlo… ¿Cómo se puede decir algo como eso indirectamente? Bueno, luego de besarnos como siempre, de la manera normal, y luego de volver a besarme en el cuello, la manera no tan normal, me miró fijamente a los ojos, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado e hizo su cabello hacia atrás, dejando descubierta la suave y blanca piel de su cuello… Pensándolo bien, eso es lo suficientemente directo, ¿verdad?

Está de más decir que me quedé hecha estatua un largo rato antes de animarme a hacer cualquier movimiento. Supongo que era lo justo; si Tomoyo me lo hacía, posiblemente significaba que a ella le debería de gustar ese tipo de besos, y si eso la haría sentir bien… Acerqué mi rostro lentamente a su cuello, y pegué mis labios a su piel. El primero fue un beso pequeño y rápido, que revelaba de inmediato la timidez que tenía. Aun así, Tomoyo suspiró un poco en mi oído en cuanto se lo di, y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, pegándose contra el mío. ¿Eso le había gustado? Mientras me acercaba, sentí como su respiración se agitaba un poco, como víctima de la expectativa. Volví a pegar mis labios a su cuello una vez más, e intenté besarla con la misma naturalidad con la que lo haría en su mejilla o en sus labios. Primero uno, luego otro, y luego otro. Luego me comencé a mover hacia arriba, y luego hacia abajo, todo con extrema suavidad. En verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo; sólo sabía que eso de alguna manera provocaba que Tomoyo comenzará a suspirar con satisfacción, y que se aferrara aún más contra mí. Eso me fue suficiente para desear seguir haciéndolo, con tal de hacerla sentir tan bien como al parecer estaba logrando.

La piel de su cuello era blanca como leche, y extremadamente suave. De nuevo podía percibir su aroma tan dulce, de nuevo a fresa o uva. No me avergüenza admitir que después de un tiempo, ese aroma se volvió casi un estimulante para mí. El olerlo, me hace pensar de inmediato en Tomoyo, y en las cosas que hemos hecho juntas mientras respiraba ese delicioso olor. El estar en esos momentos besándola de esa forma que a mí me parecía tan atrevida, con el aroma de su perfume impregnándose en mi rostro, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y apretándose contra el mío, sentir su aliento y suspiros sobre mi oído, y como su piel se calentaba un poco… Fue… Increíble. ¿Han oído esa expresión que dicen en la televisión de sentir que son las únicas dos personas en el mundo y que nada más importa? Bueno, ese fue el momento justo en el que comprendí lo que eso significaba. Fue tan placentero sentir como ella parecía disfrutar tan gratamente algo que yo le estaba haciendo.

Luego siguieron los besos de lengua, pero no hay ninguna historia muy interesante detrás de ellos. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue la primera vez, pero fue muy parecido a los besos de cuello: me parecieron extraños, algo incomodos al principio, no sabía para nada qué hacer o cómo, y con el tiempo empecé a acostumbrarme a ellos. Lo más sobresaliente de esa experiencia, es que me intrigaba mucho el por qué también los llamaban _“besos franceses”_.  De haber estado más enterada del uso de Internet como Tomoyo, posiblemente hubiera podido haberlo investigado mejor; digo, ¿cómo vas a una biblioteca buscando un libro que te diga porque se les llaman besos franceses a los besos de lengua?, ¿en qué clase de libro encuentras algo así? Pero no sólo era el  nombre, ya que en realidad, si lo piensan bien, ni siquiera son besos propiamente. ¿Por qué el acto de juntar las lenguas es tan… bueno, llamativo? Quién sabe.

Aunque de manera un poco turbulenta, había logrado sobrepasar los acercamientos físicos de manera exitosa, y de alguna forma, que no sé si estaba o no relacionada, los acercamientos sentimentales también se iban afianzando. Para esos momentos, yo ya estaba totalmente segura de que era novia de Tomoyo, y que me encantaba serlo, que en verdad la amaba, y que ella a mí. Pensé, inocentemente, que con eso habría sido todo, y que de ahora en adelante todo sería mil veces más sencillo. Pero en efecto, ignoraba que todo lo anterior era apenas la punta del iceberg…

Esto sucedió mucho más reciente; tal vez uno o dos meses  atrás, pero estoy segura que no tres. Todo comenzó una mañana normal en el salón, cuando la primera clase aún no comenzaba. Yo me encontraba sacando mi cuaderno y caja de lápices de mi mochila, cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo que Tomoyo entraba y caminaba hacia mi lugar. Alcé mi mirada, le sonreí, y estaba por decir los buenos días, pero ella se me adelanto de forma abrupta…

\- Buenos…

\- Sakura. – Exclamó de inmediato, colocando sus manos sobre mi pupitre. – ¿Quieres ir a mi casa luego de clases?

\- … Días…

\- Ah, sí, lo siento. Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa luego de clases?

Fuera del extraño apuro que tenía en lanzarme la invitación, en realidad no hubo nada que me hizo pensar en decir que no; no había nada raro en ello, ya que era más que común el ir a mi casa o a la suya luego de clases, a hacer la tarea, a merendar, o simplemente comer dulces y ver la televisión; inclusive era normal que una se quedara a dormir en la casa de la otra.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Tomoyo. – Le respondí con naturalidad. – ¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Noté en esos momentos que la sonrisa en los labios de Tomoyo se acrecentaba… Pero no era su sonrisa normal y despreocupada de siempre. No, había algo extrañamente diferente en esa sonrisa.

\- Un par de cosas, quizá. Pero serán sorpresa, ¿te parece bien?

\- Está bien. Tus sorpresas siempre son muy interesantes, Tomoyo; siempre sabes cómo… Bueno, sorprenderme.

Tomoyo dirigió sus dedos a sus labios, cubriéndose su boca con cierta elegancia, y río levemente de manera discreta.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido. – Miró hacia los lados, como cuidado que nadie estuviera cerca, o estuviera escuchándonos. Entonces, se inclinó hacia mí, acercó sus labios a mi oído, y me susurró… - Mi madre tiene una junta muy larga hoy, y no llegará hasta muy noche.

Más importante que lo que me dijo, fue cómo lo dijo. Ese tono de voz nunca lo había oído en Tomoyo. Era casi… ¿provocador?; no estoy segura de qué palabras se usan exactamente para describir algo como eso. Pero fuera lo que fuera, me causó un pequeño escalofrío. ¿Por qué me lo dijo de esa forma?, ¿y por qué se me había acercado a susurrármelo tan discretamente al oído? Se lo iba a preguntar, pero el maestro llegó en ese momento, y todos tomaron rápidamente su asiento. No le di mucha más importancia, y de hecho incluso luego de un par de horas, lo había olvidado.

El resto del día continuó de forma normal. En un par de ocasiones más tocamos el tema, pero no dijimos ni comentamos algo muy significativo. Como habíamos acordado, luego de la última clase nos dirigimos juntas a su casa, caminando una a lado de la otra, conversando de ningún tema en particular y bromeando; todo me parecía muy común, como cualquier otro día.

Al llegar a la enorme y elegante casa de Tomoyo, en efecto la señora Sonomi no estaba. De hecho, no había nadie, ni siquiera un empleado; la casa estaba sola y en completo silencio, a excepción de la presencia de nosotras dos. Tan así fue que sentía que mis pasos provocaban mucho eco al andar, aunque tal vez era mi imaginación. Pese a qué había estado en esa casa un sin número de veces antes, esa sensación de soledad que la impregnaba ese día me causó un poco de miedo. Pero no tenía por qué temer si estaba con Tomoyo, y además en su casa.

Subimos las escaleras y fuimos directo a su cuarto. La habitación de Tomoyo había tenido una pequeña remodelación un par de años atrás, creo que como regalo de cumpleaños. Habían tumbado una pared para ampliarlo aún más, le construyeron su baño propio con tina, le habían puesto alfombra nueva, retapizado, comprado muebles nuevos incluida una cama más grande y nuevos sillones para su pequeña sala para invitados, e incluso le construyeron una terraza. Lo que sí no se había tocado al parecer, era su sala de proyección, en dónde tenía… Todas las grabaciones y películas que me había hecho con los años. Claro, no sólo de mí; también había otro tipo de videos, de otras cosas y personas… Pero la mayoría son míos…

Nos sentamos en su sala, pero no en los sillones sino en el suelo, sobre su alfombra como acostumbrábamos, y comimos algunas galletas que Tomoyo había traído de la cocina, así como un poco de té. Igualmente, hasta ese punto todo se sentía como cualquier otro día.  Comenzábamos a platicar y bromear, como siempre.

\- ¿Supiste lo de Naoko? – Me preguntó justo antes de darle una mordida a su galleta. – Rika me dijo que conoció a un chico en la última obra en la que audicionó.

\- ¡No!, ¿de verdad?

\- Sí. Me dijo que ella no lo ha admitido abiertamente, pero que está casi segura de que están saliendo.

\- ¡No puede ser! Qué bien por Naoko, espero que ese chico sea dulce y lindo, porque Naoko se merece a alguien muy especial.

\- Bueno, si eso te sorprendió, tal vez no deba decirte lo de Rika.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Rika?

\- Oh, nada. Te enterarás tarde o temprano.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Rika también consiguió novio?

\- Más que eso.

\- ¿Más que eso?

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora conversando, y poco a poco comencé a detectar algo que no era del todo _“normal”_. De vez en cuando, Tomoyo guardaba silencio, y miraba fijamente su taza unos segundos. Luego me volteaba a ver, abría la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero de inmediato se detenía, dudaba, y entonces mencionaba otro tema y la conversación volvía a fluir. No le di importancia las primeras dos veces, pero luego volvió a ocurrir una tercera, exactamente igual que las anteriores.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? – Le pregunté directamente. – ¿Algo te molesta?

\- No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No lo sé. Me parece que estás un poco más pensativa que de costumbre. ¿Querías decirme algo hace un momento?

Guardó silencio, y desvió su mirada unos momentos hacia su lado derecho. Sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre su taza. Luego, respiró muy hondo por la nariz, y soltó lentamente el aire por la boca. Algo más decidida, se viró de nuevo hacia mí.

\- Sí… Hay algo que quería… Que quiero decirte. Es el motivo por el que te pedí que vinieras hoy… - Noté como su rostro se ruborizaba y una ligera risita nerviosa surgió en sus labios. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y cerró los ojos mientras continuaba hablando. – No sé ni cómo decirlo, tal vez debí haberlo ensayado…

\- ¿Decirme qué?

\- Sakura… No sé si estés consciente de ello, pero mañana se cumplen exactamente diez meses del día en que nos dijimos nuestros sentimientos por primera vez… El día en que comenzaste a ser mi novia…

¿Diez meses? ¿Ya casi íbamos a cumplir un año? La verdad era que no me había dado cuenta de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día.

\- No lo recordaba. Lo siento, ¿de… debía de haberte comprado algún regalo o algo parecido?, ¡aún podría hacerlo si es mañana! Lo siento, no sabía que…

\- No, no Sakura. No es eso… - En ese momento extendió su mano sobre la mesa, para tomar con mucha delicadeza la mía, y verme a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa. – Sólo lo mencioné para decirte que… Estos diez meses que hemos pasado juntas, han sido los más felices de toda mi vida. Cada día contigo es aún mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Cada beso y abrazo que me has dado, me han hecho tan dichosa. Yo… Realmente te amo Sakura, de verdad te amo. Eres la persona más importante para mí en el mundo entero…

\- Tomoyo… Me apenas…

Sentía que mi rostro quemaba, y mi espalda cosquilleaba de escuchar todo lo que me decía. Tomoyo siempre había tenido una gran facilidad para decir cosas bonitas, en especial cosas bonitas que me hacían derretirme.

\- Tú… Tú también eres la persona más importante para mí… - Empecé a decirle con un pequeño hilo de voz saliendo de mis labios, que de seguro apenas y debió serle comprensible. Respiró hondo para tomar fuerzas, y poder alzar mi mirada y verla a los ojos como era debido cuando se decía algo como eso, a la vez que tomaba su mano con un poco de fuerza. – Y Yo… Yo también te amo, Tomoyo… ¡Te amo mucho…!

Lo último lo había gritado más fuerte de lo que esperaba; por suerte no había nadie más en la casa para escucharme, además de Tomoyo. Le verdad me hubiera gustado poder decirle algo mejor, algo más tierno y emotivo como lo que me acababa de decir, pero siempre se me dificultaba hacerlo. Pero al parecer fue suficiente para Tomoyo, pues noté de inmediato como su rostro se iluminaba por completo, y su sonrisa se acrecentaba de oreja a oreja.

\- Oh, Sakura… Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Repitió lo mismo varias veces mientras le sacaba la vuelta a la mesa gateando por la alfombra. Se dirigió directo hacia mí y, sin siquiera dejarme reaccionar, me rodeó y me abrazó con fuerza… No, de hecho no fue sólo un abrazo: prácticamente se me lanzó encima, se aferró a mí, y me plantó un fuerte y sorpresivo beso los labios. El empujón de su casi tacleada, hizo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, y ella se fuera conmigo de paso, pero eso no pareció importarle; de hecho, casi parecía que esa hubiera sido su intención. De un momento a otro estaba literalmente tirada de espaldas en el piso, y ella estaba prácticamente recostada sobre mí mientras me besaba, me parecía, con cierta desesperación.

Por mí parte yo… Estaba algo confundida. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo exactamente? Tomoyo nunca había sido así de agresiva con sus abrazos o con sus besos. ¿Era normal que las parejas se besaran en esa posición?, tal vez era otra de esas cosas que desconocía, y por eso me resultaban tan extrañas. ¿Debía de corresponderle o intentar apartarla de mí? No estaba segura. Pero me era extraño sentir su cuerpo presionando y, de cierta forma, aplastando el mío, de sentir sus pechos de un tamaño relativamente grande, presionándose de esa forma contra los míos algo medianos; qué decir además de su cadera pegada contra la mía, y su pierna derecha posicionada entre las mías. Me siguió besando por un largo rato más, sin que yo pudiera correspondérselo del todo, hasta que al fin se detuvo y se alzó un poco, apoyándose en sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza para alzarse un poco, pero teniendo aún parte de su cuerpo presionándome. Me miró fijamente con sus ojos brillosos, casi embelesados; aunque de seguro yo en esos momentos he de haber tenido una cara de total asombro y confusión.

\- Te amo Sakura, te amo muchísimo. Y por eso quiero ser por completo tu novia, y que tú seas por completo la mía…

De nuevo no entendí. ¿A qué se refería con por completo mi novia?, ¿no lo era ya?

Se volvió alzar, sentándose ahora sobre mis piernas, y colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera. Comenzó entonces a desabotonarse el abrigo azul de su uniforme, un botón a la vez…

 _-_ Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo realmente, de todas las formas posibles.

Se retiró el abrigo por completo, dejándolo caer al suelo, y pasó a desabotonarse también la camisa blanca que usaba debajo, todo esto sin quitarme los ojos de encima. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué se estaba desnudando? Fue algo muy extraño, ya que ya había visto a Tomoyo desnuda en otras ocasiones pasadas. Habíamos ido juntas a aguas termales, por ejemplo, nos cambiábamos juntas en los vestidores de la escuela. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento preciso, el ver como se comenzaba a abrir por completo su blusa ante mí, me puso extremadamente nerviosa.

Su torso estaba ahora al descubierto, a excepción del sostén rosa pastel con encaje que le cubría el busto. Los pechos de Tomoyo enserio habían crecido desde la secundaria; eran fácilmente el doble de grandes que los míos. Pero no era sólo eso, todo su cuerpo se había formado de una forma hermosa y escultura; fácilmente podría pasar por una modelo o actriz famosa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Logré preguntarle al fin, pero aún era incapaz de salir por completo de mi asombro.

No podía quitar los ojos de su hermoso sostén, ni evitar admirar la forma en que éste se presionaba contra su busto, levantaba sus senos y les daba una forma redonda y casi perfecta. Creo que nunca me había puesto a verlos con ese detenimiento para notarlo.

Tomoyo me sonrió ampliamente, y extendió su mano derecha hasta mi rostro, comenzando a acariciármelo con la yema de sus dedos, con extremo cuidado, como si temiera lastimarme.

\- Lo que te dije, demostrarte cuanto te quiero, Sakura. – Murmuró en voz baja y entonces fue bajando lentamente, hasta recostar de nuevo su cuerpo sobre mí. Acercó su rostro a mi oído derecho, y entonces me susurró de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el salón de clases. – Mi corazón, mi alma, y mi cuerpo… Todo mi ser es tuyo Sakura, para que hagas lo que desees… Quiero sentirme totalmente unida a ti. Sakura… Quiero que hagamos el amor…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió tanto que pensé que mi mandíbula se me zafaría. Mi cabeza marchaba al mil por hora, dándome vueltas una y otra vez, intentando encontrar la forma adecuada de reaccionar. Ahora, creo que tal vez podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor que haber gritado…

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! – Exclamé con fuerza, prácticamente presa del pánico, y sin darme cuenta que el oído de Tomoyo estaba prácticamente a centímetros de mi boca.

Pero no podía culparme por reaccionar de esa forma, ¿o sí? Admito que no era nada cercano a una experta en relaciones, e incluso en estos momentos no lo soy. Pero… ¿Esa era forma correcta de proponer algo como eso? Además, entre un beso francés y… _“hacer el amor”_ ,  ¿no tiene que haber algún tipo de punto intermedio? Yo pensaría que sí… Aunque la verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar mucho sobre tema, y con eso me refiero a nada.

Tomoyo se volvió a sentar de la misma forma que antes, y llevó su mano al oído en el que le había gritado sin querer, tocándoselo suavemente con sus dedos.

\- No es la clase de gritos que esperaba… - Murmuró con un tono ligeramente burlón.

\- Lo siento, no… no fue mi intención…

\- Descuida, no te preocupes.

Sólo Tomoyo podría reaccionar de una forma tan calmada y dulce luego de haberle gritado con fuerza en su oído. Se alzó apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos en el suelo, colocando estas últimas a cada lado de mi cabeza, de tal forma que se mantenía suspendida sobre mí.

\- ¿Te molestó lo que dije?

\- No es eso, Tomoyo… Es sólo que… - Tragué saliva con algos de nervios. Sentir su mirada penetrante, tan fija en mí, me hacía sentir desarmada. – ¿No es… cómo… demasiado pronto…?

\- ¿Demasiado pronto? – Me contestó, aparentemente desconcertada por lo que le acababa de decir. Luego me volvió a sonreír, con una extraña ilusión, y a la vez inocencia en su mirada. – Pero Sakura, si yo he deseado hacer esto desde el momento mismo en que aceptaste ser mi novia.

De nuevo volví a sentir que mi quijada casi se zafaba de la enorme sorpresa que me inundo al escucharla.

\- ¿Estás… hablando enserio…? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, luego de quedarme callada por… No sé qué tanto tiempo, pero fue mucho.

\- Por supuesto que estoy hablando enserio. – Me contestó con uno de los tonos más gentiles y amigables que le había escuchado, y viniendo de Tomoyo eso era decir mucho. Bajó de nuevo su cuerpo lentamente hacia mí, acercando su rostro. Pensé que me besaría, pero en su lugar se dirigió directo a mi cuello, susurrando con su aliento cálido sobre mi costado derecho. – Yo realmente quiero hacerlo. No sabes todas las veces que me lo he imaginado, Sakura. Ha sido casi una tortura estar tan cerca de ti sin poder tocarte por completo, sin poder besar toda tu piel, sin poder sentir el calor de tu cuerpo directo contra el mío…

\- ¡Tomoyo!, ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo…?

El escuchar decir tales palabras me dejaba atónita. Mi lengua se trababa, y el aliento se me escaba. No podía creer que Tomoyo estuviera diciéndome eso. Era demasiado para mí; sentía que me desmayaría.

Empezó de pronto a besarme un lado del cuello, mientras posicionaba sus dedos en el otro, y me lo acariciaba, subiendo y bajando, hasta tocar también mi oreja. No era capaz de moverme, ya fuera por el asombro, o por lo que sus labios y su aliento en mi cuello me hacían sentir. Había vuelto a recostar su cuerpo sobre el mío, y de nuevo estaba totalmente pegada contra mí, presionándome. Con cada movimiento que hacía, nos frotábamos un poco. Los besos se transformaron en un segundo en pequeñas lamidas, que hicieron que un fuerte suspiro surgiera de mi boca, y mi espalda se arqueara un poco. Eso había sido totalmente involuntario; mi cuerpo había reaccionado solo, al igual que mi respiración que empezaba a agitarse más y más.

\- Tomoyo… Por favor… Detente… - Supliqué en voz baja, apenas capaz de formar palabra alguna.

Mi cuerpo estaba débil, incapaz de moverse con total libertad. No mentiré: tenía un poco de miedo en ese momento. O aún peor: me sentía totalmente indefensa. Yo que se supone soy la maga más poderosa del mundo, estaba totalmente a merced de Tomoyo, a que pasara lo que ella quisiera que pasara, a hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer, sin que pudiera oponerme. Pero en realidad, siempre había sido así. Tomoyo siempre se había mostrado tan experimentada e inteligente en estas cosas; era siempre la que me guiaba, la que me enseñaba y en esa ocasión no era la excepción.

Al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto, pues se detuvo en ese mismo instante. Se volvió a separar de mí, aunque mantuvo su rostro suspendido sobre el mío a unos pocos centímetros. Extendió sus dedos con dulzura hacia mi mejilla, y me la acarició con mucho cuidado, con total delicadeza en su tacto, mientras me sonreía y miraba fijamente. Aunque todos sus actos eran dulces y de seguro los hacía con la intención de calmarme, no surtían casi ningún efecto en mí.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir o hacer? ¿Eso qué estaba pasando era normal? ¿Cómo esperaba ella que reaccionara exactamente si de la nada se me lanzaba encima sin siquiera darme tiempo de entender lo que estaba pasando? Ni siquiera para ese punto había podido procesar a qué se refería con esas palabras que me había susurrado al oído de esa forma. ¿Quería que hiciéramos el amor? No era una niña, entendía perfectamente el concepto, pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería que hiciéramos exactamente? Siendo ella y yo, ambas chicas… ¿Cómo funcionaba eso? Sé lo que deben de estar pensando: ¿Me había atrevido a empezar una relación con otra mujer y nunca me dio curiosidad de saber sobre cómo sería eso? Bueno… ¡Perdón! No era un tema que tuviera tan presente, y en la escuela sólo te explican cómo un hombre y una mujer lo… hacen.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado, intentando evitar su mirada. Mi respiración seguía agitada, y sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control. Sentí entonces como sus gentiles manos tomaban mi rostro entre ellas y lo giraban lentamente hacia el frente de nuevo, haciendo que una vez más nuestros ojos se encontraran frente a frente. Tomoyo me pareció tan hermosa en ese mismo momento, casi como un ángel que flotaba sobre mí, con un misterioso brillo detrás de ella decorándola.

 - Lo siento, Sakura. Creo que me dejé llevar demasiado por el momento; nunca fue mi intención asustarte. – Me susurró con mucha dulzura; mantenía su rostro a una distancia corta del mío, tanto que lograba sentir ligeramente su aliento rozar mi piel cuando hablaba. – Pero no tienes que temer, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incomoda con esto. Tienes razón, mi manera de reaccionar tal vez no fue la correcta, y lo lamento. Lo que te dije antes es verdad; enserio deseo dar este paso contigo, lo he deseado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero no haré nada que tú no quieras, ¿está bien?

No supe qué contestar. No era que no quisiera, era simplemente que… No me sentía preparada psicológicamente para algo como eso, en especial cuando ni siquiera entendía bien qué era exactamente. Intenté explicarle eso, pero de mi boca no surgió ni media palabra.

Tomoyo se me acercó una vez más, pero ahora sí unió sus labios a los míos. Ya no era un beso casi agresivo como el de hace unos momentos, sino un beso mucho más suave, mucho más dulce, mucho más… agradable. Era esa clase de besos los que me gustaban, los lentos, aquellos en los que podía sentir plenamente en roce de sus labios y los míos, poder percibir por completo cada uno de los sentimientos que me intentaba transmitir. Empecé a relajarme poco a poco, y entonces al fin fui capaz de correspondérselo como era debido. De hecho, fue uno de los besos más duraderos que recuerdo hasta entonces.

Sin separar nuestros labios ni un instante, volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos, como si estuviera sujetando. Hizo entonces que su cálida y húmeda lengua se abriera camino, hasta entrar en mi boca, y empezó a buscar sin espera la mía. Mi lengua y la suya empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente con lentitud, creando pequeños sonidos húmedos. De un momento a otro, dejé a preocuparme tanto por lo abrupto o extraño de la situación, de lo nerviosa o confundida que estaba, o de sí quería o no que eso pasara. Todo mi entorno se convirtió únicamente en la sensación de calidez y bienestar que me causaba el roce de sus labios y su lengua.

No sé cuánto paso. Sólo recuerdo que cuando Tomoyo se separó al fin, mis labios por mero reflejo inconsciente intentaron buscar a tientas de nuevo los suyos, como si no quisieran que esa cálida unión se rompiera aún. Al reaccionar por completo, sentía mi rostro cálido y mi respiración muy agitada y acelerada. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, encontrándome de nuevo con su hermoso y angelical rostro, que me seducía y tranquilizaba a su vez.

Se levantó de pronto, quitándose por completo de encima de mí, y en su lugar se puso de rodillas a mi lado; yo seguía recostada en el piso, y la volteaba a ver cómo la debilidad de mi cuerpo me lo permitía. Posó su mano sobre su cabello, y me lo empezó a acariciar.

\- Vayamos un poco más lento si así lo deseas. – Me indicó con un tono amoroso. – ¿Tomamos un baño?

\- ¿Un… baño…?

\- Un baño caliente te relajará, ya lo verás. Confía en mí.

Me extendió en ese momento su mano derecha, la cual yo acepté casi sin proponérmelo. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y entonces empezó a guiarme paso a paso hacia la puerta de su baño. No sé cómo no choqué contra ningún mueble o pared en el camino, pues no era capaz de dejar de mirarla mientras avanzaba tomada de su mano…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. PARTE 3

**Ankoku-chan**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 3**

Me había tocado quedarme a dormir varias veces en la casa de Tomoyo después de la remodelación de su habitación, por lo que esa no era la primera vez que veía su cuarto de baño. Aun así, sentí bastante ansiedad en el momento en el que ella abrió la puerta, y me guío gentilmente con su mano hacia el interior de esa habitación cerrada, de azulejo morado y rosado, compuesta únicamente por la tina y un área de regadera para lavarse el cuerpo. El espacio era un poco pequeño, tanto que sentía que no había el suficiente como para que dos personas se movieran con libertad por él.

Una vez que estuvimos adentro, Tomoyo cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras, y aunque no la vi me pareció escuchar que ponía seguro a la puerta. Era obviamente algo muy normal de hacer cuando se va a tomar un baño, pero en aquel momento, por todos los nervios que sentía quizás, sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que se suponía no había nadie más en la casa, por lo que no tendría mucho sentido poner seguro para que nadie entrara… Al menos que la intención fuera hacer que nadie saliera. Tomoyo fue a la tina, posiblemente con la intención de empezar a llenarla. Yo me quedé prácticamente de pie frente a la puerta, con mi espalda casi pegada contra ésta. ¿Qué hacía?, ¿intentaba mantener la mayor cantidad de distancia que ese pequeño espacio me permitía? En retrospectiva, realmente mis reacciones fueron algo exageradas, pero estando ahí no lo veía así.

Tomoyo se inclinó sobre la tina para abrir la llave de agua. A estos días no sé si lo habrá hecho apropósito o no, pero me pareció que había inclinado el cuerpo más de lo necesario, y al hacerlo la corta falda azul marino de su uniforme se levantó de atrás un poco. El agua caliente empezó a llenar la tina, y poco a poco el vapor empezó también a cubrir el cuarto.

Tomoyo se quedó en la misma posición, inclinada sobre la tina, como contemplando como el nivel del agua iba subiendo. Luego de un rato, se enderezó de nuevo, y sin siquiera voltear a verme o decirme algo, tomó su blusa blanca, la que ya se había desabotonado anteriormente, y se la retiró con delicadeza, dejándola caer al suelo. La blanca piel de sus brazos quedó expuesta, y su espalda era prácticamente protegida solamente por sus largos cabellos. Cuando empezó a desvestirse, no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado con algo de temor. Me sentía realmente nerviosa, y algo incómoda. Aun así, una parte de mí era incapaz de ignorar por completo lo que ocurría delante de mí. De reojo, vi como Tomoyo colocaba sus manos a un costado de su cadera, desabotonaba su falda, y luego baja el cierre de ésta; la prenda se deslizó casi por sí sola por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo.

Pude ver en ese momento que usaba unas muy lindas pantaletas, del mismo tono de rosa y encaje que su brasier. En secundaria, casi todas las chicas poco a poco empezaron a usar brasieres, por obvias razones; por lo que, lo crean o no, las conversaciones sobre ropa íntima eran más que comunes durante los recesos. Recuerdo que una vez estábamos Tomoyo, yo, y otras dos compañeras de nuestro salón conversando, y una de ellas nos preguntó abiertamente si siempre combinábamos el brasier con las pantaletas. Una pregunta peculiar. En realidad a mí no me gustaba mucho hablar de eso en la escuela; en especial me provocaba mucha pena la idea de que alguno de los chicos escuchara la conversación. No respondí nada en ese momento, pero de hacerlo mi respuesta hubiera sido que no lo hacía, no siempre al menos; no era algo al que le pusiera especial cuidado al cambiarme, aunque en aquel entonces el brasier apenas acababa de ser incluido entre mi guardarropa. Las demás respondieron casi lo mismo, aunque Tomoyo agregó algo más a su respuesta.

\- A veces sí, a veces no. Normalmente no es una prioridad para mí. Pero cuando sea un momento muy especial, me gustaría que todo en mí combinara a la perfección.

Eso nos confundió un poco, y por más que las otras dos chicas le insistieron en que les explicara a qué se refería con un _“momento muy especial”_ , no dio más explicaciones al respecto. Tal vez no era la manera más correcta de deducirlo, pero luego de notar como sus pantaletas y brasier, no sólo ambas prendas eran hermosas y de apariencia fina, e incluso se veía recién compradas, sino que además combinaban a la perfección una con la otra, no pude evitar pensar: _“¿Es esto a lo que se refería con un momento muy especial?”_

Tomoyo se giró de vuelta hacia mí, y me sonrió. Al sentir su mirada de nuevo, mi cuerpo se estremeció un poco y se tensó. La forma de su cuerpo ya era complemente apreciable. Su brasier y pantaletas rosadas, así como sus medias largas negras, eran lo único que la cubrían. Se sentó como cuidado en la orilla de la tina, y con ambas manos tomó su media derecha para empezar a retirársela; mientras su ojos y su atención estaban fijos en mí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te estoy incomodando? – Me murmuró con un tono dulce.

\- A... Algo. – Le respondí suavidad.

\- No veo por qué, si ya me has visto desnuda con anterioridad.

\- Sí… ¡Pero nunca bajo estas circunstancias!

Tomoyo rió ligeramente.

\- ¿A qué circunstancias te refieres? – Me preguntó con un tono inocente.

\- Pues a éstas… Tú, y yo… Como novias, juntas, a punto de…

\- ¿A punto de tomar un baño caliente?

\- Sí… Eso.

Terminó de retirarse ambas medias, y entonces se puso de pie una vez más. Se volteó dándome la espalda como antes, pero esta vez hizo su cabello hacia el frente.

\- ¿Me ayudas con mi brasier? – Me preguntó pronto.

Yo hice al inicio que no entendía, pero claro que lo entendía. Miré tímidamente su espalda, blanca, sólo con los elásticos rosados de la ropa íntima resaltando. Trague saliva, y empecé a recorrer muy lentamente la distancia, de menos de un metro, que me separaba de ella. Para ese entonces el cuarto de baño estaba cubierto de esa leve neblina blanca. Me paré justo detrás de ella, y llevé mis dedos, algo temblorosos hacia los broches del brasier para desatarlos. Cuando mis dedos rozaron un poco la piel de su espalda, escuché como un pequeño suspiro surgía de sus labios. Una vez desabrochado, Tomoyo por su cuenta tomó cada tirante, y los pasó por sus brazos para poder retirarse por completo su ropa íntima, y dejarla caer al suelo junto su camisa, su falda y sus medias.

Creía que era imposible, pero mi corazón empezó a latir incluso  mucho más rápido que antes. Veía de reojo el brasier en el suelo, y luego volteaba a ver su espalda, ahora sí totalmente desnuda y expuesta. Sin voltearse aún, tomó los extremos de sus pantaletas y empezó a bajarlas por sus largas piernas. Esa había sido la última, la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Ahora, a menos de unos cuantos centímetros de mí, se encontraba ella, desnuda en su totalidad, humedeciéndose por el sólo contacto del vapor.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia el frente como lo había hecho en un inicio, y cerró con su mano la llave de agua caliente. Tampoco sé si eso lo habrá hecho apropósito, pero de nuevo me pareció que se inclinaba más de lo necesario, y alzaba un poco su cadera hacia mí. Pero ahora no había falda o pataleta que la cubriera, por lo que podía ver directamente su trasero… Ese hermoso y bien formado trasero… ¡Ah!, ¡yo no dije eso! Pero… Ahí sí tuve que voltearme a otro lado sin remedio, pero no por mucho, ya que pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como ella se volteaba una vez más hacia mí, y por mero reflejo tuve que mirarla…

Sí, ya había visto desnuda a Tomoyo anteriormente, habíamos ido a aguas termales juntas, y nos cambiábamos en los vestidores… Pero al verla en ese momento, al estar de pie, a una distancia tan corta de mí… Fue como si realmente hubiera sido la primera vez. La primera vez que admiraba con mayor claridad la forma y tamaño de sus pechos, adornados con esos pequeños pezones rozados, la primera vez que contemplaba con detenimiento las curvas de sus costados, el ancho de sus caderas y el largo de sus  piernas. La primera vez que ponía directamente mis ojos en la parte baja de su torso, coronada por sus vellos oscuros del mismo tono exacto de su cabello. La primera vez que veía por completo a Tomoyo, la Tomoyo real, sin nada que la cubriera o escondiera…

Creo que me quedé ida por un rato, y sólo reaccioné hasta que Tomoyo se inclinó un poco hacia mí, colocando su rostro frente a mío, y mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Te vas a meter con la ropa puesta?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no…

\- Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, dirigió sus manos hacia mí, y comenzó a desabotonar el saco azul de mi uniforme.

\- Pero... pero... Yo puedo sola…

No pude detenerla, y en realidad tampoco hice  mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo. Sólo permanecí quieta, cerré los ojos presa la pena, y dejé que ella hiciera lo que deseara. Todo lo hizo con suma delicadeza y cuidado. Primero me quitó el abrigo, luego me desató la corbata, y después empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de mi blusa; debajo de ésta usaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Tomó las tres prendas, y las colocó con cuidado sobre una canasta ubicada hacia un lado. Mientras ella hacía ello, yo aproveché para desabotonarme mi falda y bajármela. A diferencia de Tomoyo, yo no usaba nada tan bonito de ropa interior; usaba unas pantaletas blancas, sencillas, y un brasier color beige, también de diseño muy sencillo. En comparación, me daba mucha vergüenza que me viera así.

Con algo de nervios tomé la orilla de mi camiseta, y la jalé hacia arriba. El vapor ya había humedecido un poco la tela de ésta, y sentí un poco de frío cuando se separó de mi piel. Cuando terminé de quitarme mi camiseta, sentí de pronto como los brazos de Tomoyo me rodeaban por detrás, dándome un delicado abrazo. Se quedó en esa posición unos segundos sin decirme nada. Luego apartó sus brazos de mí, y sentí como colocaba sus dedos en mi espalda y empezaba a desabrochar mi brasier. De nuevo, me quedé quieta, hasta que terminó de desabrocharlo, y entonces alcé mis brazos, abrazándome a mí misma.

\- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta un segundo? – Le pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo un segundo, por favor…

Tomoyo no puso objeción, se apartó de mí unos pasos y luego se dio la media vuelta. La voltee a ver sobre mi hombro para verificar que en verdad se había volteado. Suena tonto quizás, pero me sentía más tranquila si no me veía mientras me quitaba esas últimas prendas. Me retiré yo misma mi brasier, y luego, imitando lo que Tomoyo había hecho, me senté en la orilla de la tina y me quité mis medias. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo a para verificar que siguiera dándome la espalda. Lo último eran mis pantaletas blancas. Me puse de pie, y la bajé lentamente por mis piernas hasta mis tobillos. Y eso era todo. Ahora también estaba desnuda, totalmente expuesta, lo que me hacía sentir extrañamente indefensa. Con un brazo, intenté cubrir mi busto, y con otra mi pelvis y mi vello castaño. No lo veía, pero podía sentir mi rostro arder.

\- Ya… terminé…

En cuanto me escuchó, Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta hacía mí, y el sentir de nuevo sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo, no hizo más que incrementar mi temor. Y es que de hecho, ella no hizo nada para disimular que estaba echando un vistazo a toda mi persona, desde mi rostro hasta mis piernas, haciendo largas paradas en algunos puntos. Pero no tenía como quejarme, ya que después de todo yo había hecho casi lo mismo apenas un momento atrás.

\- Te ves tan hermosa, Sakura-chan.

\- No... No me mires así. Y no... No lo soy, no tanto como tú…

Tomoyo se me acercó con cautela y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a verla a los ojos. Se me acercó aún más, y me dio un muy delicado y corto beso en los labios.

\- ¿Entramos?

\- ¿No vamos a lavarnos el cuerpo primero?

\- Sólo será un baño caliente rápido, para que te relajes. Ven.

Me tomó de las manos, y de buena o mala manera evitó que siguiera cubriéndome con mis brazos. Me guío hacia la tina, metiendo ella primero una pierna y luego la otra. Yo la seguí. Tomoyo se sentó en un extremo de la tina, con su espalda contra la pared, e hizo que yo me sentara delante de ella, dándole la espalda. Me volvió a rodear con sus brazos desde atrás, y me jaló hacia ella con algo de rapidez. Pegó además su mejilla contra mi cabello, y entonces nos quedamos así…

Yo estaba prácticamente paralizada, con mi vista clavada a la pared de enfrente entre todo el vapor. Mi espalda estaba pegada contra ella y podía sentir sus grandes pechos, presionándose contra mí. Cada vez que ella respiraba, sentía como su cuerpo se rozaba un poco contra el mío. Sus brazos me rodeaban también por el área de mi busto, y sus antebrazos rozaban un poco mis pezones. El calor que brotaba de su cuerpo era mucho más tangible para mí que el de la propia agua caliente que nos rodeaba.

\- Esto es agradable, ¿verdad? – Me susurró muy despacio, y con sus manos empezó a acariciarme los brazos.

\- Sí… Eso creo.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso no te sientes más relajada?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!... Claro que sí.

¿Me sentía más relajada? Era difícil decirlo con seguridad. El agua caliente era relajante en verdad, y un abrazo por parte de Tomoyo siempre había sido algo agradable. Pero nunca habíamos tenido un abrazo sin ninguna prenda de ropa encima, por lo que el sentir tan directamente su piel contra la mía, era algo realmente nuevo, y hasta extraño.

Nos quedamos calladas largo rato, tal vez por dos o tres minutos, y conforme ese tiempo pasaba, yo también comenzaba a sentirme más tranquila. Incluso me permití cerrar los ojos...

\- ¿Has tenido alguna otra noticia de Meiling? – Escuché de pronto que me susurraba, aunque no logré escucharla del todo claro.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Le respondí, abriendo de nuevo mis ojos e intentando voltearla a ver.

\- Que si has tenido alguna noticia nueva de Meiling.

La pregunta me confundió, sobre todo porque la haya soltado tan de repente, pero supuse que sólo intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación para hacerme sentir más tranquila.

\- No, nada. Creí que tú te comunicabas con ella por correo electrónico.

\- Así es. Pero tampoco he sabido nada de ella desde su última visita. – Sentí en ese momento que colocaba una mano sobre mi cabello, y comenzaba a acariciármelo. – Esperemos que todo haya resultado bien.

El tacto de Tomoyo siempre ha sido tan delicado. Siempre me trata y me acaricia como si fuera el tesoro más preciado y delicado del mundo. Ella no estaba nada nerviosa en esos momentos, ni incomoda. Se veía realmente relajada, incluso feliz por estar compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo. En cambio yo, había actuado todo lo contrario durante todo ese rato. Comencé a sentirme mal de nuevo, pero por motivos totalmente distintos.

\- Tomoyo. – Murmuré luego de un rato de silencio. – ¿Porque todo esto siempre te es tan natural y sencillo?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues a esto, a todo. – Fue hasta ese momento en el que me volví consciente plenamente de lo que estaba por decir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar o momento para hablarlo, pero aun así me decidí. – Tal vez no lo has notado, pero… Desde que comenzamos a ser novias, cada acercamiento físico entre nosotras ha sido realmente difícil para mí en un inicio. Primero fue el tomarnos de la mano, luego besos normales, los besos de lengua, los besos en el cuello... Incluso esto que estamos haciendo ahora. – Alcé mis manos, colocándolas sobre los brazos con los que Tomoyo me abrazaba. – Pero para ti todo siempre ha sido tan fácil, tan natural...

\- ¿Y eso te preocupa?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Digo… Me refiero a que… Si... si todo esto es tan sencillo para ti, ¿no debería de serlo también para mí? ¿No debería de sentirme ansiosa y preparada de manera natural para todo esto como tú en lugar de sufrir un ataque de pánico cada vez? Todo esto me hace pensar que… tal vez soy una muy mala novia…

Sí, justamente así era como me sentía: como una muy mala novia. Por qué, ¿qué clase de persona no estaría ansiosa de besar, abrazar o de tener más intimidad con su pareja a la que se supone ama tanto?, ¿qué clase de persona reaccionaría de esta forma ante estas situaciones tan normales como lo hacía yo? Tomoyo era una persona maravillosa, y no se merecía algo como eso. Ella se merecía alguien que la tratara con el mismo amor y deseo con el que ella me trataba…

De pronto, sentí como el abrazo de Tomoyo se volvió mucho más fuerte, pegándome más contra ella. Intenté voltear hacia atrás y preguntarle algo, no estoy muy segura de qué exactamente, pero al hacerlo ella pegó su mejilla contra la mía.

\- ¡Eres tan adorable, mi Sakura-chan! – Exclamó con fuerza con ese tono jovial y emocionado que le era tan característico, y empezó a frotar su suave mejilla contra la mía.

\- ¿Adorable?, ¿pero por qué lo dices? – Intentaba preguntarle, totalmente confundida por esa reacción tan espontánea; aunque viniendo de Tomoyo, ya debería de sentirme acostumbrada.

Aligeró un poco el abrazo, y entonces me permitió que me volteara lo suficiente para que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos. Yo esperaba que ella estuviera molesta o triste por lo que había dicho, pero no fue así. En su lugar, estaba sonriéndome ampliamente, como si nada.

\- No hay nada malo en ti, Sakurita. – Empezó a decirme, colocando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. – Lo que sientes es totalmente normal, ya que todo esto es realmente nuevo para ti.

\- Pero, ¿acaso para ti no lo es? ¿Acaso ya habías hecho todo este tipo de cosas antes con alguien más?

En algunas ocasiones llegue a pensar que posiblemente Tomoyo había tenido un novio, o una novia, con anterioridad y por ello todo esto le era mucho más sencillo. Pero ella siempre ha afirmado que le gustaba casi desde el momento justo en el que nos conocimos. Además, aunque admito que siempre he sido algo distraída, me gustaría pensar que si Tomoyo hubiera tenido alguna pareja antes, me hubiera dado cuenta, y no hubiera tenido motivo alguno para ocultarlo. Aun así, la posibilidad nunca me abandonó.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Tomoyo negó lentamente con su cabeza.

\- Para nada. Tú has sido mi primera en todos los sentidos, Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Pero entonces...?

Tomoyo me seguía sonriendo y me miraba a los ojos con suma ternura. Con sus manos me acariciaba mi mejilla, mi cuello, mi oído, y mi cabello.

\- No es nada extraño ni especial. En primera, este tipo de cosas nunca han sido muy de tu atención, o algo en lo que pensaras mucho, ¿o sí? Podría apostar a que Sakurita nunca pensó de manera cuidadosa todo lo que conllevaría tener una pareja, ¿verdad? En especial este tipo de acercamientos físicos como los llamas.

Sentí como si una pesada piedra me cayera encima. ¿Para qué negarlo?, justamente así era. No era que nunca hubiera pensado en tener un novio, aunque en verdad nunca había pensado en tener una novia hasta hace poco. Pero nunca me había puesto a pensar, o investigar, o me había preocupado en saber con claridad todo lo que conllevaba, todo lo que se tenía que hacer o no hacer. Simplemente era algo en lo que casi no pensaba... Y tal vez debería de haberlo hecho.

\- Pero no hay nada malo con eso, es sólo como es tu personalidad. – No tardó mucho en señalarme. – Además, enamorarse siempre es algo confuso y aterrador para cualquiera, y el comenzar digerir que esa persona que amas es otra chica, no lo hace más sencillo sino todo lo contrario. Es natural que tengas tus dudas y miedos ante este tipo de cosas; yo también las sentía.

\- ¿De verdad?

Escucharla decir que ella también había tenido dudas, me tomó realmente por sorpresa.

\- Claro que sí. Pero mi etapa de confusión y miedos fue hace casi diez años atrás, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. En ese entonces me sentía muy confundida sobre lo que sentía por ti, y qué significaba ello en mí. Pero tuve muchos años para pensarlo, meditarlo, entenderlo, imaginarme lo que sería estar juntas, de entender lo que serían los besos, los abrazos... y todo lo demás.

\- ¿Desde que estábamos en primaria? – Le pregunté confundida. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que había estado pensando en todas esas cosas… desde que teníamos nueve años?

Tomoyo ocultó sus labios detrás de sus dedos, y escuché cómo reía ligeramente con un tono inocente.

\- Mi madre siempre dijo que tenía una mente adelantada para mi edad, pero nunca supo que tanto.

No pude decir nada, sólo sonreír ligeramente algo nerviosa. El saber que pensaba en mí de esa forma desde entonces, me hacía sentir un poco diferente sobre algunas cosas… Incluidos los trajes con los que me grababa… Pero ese es otro tema.

\- Por otro lado, no sólo nunca habías pensado mucho en estos temas, sino que además llevas sólo diez meses como mi novia, y sólo un poco más entendiendo tus sentimientos. Es más que natural que todo esto te sea difícil en un inicio.

\- No lo había pensado de ese modo.

\- Si te sentías de esta forma, deberías de habérmelo dicho antes. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te preocupe, y que intentaré ayudarte en ello lo mejor que pueda. ¿O no?

Asentí con mi cabeza, aunque luego no pude evitar bajar mi mirada con vergüenza.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Temía que si te enterabas de que todo esto me estaba dando algo de problemas, tal vez te enojarías, pensarías que quizás no estaba del todo decidida con esta relación... o no lo sé.

Tomoyo rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y pegó su frente contra la mía.

\- Yo también tengo que disculparme. Desde que empezó todo esto, me he dejado llevar demasiado por mi emoción. Me imaginé y deseé tanto que hiciéramos todas estas cosas juntas, que sólo me arrojaba sin pensar en que esto podría ser incómodo para ti. ¿Me puedes perdonar?

\- ¡Pero no tengo nada que perdonar, Tomoyo! No has hecho algo malo. Todo este tiempo has sido una novia magnífica. He sido... enormemente afortunada de estar contigo.

Noté como la sonrisa de Tomoyo se acrecentaba y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

\- Haces que me muera de la pena, Sakura-chan. – Exclamó llena de emoción, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y meciéndose de un lado a otro.

De repente, todo el temor, toda la incomodidad, todo el miedo que sentía, se fueron esfumando. Una sensación de enorme bienestar comenzó a cubrir mi pecho, y pude suspirar con alivio al fin. Debía de haber hablado con Tomoyo  de esto desde hace mucho; la sensación de que mi forma de reaccionar era incorrecta, era lo que más me afectaba de todo ello. Pero claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún ese tipo de situaciones me provocara… cierta pena…

Volví a caer en cuenta de nuevo en qué situación estaba, en que yo estaba desnuda, y Tomoyo también. Inconscientemente llevé de nuevo mis brazos hacia mi busto, intentando cubrirme con ellos, y me volteé hacia otro lado. Tomoyo sólo volvió a reír.

Comencé a sentir nervios, pero eran un tipo distinto. Eran más similares a emoción. Mis ojos se movieron ligeramente hacia un lado, lo suficiente para poder ver de reojo el cuerpo desnudo de Tomoyo; por su posición, el agua le cubría de la mitad del abdomen para abajo, por lo que sus pechos eran claramente visibles, y eso no le parecía importar. ¿Por qué me habría a mí de molestar entonces? No estaba con una extraña, estaba con mi novia. Si alguien me vería desnuda, ¿no tendría que ser ella justamente? Bajé mis brazos con mucha lentitud, dejando al descubierto mi propio busto. Tomoyo no pudo, o no intentó, disimular su emoción ante esto, ni la forma tan directa en que clavaba su mirada en mí, pero de no de una forma desagradable. Tomoyo me miraba con gran expectación, como si viera lo más hermoso del mundo. En su momento no podría haberlo descrito con palabras, pero si me preguntaran ahora diría que Tomoyo me miraba… Con un gran deseo.

\- ¿En verdad... deseas tanto... Que hagamos el amor...? – Le pregunté de manera tímida.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Me respondió sin siquiera pensarlo. – Es algo que he esperado con ansias desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te sientas lista.

Mi rostro se ruborizó, y mi pecho se cubrió de un fuerte calor. Sonreí ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Me sentía tan feliz en esos momentos, y estaba tan admirada de la maravillosa persona que tenía al frente, que cada día me impresionaba más. Me desvié a otro lado con algo de pena. Respiré lentamente un par de veces, y entonces lo dije…

\- Tomoyo... Yo... deseo hacerlo… Contigo… - Le susurré muy despacio, con un pequeño hilo de voz surgiendo de mis labios. Luego la volteé a ver de reojo, pues era incapaz de sostener la mirada. – Pero por favor... sé gentil conmigo...

Vi que Tomoyo parecía exaltarse enormemente por lo que le acababa de decir. Aunque, por algo que aún ahora no entiendo, parece que le había emocionado más lo segundo que dije, que lo primero.

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho!, ¡debí de haberlo grabado! – De la nada volvió a abrazarme con fuerza con ambos brazos, jalándome contra ella y frotando su mejilla con la mía; yo no entendía qué había pasado.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Para nada, nada. No te preocupes. Iremos mucho más lento, ¿está bien?

Lo último me lo había susurrado muy despacio sobre mi oído, casi como si fuera un secreto. Yo simplemente asentí lentamente con mi cabeza, y oculté de manera disimulara mi rostro contra su cuello. Dudé un poco de lo que había dicho, pero dichas dudas se esfumaron casi de inmediato. Estaba segura de lo que desea hacer, y así lo haría…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bien, ya al fin en el siguiente capítulo en tan esperado Lemon prometido para que todos hagan su limonada. A ver qué tal me sale. Crucen los dedos para que lo pueda tener pronto, y dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. PARTE 4

**N.A. Vaya, no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue escribir esto en primera persona. No soy muy fan de escribir así, de hecho creo (al menos que mi memoria me fallé), que es la primera historia que hago así, por lo que escribir este tipo de escenas de esta forma me fue endemoniadamente complicado como no tienen idea. Al final creo que me salió lo mejor que me pudo haber salido. Disfrútenlo.**

**Ankoku-chan**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 4**

No estuvimos mucho tiempo más en la tina. Tomoyo salió primero, y con las gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, caminó hacia el armario para sacar dos toallas, las dos de color rosado. Yo aún no sacaba mis pies del agua, cuando ella se me aproximó y me extendió una.

\- Gracias.

Tomoyo empezó a secarse el cabello al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. Yo pasé la toalla por mis hombros y brazos, y un poco por mis muslos, para después rodear mi torso con ella y seguirla hacia afuera. Al salir, mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado tanto al agradable calor del baño, que una fuerte sensación de frío me invadió. Me quedé de pie frente a la puerta, viendo con atención como Tomoyo caminaba hacia la cama y se sacaba su cuerpo. Parecía tan relajada, tan natural; cómo si acabara de salir de bañarse sola. Caminaba sin nada de ropa por su cuarto con total libertad. Incluso las cortinas de la habitación estaban abiertas, y no le importaba.

Di un par de paso hacia las cortinas para correrlas, pero apenas mostré mi intención, escuché que Tomoyo me hablaba desde la cama.

\- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que encienda la calefacción?

\- ¿Qué? No… No, estoy bien…

Tenía mis manos aferradas al nudo de mi toalla e manera nerviosa. La toalla era un poco pequeña, por lo que tenía que apretarla con algo de fuerza para que cubriera por completo mi torso, y se mantuviera en su lugar. Tomoyo se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, y me miraba con curiosidad desde ese lugar, como preguntándose cuando iría hacia ella. Seguí mi camino hacia la ventana, sin embargo, para correr las cortinas, lo cual no fue muy sencillo de hacer con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía mi toalla.

\- ¿No te agrada la luz natural? – Escuché como comentaba con total calma. – No creo que realmente alguien pueda vernos.

\- Lo sé, pero…

Bueno, lo cierto era que la casa más próxima estaba algo lejos y con un amplio jardín y patio de por medio, por lo que era poco probable que alguien alcanzar a vernos desde la ventana… Pero aun así la sola posibilidad me incomodaba mucho.

Los últimos centímetros para correr la cortina fueron algo complicados de lograr, pero cuando estaba por rendirme sentí como la mano de Tomoyo se posaba sobre la mía, y de un movimiento lento me ayudaba a completar mi tarea. Sin darme cuenta, ella se había parado de la cama, y colocado detrás de mí. Cuando se estiró, su cuerpo se pegó contra mi espalda, lo que me provocó una ligera sensación cálida, agradable considerando que seguía con frío.

Tomoyo soltó la cortina y mi mano, y entonces me rodeó con ambos brazos, abrazándome y pegando su rostro contra mi cabello.

\- Sigues un poco nerviosa, ¿verdad? – Me murmuró con suma gentileza.

El sentirla tan cerca de repente, me congeló un poco, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer para responderle, fue asentir con mi cabeza. Ella me abrazó con más fuerza contra ella, y se quedó así, sin decir nada, ni hacer nada más; posiblemente intentaba tranquilizarme.

\- Y… Entonces... – Susurré de pronto con duda en mis palabras. Como pude, voltee a verla sobre mi hombro. Sentía mi rostro arder. – ¿Cómo… empezamos…? ¿Qué es lo que… haremos exactamente?

Tomoyo, sin desvanecer esa tierna sonrisa que siempre lleva consigo, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y me miró fijamente, algo divertida.

\- ¿Qué haremos exactamente? ¿No habrás aceptado hacer esto sin saber qué es lo que haríamos, o sí?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sí lo sé…! Sólo… No estoy segura…

Me daba un poco de pena admitirlo tan abiertamente. Ella misma me lo acababa de decir hace unos minutos en la tina: todo eso no era un tema en el que pensará de manera regular, y con _“no pensarlo de manera regular”_ , me refiero a casi nunca.

\- No es que no sepa nada de eso. Sé lo que se supone que se hace cuando un hombre y una mujer… Lo hacen. Pero no sé exactamente cómo… tú… y yo…

Me sentía como una niña de diez años otra vez. Insegura, algo temblorosa y dudosa. La verdad era que mis acercamientos teóricos hacia… El sexo, habían sido realmente reducidos hasta ese entonces. Obviamente sabía cómo un hombre y una mujer hacían _“eso”_. Todos sabían cómo era, eso te lo enseñaban en la escuela. Incluso, aunque me apena un poco, en un par de ocasiones durante mis años de secundaria, me había tocado cruzarme con… Cierto tipo de imágenes, que ya no dejaban mucho más a la imaginación lo descrito en las explicaciones escolares. Incluso hace un año, una compañera de la escuela había llevado una revista _manga_ para adultos a escondidas a la escuela, que supuestamente le había encontrado a su hermano y se las enseñó al resto de las chicas. Yo no quise verla, aunque escuché de lejos un poco lo que decían o describían. Fuera de eso, estaba pasando por toda esa experiencia, prácticamente en blanco.

¿Por qué nunca tuve la curiosidad de investigarlo, de saber más al respecto? ¿Por qué nunca consideré la posibilidad de que esto pasaría, de que terminaría en ese lugar y momento, con la persona que amo? ¿Sería acaso porque hasta hace unos meses atrás, jamás consideré que esa persona sería otra mujer?

Tomoyo se separó un poco de mí, y con mucha delicadeza me hizo darme la media vuelta para que estuviéramos cara  a cara; yo no me opuse a ello. Su mirada se volvió un poco intimidante para mí, y me vi forzada a voltearme a otro lado.

\- Dime algo, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué es para ti realmente hacer el amor? – Me preguntó directamente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – Y no me refiero al acto físico que nos enseñaron en la escuela, o lo que ponen en las revistas para adultos. Realmente, para ti, ¿qué es que una pareja enamorada haga el amor?

Me quedé muda. ¿Qué podría responder a una pregunta cómo esa? Tomoyo notó de inmediato que no era capaz de decirle nada, y en el fondo muy seguramente lo esperaba desde un inicio. Me volvió a sonreír, y entonces alzó su mano derecha hacia mi mejilla, y me acarició con la yema de los dedos.

\- ¿Crees que es algo que sólo un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer? Yo creo que somos el vivo ejemplo de que se puede sentir un gran amor por otra persona, independientemente de si es un hombre o una mujer. ¿No lo crees?

\- Sí… Lo somos. Pero creo que en realidad… No sé… No sé lo que es realmente… Hacer el amor.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga que es para mí?

De nuevo no le respondí con palabras, sino que sólo asentí lentamente con mi cabeza.

Tomoyo tomó mi rostro con sus manos, y se me acercó. Pensé de inmediato que me besaría, por lo que, quizás por reflejo, cerré mis ojos, esperando el contacto de sus labios. Sin embargo, dicho contacto no ocurrió. En lugar de ello, Tomoyo mantuvo su rostro a unos centímetros de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro. Quise abrir mis ojos de nuevo, pero por alguna razón no pude. De hecho, era incapaz incluso de moverme…

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero jamás he hecho el amor con nadie, Sakura-chan. Siempre desee que si algún día lo hacía, sería contigo, contigo y con nadie más… - Sentí como bajó sus brazos desde mejillas hacia mi cuello, luego por mis hombros, y mis brazos. – Para mí, que dos personas hagan el amor, es más que un acto físico específico que se pueda describir. Es más que seguir una lista de pasos o instrucciones fijas en una lista. Para mí, se trata de un acto de completa intimidad…

Sus manos siguieron bajando por mis brazos, acariciando cada centímetro de piel en la ruta hacia mis manos, las cuales tomó dulcemente y empezó a guiarme para que comenzara a caminar. ¿Hacia dónde?, no lo sabía en su momento, ni tampoco me lo pregunté. Sólo me dejé llevar por ella, totalmente sumida en la sensación que me provocaba escuchar su dulce voz.

\- Yo creo que… Cuando dos personas hacen el amor, sienten como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Por esos breves momentos, no importan los problemas, no importa la escuela, el trabajo, o lo que esté pasando más allá de la puerta. Uno se transforma en el todo del otro, y ya no hay nada ni nadie entre ellos…

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí que mis piernas se encontraban con el borde de la cama. Ella me siguió guiando, haciendo que me sentara en la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado. Sentí entonces como dirigía su mano hacia mi rostro, y me acariciaba tenuemente con la yema de los dedos, pasando por mi frente, mis parpados, mi nariz, mis mejillas, mis labios, mi barbilla, y turnándose entre uno y otro. Luego de unos segundos, bajó por mi cuello y mis hombros, y se dirigió a la altura de mi pecho… Al nudo que mantenía mi toalla atada a mi cuerpo.

\- No hay obstáculos, ni ropa, ni paredes, ni barreras. – Escuchaba como susurra, ahora directamente sobre mi oído. Temblé un poco; recuerdo que sentí como mi piel se erizaba. Tomó mi toalla, y empezó a desatarla; ni siquiera me cruzó por la cabeza detenerla. – Sus cuerpos y sus almas pueden de esa forma sentirse por completo el uno al otro. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo…

Sentí frío cuando la tela de la toalla dejó de proteger mi cuerpo. Sentí por unos momentos el impulso de cubrirme, pero Tomoyo se me adelantó, rodeándome con sus brazos, y pegándose contra mi costado. Los senos de Tomoyo estaban pegados contra mi brazo; era una sensación extraña tenerla directamente, sin nada de ropa, y sentirla tan cerca, tan cerca de mí…

Comenzó entonces a frotar su rostro contra mi mejilla y mi cuello; el roce de su nariz me daba un poco de cosquillas. No tardó mucho en comenzar a besarme. De manera lenta, delicada. Era un poco diferente a los besos de cuello de costumbre. No eran tan fuertes y apasionados como siempre… Pero por alguna razón, se sentían mucho, mucho más. La sola cercanía de sus labios con mi piel me provocaba una sensación enorme que me recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué era tan diferente? ¿Qué era lo que me provocaba eso tan fuerte?

\- Todo lo que hacen, lo hacen pensando únicamente en la otra persona. – Escuché como continuaba susurrándome, entre un beso y otro. – Y deseando que él sienta todas sus emociones con cada acción…

Tomoyo me tomó de los hombros, y suavemente comenzó a hacer que me hiciera hacia atrás para recostarme en la cama. ¿Por qué hacía eso? En realidad, no importaba. Sólo quería seguir escuchando su voz, y sentir su cuerpo contra el mío; estaba tan cómoda, que no quería hacer nada que la hiciera detenerse. Mi espalda desnuda se encontró directamente con el cobertor de la cama de Tomoyo. Se sentía tan suave; fue como recostarme sobre una nube… Aunque nunca me he recostado sobre una nube antes, pero creo que se ha de sentir parecido a lo que sentí en esos momentos. Tomoyo se recostó a mi lado también, y continuó besando mi cuello. Rodeó mi cuerpo con un brazo, y empezó acariciar mi costado y brazo.

Mi respiración se agitó. No era como se me aceleraba con los besos de cuello, era algo mucho más fuerte. Incluso mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, lo sentía brincar debajo de mi pecho.

\- Así que, en pocas palabras, ¿qué se hace cuando dos personas hacen el amor? – Me murmuró muy despacio sobre mi oído. – Lo que sea que ambos deseen hacer…

Volví a temblar cuando escuché esas últimas palabras tan cerca de mí. Había escuchado todo lo que dijo, pero fue hasta ese momento en el que comencé a procesarlo, en el que comencé a entender las palabras que me acababa de decir, y ese sólo hecho me sonrojó… En sentido figurado, ya que de manera literal de segura ya lo estaba desde hace mucho. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, e intenté voltear a verla como me fue posible; pero mi cuerpo se sentía débil, muy débil…

\- Creo que en realidad sabes mucho de esto… Para nunca haberlo hecho… - Señalé entre suspiros profundos. Tomoyo rio un poco, sonriendo con ligera astucia en su expresión.

\- Soné muy segura mí misma, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó con un tono burlón. – He leído mucho al respecto, tal vez más de lo que debía. Pero en realidad, todo eso que dije es cómo me imagino que es, como me he imaginado muchas veces que sería… Hacerlo contigo… Sakura-chan…

Tomó mi rostro de nuevo con sus manos y volvió a acercarse hacia mí. Esta vez, si unió sus suaves labios contra los míos, y ahí los dejó, moviéndolos dulcemente en uno de los besos más tiernos que nos habíamos dado. Sin separar la unión de nuestros labios, sentí como se iba colocando lentamente sobre mí, como cuando estábamos en el suelo. Ahora ya no sentía miedo o asombro como antes. En realidad, ni siquiera me molestaba en pensar al respecto; estaba más concentrada y lo bien que se sentía ese beso. Todo se sentía con mucha más fuerza que otras ocasiones, todo lo podía sentir con mucha más plenitud.

No sé cuánto nos besamos. Dependiendo del momento, al recordarlo, me parece que fue mucho, o muy poco. Volví a abrir mis ojos, y con lo primero que encontré, por supuesto, fue con el rostro de Tomoyo, suspendido sobre mí, mirándome fijamente con una amplia sonrisa, y con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Yo le regresé su sonrisa.

Es extraño de describir, pero el escuchar esas palabras, y no sólo escucharlas, sino además sentir en carne propia que esa persona ante mí me amaba tanto, me… deseaba tanto, fue una sensación realmente agradable, halagadora. Tomoyo me miraba como siempre, pero ahora incluso más que antes: cómo si fuera la persona más hermosa y maravillosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Y así era como me sentía en esos momentos, así era como Tomoyo me hacía sentir.

\- Quiero sentir contigo todo eso que describes, Tomoyo. – Le dije luego de un rato de estar en silencio, simplemente contemplando su expresión. – Quiero realmente… Hacer el amor contigo… ¿Cómo comenzamos…?

Tomoyo me volvió a sonreír ampliamente, y se me volvió a acercar. De nuevo, de manera instintiva, intuí que me besaría, por lo que cerré mis ojos y aguardé. Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, se detuvo, y pronunció muy despacio…

\- Ya… lo hicimos…

\- ¿Qué…?

Me sorprendí un poco de escucharla decir tal cosa. Quise abrir mis ojos y preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces cortó los escasos milímetros que había entre nuestros labios, sellando así el beso que había visto venir. Ya no era lento o delicado como antes, sino un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápido. Bajó también todo su cuerpo, recostándolo contra el mío. No había ninguna tela, ni nada que separara nuestros cuerpos; ninguna _“barrera o pared”_. Ella agitaba un poco su cuerpo mientras me besaba, e irremediablemente se rozaba contra el mío. Sus pechos presionaban los míos con fuerza. Mis pezones, estaban algo sensibles; podía sentir por completo el roce de su piel contra ellos, cada uno más placentero que el anterior. Sus piernas se apretaban un poco contra las mías, como si intentara abrazarlas. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuello, mis mejillas y mis hombros. ¿Y yo? Yo no hacía, o podía hacer algo. Simplemente dejé que ella hiciera lo que quisiera… Y fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, mi cuerpo se lo agradecía enormemente.

El beso convencional no tardó mucho en convertirse en un beso de lengua, y yo la dejé. Abrí ligeramente mis labios, y permití que su lengua entrara en mi boca, y acariciara la mía. Casi siempre me portaba muy pasiva… ¿Así se diría?, en ese tipo de besos; casi siempre me quedaba quieta, y dejaba que ella fuera la que decidiera qué hacer. Pero en ese momento me atreví a hacer algo un poco diferente. Comencé a mover mi propia lengua, de manera insegura contra la suya, intentando ganar un poco de terreno, hasta lograr introducirme en su boca. Ella de hecho no se opuso de gran forma a ello; de hecho más bien pareció permitírmelo. Me pareció tan raro tomar aunque fuera un poco el control por una vez, pero no me desagradó.

Tomoyo se separó abruptamente de mí, y tomó una larga bocanada de aire. En ese instante me di cuenta que a mí también se me había ido el aliento, y respiraba con agitación intentando remediarlo. Tomoyo alzó su cuerpo un poco, y se acomodó su largo cabello hacia un lado. Volvió a bajar, pero ahora no hacia mis labios, sino directo a mi cuello, y empezó a turnarse entre besos y lamidas en esa zona tan sensible. Estuve unos momentos preguntándome si yo debía de hacer algo también. ¿Debería también intentar besarle el cuello? ¿Acariciarla? No tuve mucha oportunidad de pensar en ello, ya que en ese momento, Tomoyo hizo algo… Inesperado.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi costado derecho, y lo acarició. Eso no fue lo inesperado. Lo inesperado fue que empezó a subir lentamente por él al tiempo que me besaba, a subir… Hacia mi busto. Cuando menos lo pensé, los dedos de Tomoyo habían llegado hacia mi pecho derecho, y comenzaba a pasarlos en círculos por todo él, esquivando, posiblemente apropósito, el área de mi pezón.

Eso me sorprendió mucho. Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, y voltee a ver como pude, viendo su mano sobre mi seno. ¿Me estaba tocando… ahí? Eso era tan raro, era una parte tan privada para mí, nunca se la había mostrado a nadie… Bueno, no deliberadamente ni prolongadamente, pero lo que definitivamente nunca había dejado era que alguien me tocara de esa forma. Fue… Tan extraño. No era que sintiera nada en especial, sólo ligeras cosquillas en mi piel cuando los rozaba con sus dedos. No se trataba tanto de lo que me hacía sentir físicamente, sino lo que significaba que alguien me estuviera tocando de esa forma, en ese lugar… Al menos así era, hasta que al fin dirigió sus dedos hacia mi pezón, y empezó a acariciarlo de manera regular, de arriba hacia abajo, con la yema de los dedos.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios al sentir esa caricia, que en verdad, en verdad se sentían demasiado, incluso más que cuando sus pechos se frotaban con ellos hace unos momentos. Cada toque era como una pequeña chispa, y apenas terminaba de procesar una, cuando le seguía la siguiente y la siguiente. ¿Era natural que estuvieran tan sensibles? Creo que nunca los había tenido así antes; de haberlos tenido, el sólo roce con mi ropa hubiera sido bastante incómodo. ¿Era acaso como resultado de lo que estábamos haciendo? Porque para ese entonces, no podía negar el hecho de que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma que jamás había hecho antes. Me sentía caliente, no sólo mi rostro, sino todo mi cuerpo, hasta la punta de los pies; incluso sentía que mi frente sudaba ligeramente. La parte que más sentía caliente, era la parte baja de mi vientre. Sentía además en esa área una extraña presión, que no era desagradable, sólo… Inusual. Mi piel, sobre todo algunas zonas como mi cuello, mis pezones, mis labios, mis costados… Se encontraban muy sensibles, extremadamente sensibles. El sólo roce de los dedos, los labios o la lengua de Tomoyo, se sentía demasiado. Me faltaba el aire, y necesitaba dar profundas bocanadas de aire para no asfixiarme. Y mi corazón… ¡Cielos!, mi corazón latía tan fuerte, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio.

\- ¿Se siente bien si te tocó aquí? – Escuché que me preguntaba justo después de una lamida en mi cuello, y justo antes de otra más. De seguro su pregunta era acerca de lo que hacía en mi pezón, el cuál seguía acariciando con sus dedos.

\- Yo… No lo sé… Cre… Creo que… ¿Tal vez…? – Le respondí suspiros, volteando mi rostro hacia otro lado. Me daba mucha pena decirlo abiertamente, pero en efecto se sentía bien… Muy bien.

\- Me alegra tanto escuchar eso, Sakura. – Agregó con mucha emoción. – Me alegra tanto hacerte sentir bien. Quiero hacerte sentir cada vez mejor Sakura, quiero ser la única que te haga sentir así…

Mientras decía eso, percibí como iba bajando por mi cuello, luego por lo hombro, y luego bajó un poco más, y un poco más… Y presentí a donde se dirigía…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! Espera, Tomoyo…

No escuchó mi petición, o quizás prefirió no escucharla. Siguió bajando los últimos centímetros que le faltaban, y entonces colocó sus labios contra mi pezón izquierdo, en un delicado y muy suave beso, que para mí se sintió mucho más… Un fuerte suspiro surgió de mis labios, y mi espalda se separó un poco de la cama sin que yo quisiera. No me dio ni siquiera tiempo de asimilarlo por completo, cuando volvió a darme otro beso en el mismo sitio, y otro, y otro, cada uno más duradero que el anterior. Siguió así, hasta que los besos ya no fueron suficientes, y tuvo que usar su lengua. Su lengua… Hasta ese momento preciso, nada de lo que hubiera sentido físicamente en mi vida se comparó a lo que sentí cuando la cálida lengua de Tomoyo tocó mi piel, de abajo hacia arriba, apenas con la punta, recorriéndolo todo de manera lenta…

\- ¡Ah! – Lo que surgió de mi boca ya no fue un simple suspiró; había sido un pequeño gemido, pero no de dolor, sino de algo más…

No se detuvo ahí. Continuó, y continuó, explorando por completo esa área específica con su lengua, poco a poco con algo más de apuro. Sus dedos seguían acariciándome del otro lado, igualmente aumentando su velocidad al mismo ritmo que su lengua. Eso, era demasiado para mí…

\- No, Tomoyo… Por favor… ¡Ah! Se… Siente muy raro… ¡No! ¡Ah!

Apenas y podía hablar. Cada vez que ella hacía algo, un pequeño gemido se escaba de mí y cortaba mis palabras. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura si realmente lograba decir algo o sólo lo pensaba, pues Tomoyo jamás pareció mostrar intención alguna de detenerse, sino todo lo contrario. No sabía qué pensar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Era como descargas de sensaciones que me recorrían una detrás de otra, y no podía procesarlas todas. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba, mi espalda se arqueaba un poco, y mis piernas se agitaban. ¿Todo eso que sentía era normal? Tenía un poco de miedo, pues todo era tan nuevo, tan diferente a lo que habíamos hecho hasta entonces.

Llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi boca en intento de silenciarme. Funcionó en parte, ya que aunque la silenciaba, mi voz no lograba permanecer oculta por completo. Fui consciente entonces que los dedos de mi otra mano apretaban con fuerza el cobertor. Era curioso, me recordó a cuando me ponían una vacuna de más pequeña. El miedo me hacía querer aferrarme a algo mientras me inyectaban, como a mi asiento, o a la camisa de mi padre. El acto era muy similar, pero el sentimiento era totalmente distinto.

Mis piernas se estiraban y flexionaban sin razón aparente. Parecían estar buscando una posición exacta, pero yo no lo ordenaban; ellas lo hacían por sí solas, como si tuvieran vida propia. En uno de esos movimientos involuntarios, alcé mi pierna izquierda, y de alguna forma mi muslo terminó entre las piernas de Tomoyo, pegándose contra ella.

\- ¡Ah! – En ese momento, Tomoyo se separó abruptamente su rostro de mí, y soltó un pequeño gemido al aire.

Yo no entendía lo que había pasado, y tardé un par de segundos en entender siquiera que lo había hecho. Abrí mis ojos con debilidad, y la vi aún sobre mí, con una mano sobre mi pecho, y la otra apoyada en la cama. Tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás, y sus ojos muy abiertos puestos en el techo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi muslo se había pegado contra ella. ¿Acaso en un movimiento brusco la había golpeado? Tal vez le había dolido y por eso lo había hecho. Me alarmé mucho de golpe… Pero esa alarma fue remplazada por algo más casi de inmediato. Sentí algo curioso contra mi muslo. Me di cuenta de que lo había pegado contra la entrepierna de Tomoyo sin querer. Sentía ligeramente los piquetes de sus vellos contra mi piel, y una extraña sensación, caliente y húmeda. Recuerdo haber pensado, ingenuamente, _“¿Sigue húmeda de la tina?”_ , pero no era eso…

De repente, Tomoyo empezó a moverse. Movió un poco su cadera hacia el frente, y luego hacia atrás con movimientos lentos; estaba frotándose contra mi muslo… No entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero lo hacía. Se movió hacia adelante hacia atrás, y yo sólo sentía sus vellos, haciéndome un poco de cosquillas, pero principalmente esa extraña sensación húmeda, que se quedaba en mi piel. Tomoyo volvió a bajar, y siguiendo haciendo lo mismo: lamiendo o acariciando mis pezones, pero ahora los turnaba con los movimiento de su cadera contra mi muslo. Al parecer no la había golpeado ni hecho nada malo… Sino todo lo contrario.

Escuché como Tomoyo empezó a soltar también ligeros suspiros entre cada una de sus lamidas. Su rostro se puso mucho más rojo, y en su piel pálida eso se notaba muchísimo más. Los movimientos de su cadera se volvieron poco a poco más rápidos, y eso provocaba que lo que me hacía lo hiciera igual. Conforme progresaba, mi cuerpo parecía estarse adaptando a la nueva sensación, y ya no me era tan extraña. En lugar de preocuparme por si lo que sentía estaba bien, o qué era exactamente, mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse, a recostarse por completo sobre el edredón, y simplemente dedicarse a sentir, a sentirlo todo…

Luego de un largo rato, Tomoyo se detuvo, y se dejó recostar como roca sobre mí. La escuché respirar agitadamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté un poco preocupada.

\- Sí, descuida… Sólo un poco cansada…

\- Lo siento… Lo estás haciendo todo tú sola…

\- Descuida… No sabes lo feliz que esto me hace, Sakura…

Voltee a verla, y noté un pequeño brillo asomándose entre sus parpados cerrados. ¿Estaba… llorando?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

\- Yo… Me siento bien… No sabía que mis pechos pudieran ser así de sensibles… - Sin darme cuenta, acerque una de manos a mi pecho, tocándolo ligeramente con mis dedos. Sí, se sentía bien, pero no tan bien como cuando Tomoyo lo hacía.

\- Tal vez sea una pregunta inapropiada en estos momentos. – Tomoyo se volvió a alzar, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza para verme de frente. – ¿Pero nunca te has tocado antes?

\- ¿Tocado?

\- Hablo de… - Miró de reojo al techo, como queriendo pensar en qué decir después. –Masturbarte…

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar tales palabras. Sí, había oído algo sobre eso antes. ¿Pero qué era exactamente? Hice un rápido recuento a las clases de sexualidad de la secundaria. Masturbarse, era según recordaba, un acto por el cuál alguien se estimulaba a sí misma de manera sexual, sin la presencia de otra persona… O algo así. Esas clases me daban tanta pena, que creo que sólo se me grababa la mitad de lo que oía.

\- No creo… Haber hecho algo como eso… - Comenté un poco avergonzada.

\- Oh, no te alarmes, no es algo fuera de lo común. – Tomoyo tenía su rostro apoyado contra sus manos, y su torso recostado contra el mío, al parecer de manera cómoda, al menos para ella; incluso subía y bajaba sus piernas de manera natural. – Leí en una ocasión que no todas las mujeres lo hacían, pero lo recomendaban para conocer mejor tu cuerpo, tus zonas sensibles, y qué es lo que te gusta, para que así tu pareja lo pudiera saber también.

\- ¿Dónde… lees todas esas cosas… Tomoyo?

Me sonrió en ese momento de oreja a oreja de forma inocente.

\- Internet es una maravilla, ¿sabes? Ya no es sólo para envío de correos y jugar en línea. Puedes encontrar tantas cosas sobre un tema que te interese…

\- Oh… Bueno, en mi casa la única computadora es la de mi padre, y sólo la uso para trabajos de la escuela… No creo que le gusté que busque… Ese tipo de cosas… - Me quedé callada unos momentos. Había una pregunta, cuya respuesta creo que era más que obvia, pero aun así lo hice. – ¿Tú… lo has hecho…?

Tomoyo no me respondió, no de inmediato al menos. Se quedó viéndome con su misma sonrisa. Su expresión era tan tierna, tan hermosa… Se veía incluso más hermosa que de costumbre. No sé si era su expresión, o ese sonroso tan nuevo en sus mejillas, o quizás su mirada, pero había algo muy diferente en ella.

\- He hecho algunas cosas de ese estilo. – Me respondió. – Quería saber dónde en mi cuerpo se sentía bien que me acariciara, y esperaba que eso me ayudara a saber en dónde podría gustarte a ti. Ese es el truco de esto, ¿no lo crees? Hacerle a tu pareja lo que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti…

\- Entonces… ¿A ti te gustaría… que yo…?

Colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

\- No debes de presionarte, Sakura. Déjamelo todo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Aún con su dedo contra mí, asentí con mi cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su petición. Aunque no lo estuviera, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? En realidad no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, y para bien o para mal, Tomoyo parecía saber mucho más del tema. En parte eso me hizo sentir segura. Posiblemente si ninguna de los dos supiera al respecto, haríamos algo mal, o incorrecto. Alguna saldría lastimada, o Peor… ¿Es un pensamiento demasiado fatalista?

De repente, se inclinó hacia mí, y me dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Ya me siento mejor. ¿Continuamos?

\- Si… Si tú quieres…

Se volvió a inclinar hacia mí, dándome otro beso, pero ahora en los labios. No tardó mucho en bajar, directamente y sin escalas, hacia mi busto de nuevo. Ahora cambio de lado, y empezó a lamerme del lado derecho, y a acariciarme del lado izquierdo. Y de nuevo, yo simplemente la dejé hacer lo que quisiera, lo que ella creyera que era lo correcto. Como dije, mi cuerpo ya se había hecho a la idea de todas las cosas nuevas que estaba sintiendo, por lo que sin confusión o medio de por medio, podía limitarme a simplemente sentir… Sentir sus caricias… Sentir sus besos, sus lamidas… Sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío… De sentirlo todo.

Jamás esperé que se llegara a sentir de esa forma. Era como sentir las mariposas en el estómago que me causaban los besos, pero multiplicados por cien. Me sentía tan relajada, tan tranquila; no quería que terminara pronto. Pero como ya parecía broma recurrente del Dios de las relaciones, si es que existe algo como eso, justo cuando estaba acostumbrada a ese algo nuevo y lo comenzaba a disfrutar plenamente, de golpe tenía que ser remplazado por algo más grande y sorprendente, y más difícil de digerir que lo anterior.

Tomoyo separó sus labios y su mano de mí, y pensé que posiblemente volvería a descansar, o tal vez de nuevo había hecho algo sin querer que provocara el cambio. Sin embargo, no se separó por completo. En su lugar, sentí que me daba un beso en mi vientre, y luego me dio otro, aunque más abajo. Y luego otro, y otro de la misma forma. Beso, tras beso, creando un pequeño camino que bajaba y bajaba… Y bajaba… A mitad de su recorrido, me alarmé un poco. Mis ojos se abrieron en alerta, y me apoyé en mis brazos para alzar un poco mi torso y voltear a ver qué era lo que hacía. Tomoyo ya había pasado mi ombligo… Y siguió bajando.

\- ¡Espera…!, ¡Espera Tomoyo! ¡¿Qué… vas a hacer?! – Le casi grité con nervios. – ¿No irás a…? ¡No!, ¡espera!

Fue más un reflejo que una acción consciente. Alcé mi mano izquierda hacia ella y la coloqué sobre su frente para empujarla un poco hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo, apreté mis piernas entre sí con la mayor fuerza que pude.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Me preguntó confundida. Mi mano seguía pegada contra su rostro y sólo era capaz de verme entre mis dedos.

\- ¿Qué… qué ibas a hacer… ahí…?

\- Bueno, iba a… - Guardó silencio, y noté como miraba de reojo a otro lado, pensando. – Supongo que es mejor decir las cosas como son… Te iba a besar y lamer tu vagina, Sakura, como lo hice en tu pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – No sé qué me hizo saltar más, lo que dijo, el hecho de que lo dijera tan directamente y de forma tan _“natural”_.

De nuevo, tal vez fue más un reflejo involuntario que otra cosa, pero de inmediato me aparté de ella como un gato asustado. Me hice rápidamente hacia atrás en la cama, hasta que me encontré con la cabecera. Apreté aún más mis piernas, e incluso me intenté cubrir con mi mano… esa área, y con mi otro brazo rodee mis pechos.

Tomoyo me miró confundida desde el extremo de la cama. Se puso de rodillas sobre el cobertor, y me miró fijamente desde la distancia.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No, claro que no. – Le respondí tartamudeando un poco. – Es sólo que… Eso que dijiste de… besos y lamidas… a… ahí… - Bajé en mi mirada un poco hacia mis piernas. – Eso no suena muy… Bueno… Normal…

\- Pero claro que lo es. – Me respondió con un tono jovial. – Se llama sexo oral…

\- ¡¿Sexo qué?! Cómo… ¿un examen oral…?

\- No precisamente. Es cuando una persona estimular el sexo… Es decir, los genitales, de su pareja con sus labios y su lengua con el fin de darle placer, como lamer el vagina en una mujer, o en los hombres el pe…

\- ¡Demasiada información! – Le exclamé con fuerza, intentando evitar que no prosiguiera.

\- Lo siento, es un poco confuso para mí. – Llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. – No sé bien qué sepas o que recuerdes de este tema, o qué palabras sean las políticamente correctas para describirlas. Y siento que mis explicaciones hasta ahora han sido algo reducidas, y supuse que una definición más extensa te sería de más utilidad…

No debía de ser nada sencillo para Tomoyo, lidiar con alguien como yo, que no sabía casi nada de ese tema. En definitiva todo eso no era su culpa, yo era la culpable por nunca haber puesto el interés debido en ese tipo de temas; y ahora la hacía sufrir un poco por mi ignorancia. Aun así, lo que me acababa de decir me dejó intrigada. ¿Sexo oral?, ¿realmente existía algo como eso…? En aquella ocasión cuando nuestra compañera había llevado aquella revista a la escuela y todas comentaban sobre ella, me pareció escuchar que mencionaban algo parecido, pero en su momento creo que no lo entendí a la perfección.

\- Entonces… las personas… ¿Hacen eso de manera normal…? ¿Lamerse… entre sí…?

\- Si lo dices de esa forma suena un poco extraño, pero sí. Y según leí, es algo que se siente realmente bien…

En ese momento, se sentó normal en la cama, y abrió un poco sus piernas en mi dirección, dejando a mi completa vista su entrepierna… Apenas la vi por una fracción de segundo, antes de voltearme por completo hacia otro lado, apenada por la posición que Tomoyo había tomado tan repentinamente. Nunca había visto de frente y directo la vagina de otra mujer antes; en un par de ocasiones me había visto a mí misma en un espejo en el baño, principalmente cuando me estaba empezando a crecer el vello ahí abajo, y estaban los dibujos de los libros de biología; pero fuera de eso, nada más.

\- Yo sólo me he acariciado con mis dedos. – Escuché que me decía, y poco a poco fui volteándola a ver de nuevo. – Pero me imaginó que si Sakura me acariciará aquí con su lengua, se sentiría mucho… mucho… mejor…

Tomoyo seguía sentada y con sus piernas separadas. Había colocado una mano sobre su entrepierna, y movía un poco sus dedos sobre esa área mientras hablaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?

\- ¿Dices que… te gustaría… que yo…?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Respondió rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces. – Pero no te presionaré a nada, Sakura. No haré nada que te haga sentir incomoda…

\- De hecho, ya que lo mencionas… - Le sonreí con algo de nervios. – No creo estar… Lista para eso del… Oral… Si estás de acuerdo… ¿Podríamos dejarlo así por hoy?

A Tomoyo pareció sorprenderle un poco mi petición, y por primera vez en toda esa tarde su sonrisa se desvaneció. Creía que al fin había hecho algo mal, que al fin había dicho algo que la había hecho enojar. Pero todo lo que habíamos hecho esa tarde, había sido bastante denso para mí; en verdad no me sentía preparada ni física ni mentalmente para hacer lo que me describía, y en especial temía que luego de ello viniera una sorpresa aún mayor. Buscaba la manera de decirle eso mismo, pero con otras palabras, algo que me ayudará a evitar que se enojara o decepcionara. Por suerte para mí, no hizo falta. Tomoyo volvió a sonreírme luego de un rato, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Está bien, Sakura. Te dije que iríamos más lento, y supongo que tal vez presioné demasiado…

\- No, no es eso. Yo… en verdad disfruté mucho lo que hicimos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Sí! Jamás… Me había sentido así antes… Fue casi…

\- ¿Mágico?

Era curioso escucharla usar esa palabra para describirlo. Mágico, sí… En definitiva lo era, parecido a la magia. Había sido… Mágico. Asentí con mi cabeza, y le regresé su sonrisa.

\- Oh Sakura… No sabes… Lo feliz que me hace sentir tus palabras… No sabes, lo bien que me hace sentir… que compartamos esto…

Me sentí más que aliviada al oírla, no sólo porque no estuviera molesta, sino porque hubiera accedido a detenernos por hoy. Aunque me sentía un poco culpable. Le había dicho que quería y que haría el amor con ella, pero a la mitad del camino me acobardé. Aunque, no podía culparme por ello. El traerme hasta aquí sin decirme nada, lanzárseme encima… Me esforcé lo más que pude, y creo que Tomoyo en parte lo sabía.

Noté entonces que algo inusual ocurría. La respiración de Tomoyo se había acelerado de nuevo, y soltaba pequeños suspiros que resoban en el perfecto silencio del cuarto. Cuando la miré de nuevo, ella tenía su mirada baja, y sus ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué miraba? Bajé mis propios ojos por su cuerpo, hasta ver que aún tenía sus dedos entre sus piernas, y se acariciaba igual que antes, aunque ahora, con un ritmo mayor.

\- Tomoyo… - Susurré un poco extrañada ante lo que veía. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Parecía tener toda su atención puesta en eso que estaba haciendo. Sus movimientos eran similares a como cuando alguien se rascaba, pero no usa sus uñas sino la yema de los dedos. Comencé a percibir un extraño sonido que hacían sus dedos al moverse, sonaba algo _chicloso_ , húmedo.

\- Esto… es a lo que me refería cuando te pregunté si te habías tocado alguna vez. – Me respondió entre suspiros. – Me estoy… Masturbando…

\- ¡¿Te estás qué?!

¿Eso era masturbarse? Claro, tenía sentido al menos en el concepto, ¿pero por qué lo estaba haciendo? Sin querer, mis ojos se clavaron por completo en su mano y en cómo se movía contra sí, y fui incapaz de apartar mi mirada en lo absoluto. Cada vez que sus dedos se movían el cuerpo de Tomoyo parecía reaccionar, temblaba un poco, y suspiraba con más fuerza. ¿Eso significaba que… se sentía bien? ¿Acariciarse con sus dedos en esa parte… se sentía bien?

\- No puedes culparme. – Siguió diciéndome. – Todo esto que hicimos, me excitó demasiado...

¿Lo que habíamos hecho?

Noté entonces que con su mano izquierda, se tomaba a sí misma su pezón izquierdo, y comenzaba a acariciárselo con sus dedos, en círculos, de abajo hacia arriba, como ella misma lo había hecho conmigo.

\- Se siente muy diferente que las otras veces que lo he hecho. ¿Será porque no estoy sola?

Tomoyo, mi novia Tomoyo, estaba totalmente desnuda delante de mí, y estaba tocándose su intimidad, y sus pechos. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿era normal que lo hiciera? No entendía nada,  pero… Entre tanta confusión que me causaba lo que veía, también había algo de… fascinación. No sé si era la forma correcta de decirlo, pero era parecido. No podía dejar de verla, no podía dejar de admirar cada una de sus acciones, de escuchar cada uno de los sonidos que surgían de sus labios. Tomoyo, ¿en verdad se sentía tan bien lo que hacías?

Sin detenerse, volvió a alzar su cabeza para voltear a verme. El sentir sus ojos sobre mí me hizo retroceder mi cuerpo un poco y pegarlo contra la cabecera.

\- El que me veas tan fijamente mientras hago esto, me da un poco de pena…

\- Yo… Lo siento… - Intenté disculparme, y luego quise voltearme a otro lado.

\- No por favor, no dejes de mirarme. – Me dijo con algo de súplica en su tono. – Me da pena, pero quiero que me mires, por favor… Mírame, mira lo que he hecho cuando estoy sola, pensando en ti… Lo que deseo hacer contigo, Sakura…

¿En las noches pensando a mí? ¿A qué se refería con eso? No lo sabía, pero igual tomé su palabra y no dejé de verla ni un instante. Tomoyo hizo su cadera más al frente, apoyándose en sus pies, y llevó su mano izquierda hacia atrás para apoyarse en la orilla de la cama. Lo que hizo, provocó que su cuerpo se hiciera más visible para mí desde mi posición, y pudiera ver con mayor claridad, sus vellos oscuros, y los movimientos exactos que sus dedos. Entre un movimiento y otro, podía ver rastros de lo que eran sus labios vaginas, los cuales, por alguna razón, brillaban, como si estuvieran… ¿mojados? Recordé cuando esa pare de Tomoyo se había pegado a mi muslo, y la sensación cálida y húmeda que sentí. ¿Era eso?

Estaba tan sumida en ver lo que Tomoyo hacía, que no me di cuenta de que mi propia respiración, por alguna razón, comenzó a hacerse más rápida, y otra vez empecé a sentir calor. ¿Pero… porqué…? Tomoyo no me estaba tocando en esos momentos, ni siquiera estaba cerca de mí. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar como hace unos momentos?

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, y por más que lo intenté no la pude hacer a un lado, sobre todo alimentada por los gemidos que Tomoyo soltaba sin pudor. Si yo me tocaba en esa parte como Tomoyo lo hacía… ¿También me sentiría así de bien? Era algo que me causaba curiosidad, pero también algo de rechazo. ¿Era normal tocarse en esa parte y de esa forma? Bueno, Tomoyo lo estaba haciendo justo frente a mí. Eso debía significar algo… ¿no?

Con sumo cuidado, casi como si tuviera miedo de romper algo, separé ligeramente mis piernas. Sentí en ese momento algo de frío, ahí abajo. Acerque mi mano colocándola a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, y me di cuenta que no era que estuviera fría; más bien esa parte en especial de mi cuerpo estaba mucho más caliente que el aire de la habitación. Dudé mucho si proseguir o no. No era tan raro, prácticamente me tocaba en esa parte cada vez que me bañaba, y nunca había sentido nada fuera de lo normal. Esa ocasión no debía porque ser diferente… Pero estaba equivocada.

En cuanto mis dedos tocaron mis labios, los sentí húmedos, resbaladizos, y cálidos. Además, al igual que ocurría con mis pezones, al parecer se encontraban un poco sensibles. El sólo roce de la yema de mis dedos, se sentía bastante. Comencé a acariciarme con algo de curiosidad, de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo. Ese líquido que me cubría no era agua de la bañera, era algo que surgía de mi cuerpo, algo que traspiraba como sudor. ¿Qué era?, ¿era normal? Rápidamente intenté hacer memoria de nuevo. Clases de sexualidad… El hombre insertaba el pene en la vagina de la mujer, pero ésta requería de cierta… ¿cuál era la palabra que usaban? ¿Lubricación?, para que el pene entrara más fácilmente. ¿Era eso a lo que se referían? Pues realmente ponía toda esa zona bastante resbaladiza.

Se sentía bien, pero no tan bien como al parecer a Tomoyo le hacía sentir. ¿Sería acaso que lo estaba haciendo mal? Voltee a ver a Tomoyo de nuevo, intentando ver con más claridad cómo ella lo hacía. Para mi sorpresa, Tomoyo me estaba viendo fijamente con una amplia sonrisa mientras se seguía tocando. ¿Me estaba viendo intentando imitarla? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándome? Me invadió una enorme sensación de vergüenza de pies a cabeza. Me sentí tentada retirar mi mano y volver a juntar mis piernas, pero… No lo hice. Aunque la pena era enorme, había otro sentimiento que era mucho más fuerte que ella…

No retiré mi mano, no cerré mis piernas, ni siquiera desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado. En su lugar, seguí intentando acariciarme, tal y como Tomoyo lo estaba haciendo. Pero ella comenzó a hacerlo con mucha más rapidez de pronto. Yo quise hacerlo también, pero el hacerlo tan rápido se me hizo un poco incómodo, por lo que decidí hacerlo más lento, despacio, sólo explorando, conociendo a más detalle esa parte de mí, con la que prácticamente había vivido toda mi vida, pero sólo hasta ese momento me había dado el tiempo de conocer. Era una sensación agradable, placentera, como un relajante masaje. ¿Eso era lo que Tomoyo estaba sintiendo? No, lo que ella sentía en esos momentos era algo mucho, mucho más intenso, y eso lo podía percibir fácilmente.

\- Sakura… Sakura… - Escuché que suspiraba con fuerza.

Los dedos de Tomoyo habían comenzado a moverse con más rapidez, e incluso su cadera se agitaba un poco. Los que antes fueron suspiros y gemidos, ya eran algo más. Tomoyo empezó a gritar, a gritar con mucha, mucha fuerza, tanto que de no haber estado solas fácilmente alguien la hubiera escuchado. Me asusté un poco. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse de forma violenta, y su espalda se arqueó tanto, que casi parecía que quisiera hacer la posición de arco.

\- ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!, ¡Oh Sakura!, ¡Te amo! ¡Te…! ¡¡Aaah!!

Todo culminó con un fuerte grito, mayor que los anteriores. Su cuerpo cayó por completo en la cama y se retorció un poco. Tenía su mano derecha presionando su entrepierna, y con la otra se abrazaba a sí misma. Su cabeza quedó colgando de la orilla de la cama, y escuché como soltó otros gritos más luego de aquel más fuerte, pero cada uno con menos fuerza que el anterior, hasta que se fue tranquilizando, poco a poco, hasta volverse sólo pequeños y casi inaudibles suspiros.

De un minuto a otro, se encontraba plácidamente recostada, con su cabeza colgando al igual que su largo cabello, pero plácidamente aun así. Respiraba agitada, como si acabara de correr en una carrera, y su pecho subía y bajaba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Gateé por la cama con cautela hacia ella, hasta colocarme a su lado.

\- Tomoyo… ¿Estás bien?

\- Más que bien. – Me respondió apenas con un peño hilo de voz. Luego, notándosele gran debilidad en su cuerpo, se alzó como le fue posible, y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, abrazándome. Dejó caer su cuerpo contra el mío, y yo la sostuve, pues parecía que estuviera a punto de caerse. – Sakura… gracias por todo…

\- ¿Gracias? – Respondí confundida. – Pero en realidad yo no hice nada, Tomoyo.

\- No lo digo sólo por hoy. En todo este tiempo, aunque todo esto de ser una pareja es tan nuevo y extraño para ti, e incluso algo aterrador, aun así te esfuerzas y dar todo por mí, por nosotras. Recuerda eso la próxima vez que sientas que eres una mala novia, porque eso es lo que hace una buena novia, ¿sabes?

Me sorprendió oírla decir eso tan de repente. No había olvidado lo que había dicho en la tina, sobre sentirme que no era una buena novia. El escucharla decir eso, me llenó de una gran alegría. La abracé con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, y pegue mi frente a la suya.

\- Gracias, Tomoyo… Tú eres la mejor novia que pudiera haber pedido…

Nos recostamos unos segundos para que Tomoyo pudiera descansar. Ella estaba abrazada de mí, con su rostro recostado sobre mi pecho, con sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer en una situación así, pero supuse que unas pequeñas caricias en su rostro o cabello no le molestarían a nadie; al menos a mí me gustaba que mi padre lo hiciera cuando intentaba dormirme en sus piernas, y ella había dicho que el secreto era tratar a tu pareja como a ti te gustaba. Estuvimos así por largo rato, hasta que se me ocurrió mirar al reloj despertador en el buró a lado de la cama de Tomoyo. Eran casi las seis de la tarde.

\- Tomoyo, ya es algo tarde. – Le susurró muy despacio, aunque en realidad ella no estaba dormida. – Tal vez deba de irme antes de que anochezca.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? – Me sugirió sin apartarse de mí ni abrir los ojos.

\- Pero mañana es día de escuela.

\- No me importa. – Me abrazó con más fuerza de pronto. – No me quiero separar de ti ni un instante en estos momentos. Por favor…

¿Cómo decirle que no a una petición como esa?

\- Está bien.

Nos quedamos recostadas una a lado de la otra por un rato más. Platicamos un poco de manera casual, justo como lo estábamos haciendo cuando recién llegamos, sólo que ahora estábamos acostada en la cama… Y desnudas. Fue un poco extraño comenzar a platicar de manera normal, estando en un estado no tan normal, al menos para mí. Pero al final fue agradable, se sintió tan natural, como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho así.

Nos levantamos luego de una hora más o menos, y fuimos de nuevo al cuarto de baño, esta vez para darnos un baño completo cómo debe de ser. Aunque la señora Sonomi iba a llegar un poco tarde, igual nos vestimos para que no hubiera sorpresas. Vimos algo de televisión, comimos bocadillos, e hicimos juntas la tarea que teníamos para el día siguiente. El resto de la tarde y la noche, fue más parecida a las tantas tardes que habíamos pasado juntas, y las que tanto me gustaban. Pero no todo era completamente igual, y eso lo sabía.

En retrospectiva, esa ha sido posiblemente una de las tardes más felices que pasé en compañía de Tomoyo. No por las cosas que hicimos, o más bien que Tomoyo me hizo. Sino por todo lo que sentí, todo lo que aprendí, todo lo que entendí en esos momentos; de mí, de Tomoyo, de nosotras. Sakura Kinomoto la novia, que había llegado a esa casa en la tarde, no había sido la misma que se había ido a la mañana siguiente. Algo había cambiado en mí, ahora me sentía mucho más segura de mi misma, y de la relación que tengo con Tomoyo. Fue mágico, en más de una forma.

En los días siguientes, no habíamos vuelto a hacer algo parecido de nuevo, ni se había tocado el tema otra vez… Bueno, al menos justamente hasta hoy, justamente hasta este momento, en el que estoy recostada a lado de Tomoyo de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión… Pero con sentimientos distintos tras lo que acabamos de hacer. Porque hoy mismo, no sólo volvimos a hacer lo que habíamos hecho ese día, sino que hicimos mucho más…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**En ocasiones uno cree que tiene planeado en roca lo que pasara en su historia, y lo que los personajes harán y no harán. Pero en otras, lo más sano es dejar a los personajes libres, y que estos reaccionen e interactúen como les sea natural, sin forzarlos, y que todo fluya según su curso. Más o menos algo así fue este capítulo. No fue precisamente como me imaginé que sería en un inicio, sino más bien yo diría que fue como debía de ser, como los personajes así lo quisieron. Difícil de entender, ¿no?**

**Como sea, obviamente esto no termina aquí. Aún hay un par de cosas más que Sakura querrá contar de esta historia. Así que nos leemos en la siguiente entrega. Cuídense.**


	5. PARTE 5

**Ankoku-chan**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 5**  

Luego de lo ocurrido en casa de Tomoyo, todo estuvo muy tranquilo, aunque un poco extraño. De manera general, todo seguía normal entre Tomoyo y yo. Seguíamos saliendo y platicando, yo iba a cenar a su casa y ella a la mía, hacíamos la tarea juntas y estudiábamos; todo parecía estar normal... Demasiado normal, y eso era justamente lo extraño. Tomoyo no volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido aquel día, ni tampoco me dio algún indicio de querer volver a intentarlo. No tocó el tema para nada, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Bueno, para ser justa, yo tampoco lo volví a mencionar... Pero es diferente... Además, tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció que también se volvió algo más reservada con los besos y las caricias. No es que no nos besáramos en estos días o algo parecido, sino más bien que no me parecía tan efusiva como de costumbre. Aunque, como dije, quizás era mi imaginación.

Lo más seguro era que estuviera un poco molesta, o al menos esa conclusión llegue. Y la verdad no la podía culpar. Se notaba realmente que era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y había esperado demasiado tiempo por ello, y yo lo dejé a medio camino aún después de decirle que lo haría. Tomoyo casi nunca me pedía nada y siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le fuera posible por mí. Tenía que compensárselo de alguna forma, y estaba decidida a ello. La próxima vez que se presentara la ocasión, llegaría hasta el final, sin miedos y sin preocupaciones. Pero... ¿Cómo lograría tal cosa...?

El verdadero problema de lo ocurrido la última vez, había sido dos cosas: la primera, lo sorpresiva y algo agresiva forma en que Tomoyo me lo había propuesto, y en segunda mi amplio y casi absoluto desconocimiento del tema. Lo primero ya no tendría por qué preocuparme, en vista de ya era consciente de que la situación se podía dar. Lo segundo era un poco más complicado. Ese día, gracias a las explicaciones de Tomoyo, y mi propia perspectiva de lo que hacíamos, aprendí muchas cosas, pero estaba segura de que no lo era todo; aún debía haber más por saber, y si no tenía al menos una idea de lo que podría ocurrir la próxima vez, volvería a pasar lo mismo y me terminaría asustando. La solución a eso era obvia: debía investigar más sobre el tema, para no estar en blanco (o bueno, gris) la próxima vez. Lo que no era igual de obvio era el cómo investigar sobre... Eso...

Tomoyo dijo que lo había leído todo en Internet, pero eso para mí no era una opción. La única computadora de mi casa era de mi papá, ¿y qué pensaría de mí si descubriera que busqué sobre eso en su computadora? Me moriría de la vergüenza si eso pasara. En retrospectiva, podría haber ido a uno de esos sitios en los que te rentan una computadora por un par de horas, en los que incluso tienes un cubículo privado para que nadie mire o escuche lo que estás haciendo; pero en su momento simplemente no se me ocurrió. Consideré también la biblioteca, pero dudaba enserio que hubiera libros con ese tipo de información ahí; ni siquiera sabría en qué sección buscar.

Pensé seriamente al respecto por largo rato sin mucho progreso, hasta que recordé casualmente algo: el manga para adultos que nuestra compañera había llevado a la escuela hace un año, y que en aquel entonces yo no quise mirar. ¿Habría alguno de ese tipo pero en el que los personajes fueran dos chicas? Suponía que sí. ¿Pero sería una buena fuente de referencia? Tal vez no. Hasta donde sabía, los mangas en general siempre tendían a ser algo exagerados y fantásticos... Aunque claro, es la opinión de la chica que pasó más de dos años de su vida recolectando cartas mágicas y que ahora vivía con un pequeño ser mágico que bien parecía un pequeño muñeco de león parlante; ¿quién soy yo en realidad para juzgar lo exagerado y fantástico? No perdía nada con intentar. Después de todo no quería una guía completa de cómo tener relaciones con mi novia, sólo quería algunas referencias de con qué me iba a enfrentar; y algo de realidad debían de tener, ¿no?

La única tienda de Mangas que conocía en Tomoeda, no vendía nada parecido a lo que necesitaba. Pero era casi seguro que en Akihabara encontraría algo. Decidida a seguir ese plan, justamente este lunes pasado luego de clases me dirigí para allá, aprovechando que Tomoyo tenía ensayo con el coro.

Tomé el metro hasta Akihabara, y anduve caminando un rato por la calle principal, analizando cada tienda por la que pasaba para detectar sin podía ser el lugar que estaba buscando. Había ido muy pocas veces a Akihabara, y casi siempre había sido en compañía de Tomoyo o de alguna otra de mis amigas. Es realmente un lugar interesante, de muchas formas distintas.

Tardé cerca de media hora, pero al final me encontré con una tienda especialmente de mangas que parecía ser lo que buscaba. El local por fuera se veía pequeño, pero al entrar resultó ser mucho más amplio de lo que esperaba. Libreros y más libreros de mangas por todos lados; era como una pequeña biblioteca, es la mejor forma que se me ocurre para describirlo. Había también posters en las paredes y colgando del techo, cada uno mostrando a diferentes personajes de manga o anime, la mayoría mujeres, y la mayoría notoriamente proporcionadas. Un póster en especial llamó mi atención, en el que aparecía un personaje de cabello negro largo y ojos azules, vestida con un traje, o más bien armadura, súper diminuto de guerrera medieval. Sostenía una espada en su mano derecha, y un escudo redondo sujeto al brazo contrario. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su traje. ¿Se suponía que debía pelear usando ese traje que estaba a unos centímetros de ser un bikini? Y yo que pensaba que los trajes que Tomoyo me confeccionaba para cazar cartas eran extravagantes. Lo segundo que noté fue que tenía un cierto aire similar al Tomoyo, en su peinado y rostro principalmente, y también en sus... Pechos... Aunque ese personaje los tenía incluso más grandes que Tomoyo, y eso es decir mucho.

Sin proponérmelo, me había quedado más de lo necesario sobre examinando ese póster, pero al final tuve que volver a la realidad y recordar porqué estaba ahí. Caminé un par de minutos por el local, mirando a más detalle qué más había. Tenían un segundo nivel en el que al parecer había más libreros y los que parecían ser cubículos privados. ¿Por qué ocuparías un cubículo privado en una tienda de mangas? ¿Para leer en privado? Quién sabe. Para mi sorpresa, había también una máquina de sodas y dulces, así como una máquina para preparar capuchinos.

Revisé varios de los libreros, buscando algo similar a lo que necesitaba, pero no era nada sencillo. Había tantos dibujos, colores y letras en todas las portadas, que me sentí un poco mareada. Era increíble la cantidad de mangas que había en ese lugar; era como buscar una aguja en pajar.

No tenía mucho tiempo en realidad. Debía llegar a casa antes de la cena, o mi padre y mi hermano comenzarían a preocuparse y preguntarse en donde estaba si no era con Tomoyo. Debía acelerar la búsqueda de alguna forma, así que hice justamente lo que no quería hacer: preguntar y pedir ayuda.

Me moría de la pena de tan sólo pensarlo. Pero no tenía nada por lo cual sentirme así, ¿no? Después de todo, soy una adulta, buscando un manga para adultos; bastante normal... ¿O no?

Me acerqué entonces al área de cajas; había tres en total, pero sólo una tenía a alguien en ella, una mujer delgada de cabello castaño largo, que hojeaba con expresión molesta una revista. Se veía enojada, o quizás cansada. Por un momento dudé en acercarme, pero no era como si tuviera muchas otras opciones.

\- Ah... Disculpe... Estoy buscando un... Manga...

\- Estás en el lugar correcto, querida. – Me respondió con un tono sarcástico sin voltear a verme.

\- Ah... Sí... Los sé. Es que... Busco uno de esos mangas que... – Mi voz tembló un poco, y comencé a jugar con mis dedos de forma nerviosa. – Uno de esos mangas que son... sólo para adultos... Porque... Tienen cosas... Algo... No... Para niños...

Quería que me tragara la tierra, y el que me volteara a ver de reojo con su misma expresión de casi aburrimiento, no me ayudó mucho.

-  Es tu primera vez en una tienda como ésta, ¿verdad?

Asentí lentamente con mi cabeza.

\- La sección de mangas para adultos está hasta el fondo. La reconocerás fácil, tiene un cártel grande en la parte superior.

\- Gracias...

Volvió entonces su atención a su revista, supongo yo dando por hecho de que me iría, pero no lo hice. Me quedé cerca de un minuto más frente a la caja, sin decir nada. Ella volvió a verme de reojo a reparar que aún seguía ahí.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte con otra cosa?

\- Sí, tal vez... Lo que pasa es que busco algo... Un poco específico... Buscó alguno de esos mangas, pero que sea sólo de... Chicas... Dos chicas... - por mero reflejo alcé mi mano derecha, extendiendo dos dedos, esperando qué asó fuera más claro. – Dos chicas... Que las dos... Que estén... Bueno que hagan... Como...  ¿Me entiende?

¿Entenderme qué si no había dicho nada? Pero igual para bien o para mal, creo que había dado a entender lo que quería. La cajera de me quedó viendo fijamente un rato, y después soltó un fuerte suspiro de resignación.  Cerró su revista, se puso de pie y caminó para rodear el mostrador.

\- Sígueme...

De inmediato comencé a caminar detrás de ella y me guio hacia el fondo del establecimiento, donde parecía haber un pequeño anexo de forma rectangular, con una cortinas de esferas de plásticos colgada delante del acceso. En efecto, en la parte superior decía Mangas Sólo para Adultos.

Las tres paredes del anexo estaban cubiertas con libreros, dos a cada lado y tres al frente. La mujer me guio hacia uno que estaba pegado contra pared derecha.

\- Todo este librero de aquí tiene sólo del tipo de manga que buscas. – Me comentó, alzando su mano hacia el librero. – Para adultos y sólo chicas. Es todo lo que tengo de momento...

Y creo que en ese punto ella dejó de hablar, y digo creo porque si acaso dijo algo más, yo no escuché absolutamente nada de ello. En cuanto mis ojos se posaron en lo que había en ese librero que me estaba mostrando... Mi mente se puso en blanco y fui incapaz de recordar siquiera en donde estaba parada...

Las imágenes en las portadas de esos mangas, eran cosas que jamás había visto en mi vida. En todas aparecían al menos una chica, y casi todas con muy poca, o casi nula ropa. La guerrera del póster de afuera estaba vestida de manera decente con comparación con las que veía ahí, mostrando sus piernas, sus pechos, y… muchas cosas más; en posiciones provocativas y expresiones extrañas en sus ojos y bocas, y mejillas sonrosadas. En aquellas en las que aparecían dos chicas, ambas salían abrazadas la una contra la otra, o besándose, o algo mucho más fuerte… Recuerdo una en especial, de dos chicas totalmente desnudas, abrazadas la una contra la otra, con sus pechos presionándose mutuamente, mientras se miraban fijamente con total adoración. Pero la que más me impactó fue una en la que aparecían quizás cinco chicas, una de ellas boca arriba con expresión de nervios y quizás de confusión, y las otras cuatro abrazadas de ella, y con sus cuerpos totalmente pegados al suyo. Todas usaban uniforme escolar rojo, pero algo desalineados, y algunas no tenían su saco, o su falda; una sólo tenía su ropa interior.

 _“¿Qué… es… lo que estoy… viendo…?”,_ era el único pensamiento consciente que me cruzaba por la cabeza. ¿Quién había hecho todas esas imágenes? Aunque, pese a todo, los dibujos eran muy detallados y coloridos. Las expresiones de los rostros, las formas de los cuerpos, todo parecía muy cuidado… Y explicito… 

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Escuché casi a lo lejos que la cajera pronunciaba, aunque estaba de hecho parada justo a mi lado.

Incluso pude notar que pasaba su mano frente a mi cara, pero ni así quité mis ojos de ese librero.

\- Esto quizás es meterme demasiado en lo que no me importa, ¿pero quieres acaso que te ayude a elegir alguno?

\- No lo sé... – Fue lo único que logró salir de mi boca.

\- Bien, ¿es para ti o para regalar?

\- Para mí... Creo...

\- Entonces creo que ocupas algo suave.

Pareció buscar algo en especial entre todos los mangas que había en el librero. Tardó unos segundos, pero al final se estiró para tomar uno de los que estaban hasta más arriba.

\- ¿Qué tal éste? – Me preguntó al girarse de nuevo hacia mí, extendiéndome el manga que había tomado. – Es relativamente ligero y romántico, creo que va contigo.

Tenía algo de miedo de verlo, pero al final me armé de valor para echarle un vistazo. Para mi sorpresa, la portada de ese manga en especial no era tan despampanante como las otras. En ella sólo había dos chicas tomadas de la mano, y mirándose mutuamente con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros. Ambas usaban uniformes color azul claro, de saco y falda larga. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño claro, largo y un poco rizado, y la otra lo tenía negro y corto, con la piel un poco morena. De fondo se veían algunos cerezos, y lo que parecía ser el edificio de una escuela. En letras grandes y rosadas en la parte superior, se encontraba escrito el título: _“Watashi no Kanojo, Minako-chan”_.

Ciertamente se veía muy distinto a los otros. La cajera acababa de decirme que era más suave y romántico; ¿sería cierto? De ser así, posiblemente era justamente lo que estaba buscando. Además, no sabría decir exactamente porque pero… Las dos chicas en la portada me recordaron mucho a Tomoyo y a mí. Era algo en sus expresiones, o quizás en el color de sus cabellos; quien sabe. El caso es que al verlas, me hizo pensar de inmediato en nosotras dos. ¿Sería acaso algún tipo de señal?

\- ¿Lo quieres o no? – Escuché que la cajera me decía con un tono molesto, pues al parecer me había quedado un largo rato viendo la portada sin decir palabra alguna.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondí y rápidamente tomé el manga entre mis manos. Parecía que era decisión tomada.

Ya con el manga pagado, salí un poco apresurada de la tienda, aunque una vez afuera me detuve. Pensé en guardar el manga en mi maletín, pues me pareció que hubiera sido muy sospechoso llegar a mi casa con una bolsa de una tienda de mangas de Akihabara a la vista, y que provocaría muchas preguntas; sobre todo de mi hermano. Quizás estaba algo paranoica y sobre pensaba las cosas, pero igual era mejor no arriesgarme.

Antes de meterlo en mi maletín, sentí una extraña tentación de echarle un vistazo de nuevo. Miré rápidamente alrededor, como si estuviera por hacer alguna travesura, y entonces lo saque sólo un poco de su bolsa, lo suficiente para poder ver de nuevo a las dos chicas en la portada. En verdad había algo en ese dibujo que me resultaba... Fascinante. No sabía qué era, sólo sabía que era así.

Quizás debí de haberlo hecho antes de comprarlo, pero en ese momento justo tuve curiosidad de leer su reseña en la contraportada y saber de qué trataba exactamente. Sin embargo...

\- ¡Hey!, ¡Sakura-chan! – Escuché de pronto que una voz masculina, aunque suave, gritaba a mis espaldas.

Desde que le escuché me pareció reconocible, y el voltearme a ver sobre mi hombro sólo fue casi mera confirmación. Era Yukito, a unos cuantos metros, sonriendo y agitando su mano. Caminaba con pasos lentos hacia mí... Y yo aún tenía el manga para adultos en mis manos...

Frenética, metí el manga con todo y su bolsa a mi maletín, esperando que no se diera cuenta. Una vez que lo logré, me giré hacia él, ocultando mi maletín detrás de mí; no sé porque, no era que Yukito pudiera ver el interior de él y averiguar lo que ocultaba... Hasta donde sé.

\- Yukito, hola. – Le saludé despacio una vez que se me acercó.

Yukito me sonrió ampliamente, de esa forma tan dulce que sólo él puede lograr. Vestía un abrigo ligero café, y en su mano derecha traía una bolsa blanca que contenía algo de gran tamaño.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

\- Ah, sí... Lo mismo digo...

\- ¿Viniste a buscar algo?

De manera inconsciente oculté aún más mi maletín a mis espaldas al oír su pregunta.

\- No, no... Sólo vine a ver... ¿Y tú?

\- Yo compré esto.

Alzó entonces la bolsa que traía con él y sacó su contenido para enseñármelo. Era una caja cuadrada, muy colorida, que tenía en su interior una muñeca. O algo así. Era una figura de algún personaje, una chica de cabellos rubios largos, con un vestido largo estilo antiguo color rojo con los hombros descubiertos. Traía en sus manos un rifle, apuntando con él al frente. Estaba en una posición tal que su cabello y la falda del vestido asemejaban ser movidos por el viento.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es bonita. Pero no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de figuras.

\- No en particular. Se la compre a mi amiga, Tsubaki. Su cumpleaños es este fin de semana y le gustan este tipo de cosas. ¿Touya te contó del viaje?

\- Ah, sí... Del viaje a Hokkaido, ¿no?

\- Sí. La familia de Tsubaki tiene una casa allá y nos invitó a varios compañeros a ir a esquiar y celebrar su cumpleaños. Será divertido.

\- Sí, suena divertido.

Me había casi olvidado de ese viaje de Touya y Yukito. Mi hermano nos lo había mencionado como un mes atrás, ¿y ya era ese fin de semana? Había perdido la noción del tiempo en durante ese lapso.

\- ¿Vas a tu casa?

\- Sí. Ya casi es hora de cenar.

\- Yo también voy para allá. ¿Nos vamos juntos en el metro?

Normalmente hubiera estado encantada de aceptar tal propuesta de inmediato, pero normalmente no traía conmigo algo tan comprometedor y vergonzoso oculto en mi maletín. Dudé en qué responder, pero sí le decía que no, era obvio que pensaría que había algo extraño. Además, mi reacción en realidad era algo exagerada. El manga estaba en mi maletín; sólo debía no sacarlo, y no tendría por qué haber problemas.

\- Sí... Me encantaría...

No fui capaz de esconder mi nerviosismo en todo el viaje a casa. Yukito me platicaba varias cosas sobre la escuela, el viaje al que iría con mi hermano y sus amigos, o me preguntaba cómo estaba, como iban mis clases, y cómo me sentía con los próximos exámenes. Yo intentaba seguir su conversación de la mejor forma posible, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que ocultaba en mi maletín. De seguro Yukito notó que actuaba de forma rara, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Conforme nos fuimos acercando más y más a la casa, me comencé a sentir más relajada, y empecé a dejar de pensar en ello.

Yukito se quedó a comer con nosotros esa tarde. Era el turno de mi padre de cocinar, y una cena hecha por mi padre era algo difícil de rechazar. Mientras poníamos la mesa, inevitablemente surgió el tema de en dónde nos habíamos encontrado.

\- ¿Qué hacías tú sola en Akihabara? – Me cuestionó mi hermano, al parecer algo molesto. Pero es algo difícil de decir, pues siempre parece algo molesto.

\- Sólo estaba buscando… Un regalo para Tomoyo… Pero no encontré nada…

\- No te enfades, Touya. – Comentó Yukito con su habitual tono despreocupado. – Debes recordar que Sakura-chan ya no es una niña.

El comentario no pareció agradarle mucho a mi hermano. Pero así era, ¿no? Ya no soy una niña pequeña, ya soy legalmente una mujer adulta, una estudiante de preparatoria, y próximamente de Universidad. No es que eso me haga sentir especial de una forma en particular, pero siempre me gusta que mi hermano lo recuerde, y quizás así dejé al fin de molestarme…

\- ¿Y tú qué hacías en Akihabara? – Le preguntó Touya a Yukito, mientras colocaba dos platos en la mesa, uno para cada uno.

\- Estaba buscando una figura para regalarle a Tsubaki. Creo que encontré una adecuada, de la serie animada que le gusta.

\- ¿Apenas le compraste su regalo? El viaje es este fin de semana.

\- Lo sé. – Yukito pareció un poco apenado, pero ni siquiera así dejó de sonreír. – Pero sabes que ha habido demasiado trabajo, y sólo hasta ahora pude darme tiempo.

\- ¿Tu viaje es este fin de semana, Touya? – Escuchamos que papá preguntaba desde la cocina. Se veía algo sorprendido por la noticia.

\- Lo anoté en el calendario hace un mes. – Fue la respuesta de mi hermano, señalando con su pulgar al calendario colgado en la pared detrás de él.

En efecto, ahí estaba marcado con plumón verde los próximos días viernes, sábado y domingo, con las palabras _“Viaje a Hokkaido de Touya”_. Al parecer a papá también se le había olvidado por completo el viaje, al igual que a mí. En su caso, de seguro era debido a toda la cantidad de trabajo que se le había ido acumulando esos últimos días con motivo de la conferencia que iba a dar pronto. En mi caso… Bueno, digamos que después de lo ocurrido en casa de Tomoyo, mi mente tendía a divagar un poco…

\- Qué barbaridad. – Comentó papá con cierta preocupación, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa con la olla de curry humeando.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, señor Kinomoto? – Le preguntó Yukito, notando de seguro al igual que todos la extraña angustia que se había apoderado de él de pronto.

Papá dejó la olla en la mesa y entonces se dirigió al calendario.

\- No, es sólo que me acaban de avisar esta mañana que mi conferencia en Kyoto fue movida de última hora para este sábado en lugar del siguiente.

\- ¿Cómo pueden avisarte de algo como eso una semana antes?

\- Parece que fue una situación especial.

Tomó el borrador de la pizarra, y borró las marcas de plumón negro que había marcado en el sábado y domingo siguiente, para después marcar el mismo sábado y domingo sobre las de Touya.

\- Tendré que viajar el sábado temprano y quizás vuelva hasta el domingo en la tarde.

No sé si quizás estaba un poco distraída; supongo que no, pues recuerdo a la perfección toda la conversación. Pero fuera lo que fuera, tardé un poco en poder entender por completo el significado de lo que acababan de decir; y al hacerlo, me tomó por sorpresa…

\- ¿Entonces los dos se irán todo el fin de semana?

\- Eso parece. – Señaló papá como respuesta.

¿Mi padre y mi hermano se irían todo el fin de semana y me dejarían sola? Bueno, no precisamente sola, sino con Kero, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía… Bueno, mi padre al menos. Como sea, obviamente no era que fuera la primera vez que me quedaba sola tanto tiempo, pero sí era algo realmente inusual que pasara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso te da miedo estar sola? – Comentó Touya con su molesto tono sarcástico.

\- ¡Claro que no me da miedo!

\- Bien, en vista de que al parecer ya no eres un pequeño monstruo, sino un monstruo más grande, supongo que puedes quedarte un par de días sola sin quemar la casa, ¿o no?

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Claro que puedo!

Escuché entonces que Yukito reía, quizás divertido por lo que ocurría.

\- En otros tiempos te hubieras escandalizado ante la idea de dejar a Sakura-chan sola. Se ve que ya has aprendido a confiar más en ella.

\- No digas tonterías. – Comentó entre dientes, volteándose hacia otro lado.

\- Bueno, ¿tú qué opinas Sakura? – Me preguntó papá directamente. – ¿Estarás bien si te quedas sola el fin de semana?

Guardé silencio unos cuantos segundos, pensando en lo que eso podría significar. La idea de quedarme sola… con Kero, no me provocaba miedo ni ansiedad, ni tampoco preocupación. De manera normal, tampoco me causaría emoción o algo parecido. Aunque fuera algo inusual que ocurriera, no era tampoco que lo considerara algo tan fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, el pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente en esos instantes tras haber escuchado la posibilidad, me hacía verlo todo de otra forma.

¿Estaba bien que estuviera pensando en eso? Antes jamás hubiera pensado apropósito algo así. Pero las cosas ya eran algo diferentes. ¿No era justamente la oportunidad que estaba buscando? Era una gran coincidencia que hubieran movido a última hora la conferencia de Papá al mismo fin de semana del viaje de Touya. Aunque claro, _"en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable"._ ¿Se aplicaría tal frase para un caso como éste?

Papá esperaba una respuesta, así que me apresuré a dársela.

\- Claro que sí, no te preocupes papá. – Le contesté con una amplia sonrisa. – Tengo dos exámenes la siguiente semana, así que pasaré el fin de semana estudiando... Pero... – Guardé silencio unos momentos, y bajé mi mirada, algo apenada. – ¿Estaría bien si… Invito a Tomoyo a quedarse a dormir aquí el sábado?

Noté que Touya volteaba a verme entre confundido y molesto por mi pregunta, y eso me puso un poco nerviosa. Pero papá no pareció afectado, y siguió sonriéndome.

\- Seguro, no veo por qué no.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande de lo que ya estaba, y mi corazón saltó de alegría; aunque claro, tenía que disimularlo un poco para que no se dieran cuenta. Mi hermano parecía querer decir algo, pero al final no dijo nada.

Estaba hecho. O casi, al menos. Aún faltaba algo más, que quizás no sería tan sencillo.

Luego de la cena, papá fue a su despacho a preparar el material para su conferencia, Yukito y Touya fueron al cuarto de él, y yo me dirigí al mío con un plato con curry en mi mano. En cuanto abrí la puerta, pude escuchar los distintivos sonidos provenientes del videojuego de Kero. Él estaba sentado en el suelo frente al control, y presionaba con rapidez los botones de éste. En la pantalla de la televisión se veía a dos personajes peleando el uno contra el otro. Estaba tan concentrado que creo que ni siquiera notó que había entrado.

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos! ¡Sí!, ¡así se hace! ¡No!, ¡no!

\- Kero, te traje un poco de curry. – Le indiqué luego de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Un segundo!, ¡es el jefe final del Modo Gold! ¡Literalmente es imposible de vencer!

\- Está bien, te lo dejaré aquí.

Coloqué el plato en el buró y me senté en la cama. Me quedé en silencio un rato, viendo a los personajes del videojuego moviéndose, pateando y dando saltos en el televisor. Tomoyo siempre había procurado conseguirle los videojuegos más nuevos a Kero, aunque tenía de disfrazarlos diciendo que eran regalos para mí. ¿Me preguntó que pensaba mi padre al ver que Tomoyo me regalaba tantos videojuegos de peleas?, ¿no le habría parecido sospechoso? Bueno, quizás no tanto como las dobles rasiones de comida, sobre todo postres, que acostumbraba comer a solas en mi cuarto.

Kero seguía totalmente concentrado en el juego. Esperé un rato a que la pelea terminara antes de hablarle, pero pasaba el tiempo y ésta parecía interminable. Quizás en verdad la batalla final en Modo Gold era difícil. Intenté esperar un poco más, pero la verdad es que me sentía un poco impaciente. Sentía un pequeño nudo en el pecho y mi corazón latía agitado; mis dedos se apretaban nerviosos contra los pliegues de mi falda. ¿Qué era lo que me preocupaba tanto realmente?

Respiré hondo, me calmé un poco, y sin más rodeos decidí hablar de una vez por todas.

\- Kero... Quisiera pedirte un favor.

Al principio creí que no me había oído, pues siguió concentrado en el juego y no me dijo nada; pero luego de algunos segundos ya me respondió, aunque sin dejar de ver la televisión ni apartar sus manos del control.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?

\- Yo... Digo… - De nuevo dudé un poco. – ¿Tú podrías... No estar en la casa... Este fin de semana...?

\- ¡Nooooo! – Gritó con fuerza de golpe, asustándome un poco.

Se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, agarrándose su cabeza con sus manitas, y mirando casi con horror las palabras _“Game Over”_ que habían aparecido en la pantalla.

\- ¡No!, ¡Perdí! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estuve tan cerca!, ¡tan cerca! ¡Si ese último combo hubiera funcionado!

\- De... Seguro lo lograrás la próxima vez, tranquilo.

\- ¡¿Cuál es el caso de hacer un modo de dificultad tan difícil que nadie pueda...?! – En ese momento calló abruptamente. Luego, giró en el aire hacia mí, volteándome a ver confundido. – ¿No estar aquí el fin de semana? ¿Por qué?

Eso me sorprendió. Creí que no me había escuchado, pero al parecer sí.

\- Es que... Papá y mi hermano no estarán. Touya irá a Hokkaido con Yukito y otros amigos, y papá a una conferencia en Kyoto, y... Quisiera invitar a Tomoyo a quedarse a dormir y pasar un tiempo a solas... Así que si tu pudieras irte esos días con Ichihara-san… Yo…

\- ¿Tiempo a solas?, ¡¿tiempo a solas?! – Repitió con un tono exasperado, elevándose con rapidez hasta colocarse frente a mi cara. – ¡Si siempre están ustedes dos solas! Ya casi ni tienen tiempo para mí...

\- Eso no es cierto, Kero... – Le respondí un poco intimidada por su repentina cercanía, y también por su tono. – Es sólo que aún me estoy adaptando a esta nueva mecánica entre nosotras dos... Y hay cosas que necesitó hablar con Tomoyo… En privado.

No era _"hablar"_ precisamente a lo que me refería, pero no habría forma de que pudiera decirle la verdad.

Kero se cruzó de brazos, y se dio media vuelta para darme la espalda. No tenía que verlo de frente para darme cuenta de que estaba realmente molesto.

\- Por favor, Kero. – Le dije juntando mis manos al frente en señal de súplica. – Prometo que te lo compensaré. ¿Recuerdas ese pastel de chocolate y cacahuete  que comimos en Navidad?

Kero se quedó un rato en silencio sin responderme.

\- Sí...

\- Pues te lo prepararé, ¡todo entero sólo para ti! ¿Qué dices?

De nuevo se quedó callado. Debería de estar realmente molesto para que ni siquiera eso lo hiciera reaccionar. Y la verdad... No estaba tan equivocado. Chiharu una vez, aún sin saber toda la verdad, llegó a reclamarme que ambas pasábamos demasiado tiempo las dos solas y ya casi no la procurábamos; Touya también llegó a comentármelo en una ocasión. No era que lo hiciéramos a propósito, simplemente que todo esto era muy nuevo, y se me dificultaba, al menos a mí, entender cómo comportarme.

\- Pues... ¡Está bien! – Escuché como exclamaba Kero y rápidamente descendía de nuevo al control en el suelo. – Pero sólo porque Mokona me debe una revancha de _Super Space Fighter V_.

Y dicho eso, comenzó a presionar los botones del control para comenzar un nuevo juego.

\- ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias Kero!

Ahora sí estaba hecho… De acuerdo, no del todo. Aún faltaba preguntarle a Tomoyo si quería quedarse a dormir en mi casa, pero estaba casi segura de que diría que sí. Entonces pasaríamos una noche juntas, totalmente solas, sin preocuparnos porque alguien nos interrumpiera o molestara. Sería un momento adecuado para… Para…

Sólo hasta ese punto me puse a pensar detenidamente en lo que estaba planeando. ¿Estaba armando una situación en la que ambas nos quedáramos solas en casa para poder…? Cielos… Mis mejillas se calentaron ante la idea. ¿Estaba segura de lo que quería hacer? ¿No era todo muy precipitado? Ni siquiera había podido empezar a leer el manga que había comprado, y ahora sólo tenía cinco días para prepararme. ¿Iba a estar lista? ¿Y si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo que la última vez? De seguro Tomoyo ahora sí se molestaría enserio, si no era que ya lo estaba.

Era un pésimo momento para tener un ataque de pánico, pero era justamente lo que comenzaba a sentir. Me senté… Ah no, ya estaba sentada en la cama. El caso es que me quedé meditando unos momentos en la situación. Me dije a mí misma que era justamente lo que deseaba, para eso fui a Akihabara en un inicio. Y no importaba si era muy pronto; de hecho mientras pronto mejor, ¿no? Así que me quitaría este pendiente… ¡Pero no era un pendiente del que estábamos hablando! Se trataba de… hacer el amor… con mi novia… Debía de ser un momento de emoción y alegría, no de estrés y preocupación… ¡¿Entonces porque sentía que me iba a desmayar?!

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a respirar agitadamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Escuché que Kero me preguntaba, volteándome a ver sorbe su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Sí!, claro. – Respondí apresurada.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Tenía poco tiempo, y debía aprovecharlo. Tomé mi maletín y me dirigí apresurada a la puerta de pronto.

\- Voy al baño.

\- Con tu maletín de la escuela? – Escuché que Kero me preguntaba cuando ya estaba de pie en la puerta.

\- Ah... Sí... – Le respondí quedito, y entonces me salí de ahí antes de que me pidiera más detalles.

De hecho no era una mentira; realmente me dirigía al baño con mi maletín, o más bien con mi nuevo manga. No se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar en el que podría estar a solas. Me metí rápidamente antes de alguien me viera y cerré con llave. Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

Me recargue contra el lavabo, y miré nerviosa el maletín. ¿Porque me sentía tan nerviosa a estas alturas? Quizás era la idea de leer... Eso... Ahí, en mi casa, con sólo una puerta de madera entre mis padre, mi hermano, Yukito, Kero y yo. El que tuviera que esconderme así parecía tan incorrecto... Aunque en verdad en ese tema de esconder cosas a la gente, la actual dueña de las Cartas Clow, o más bien Cartas Sakura, no podía darse el lujo de fingirse nueva en ello.

Suspire con fuerza para tomar valor, y sin más abrí el maletín y lo saqué. Fue algo curioso tomarlo entre mis dedos. Quizás era porque éstos me temblaban un poco, pero la sensación del material de la portada se sintió diferente. Admiré un rato más el dibujo de la portada, y sobre todo quise analizar con más cuidado la apariencia de las dos chicas. La de cabello castaño claro y rizado, transmitía un porte elegante y delicado. Sus ojos eran grandes, verdes y brillantes. Tenía una bonita figura, no tan exagerada como la de otros dibujos mangas que había visto. La otra chica tenía una apariencia y figura un tanto más atlética. Tenía ojos azules, piel un poco morena, y era unos centímetros más alta que la otra. Su cabello era corto, con un peinado casi similar al de un chico; pero aun así tenía un toque muy femenino en ella, sobre todo en la expresión de su rostro, en su sonrisa, y en la forma tan delicada en que tomaba la mano de la otra. ¿Cuál sería su historia?

Me olvidé de leer la contraportada y me fui directo al inicio. El dibujo a blanco y negro del interior no era tan llamativo como el de la portada, pero no era nada descuidado. De hecho tenía mucho detalle en cada viñeta, sobretodo en los fondos. La historia básicamente era sobre una chica llamada Saeiki, la de cabello negro y corto, una buena estudiante y deportista, que acababa de ingresar a una academia muy prestigiosa y elegante de sólo mujeres que se encontraba algo escondida entre los bosques. Ahí ella conoce a Minako, la chica de cabello castaño, que era de un año más arriba que ella, y era algo así como la chica más popular de la escuela, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta. En cuanto la vio por primera vez, Saeiki parece enamorarse de inmediato de ella. Pero Minako al parecer es novia de otra chica igualmente hermosa y popular llamada Asuka. Saeiki no se considera la gran cosa para gustarle a alguien como Minako, en especial compitiendo contra alguien como Asuka, por lo que decide olvidarlo. Pero al parecer no le será tan sencillo como ella cree...

Lo sé, no es una historia precisamente de _best seller_ , pero no está tan mal considerando el tipo de manga que se suponía que era. De hecho, me resultó más interesante de lo que esperaba. Me agradó mucho el personaje de Saeiki; no es completamente parecida a mí, pero hay algunos detalles en ella que me hacen recordarme a mí misma. Ocurría lo mismo con Minako; tenía una personalidad tranquila y amable, siempre sonriente, que me hacía pensar de inmediato en Tomoyo; también había muchas diferencias, pero los parecidos me resultaban más fascinantes.

Comencé a leer el primer capítulo de forma calmada, al parecer olvidándome en donde me encontraba. Casi todo el inicio era la llegada de Saeiki a esta nueva Academia, como conoce a Minako, a Asuka y al resto de los personajes, todas mujeres, estudiantes o maestras. Cada una tenía una personalidad un tanto singular, que contrastaba mucho con la personalidad más o menos más normal de Saeiki, lo que la hacía en ocasiones confundirse o incluso asustarse un poco.

Me había concentrado tanto en lo personajes y en lo que contaban, que en verdad olvidé por un momento el tipo de manga que estaba leyendo... Hasta que algo me lo recordó abruptamente…

Fue en el último tercio del primer capítulo. Saeiki se reunió con la entrenadora del club de atletismo, algo tarde para ver si podía inscribirse. Al salir, pasó frente a un salón vacío, y comenzó a escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes de él. Algo en esos sonidos pareció llamarle mucho la atención, por lo que no pudo evitar la curiosidad de correr un poco la puerta y asomarse. Lo que vio del otro lado, lo dejó atónita… Eran Minako y Asuka, las dos solas en el salón. Asuka estaba sentada sobre uno de los pupitres, con el saco y blusa de su uniforme totalmente abiertos, y su sostén alzado. Sus pechos estaban al aire, y tengo que decir que la forma en la que estaban dibujados era muy llamativa, redondos y con pequeños pezones. Minako estaba agachada, con su rostro pegado contra su busto, con uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, y parecía besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo un poco; Asuka tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios separados y su rostro totalmente rojo… Bueno, no rojo porque el dibujo era a blanco y negro, pero se entendía el efecto de sonrojo en su rostro. No pude evitar recordar esa ocasión en la que Tomoyo me estaba haciendo eso mismo a mí… De nuevo sentí que mi rostro se calentaba, pero ahora no era sólo mi rostro.

Me sentí un poco incomoda y nerviosa, pero seguí leyendo. Saeiki parecía sorprendida, y pensaba que debía irse y no estar viendo eso. Sin embargo, según lo que ella misma dice, algo parecía atraerla, y hacerla querer ver un poco más. Y era justamente como yo me sentía. Una parte de mí me decía que no debía de estar viendo eso, pero otra parte más fuerte me impedía abandonarlo. Minako siguió probando los pechos de Asuka, y ésta parecía disfrutarlo enormemente. Era un manga, pero por las onomatopeyas parecía que gemía con fuerza. La expresión en el rostro de Minako era algo distinta. En todo el capítulo se había mostrado muy amable y gentil, casi un ángel. Pero en ese momento tenía una expresión provocadora, y decía cosas como _“¿esto te gusta, verdad?”_ , _“Siempre te ha gustado que te chupe así tus pervertidos pezones”_. _“Qué chica tan mala, soltando esos gemidos tan indecentes en donde acabamos de tener clases. No podrás estar sentada en este lugar sin recordar lo que te estoy haciendo, y de seguro te mojarás ahí con todos a tu alrededor…”_ Saeiki y yo compartíamos la misma reacción de sorpresa; quizás esa era la intención final de la autora.

Luego de un par de páginas, Minako se aparta y Asuka se deja caer hacia atrás, quedando recostada sobre el pupitre, o más bien eran dos pupitres que habían puestos pegados uno frente al otro, y respiraba agitada. Minako se le quedó viendo un rato, admirándola. Comenzó a sacarle la vuelta al pupitre, hasta colocarse frente al rostro de Asuka, que colgaba del otro lado. Metió de pronto sus manos en su falda, y se bajó sus pantaletas, así como si fuera cualquier cosa. Recuerdo que esa sola viñeta, de ella con sus manos bajando por sus piernas con todo y su ropa íntima, mientras tenía esa expresión tan provocadora en su rostro… Recuerdo que me dejó estupefacta, y tuve que cerrar el manga un minuto para digerirlo. Eso no me había molestado sino… Creo que todo lo contrario. Era difícil de explicar. No entendía bien lo que eso me hacía sentir. Eran sólo dibujos en un papel, pero realmente… sentía que provocaban algo en mi cuerpo; me hacían sentir… extraña…

Lo volví a abrir justo en donde me había quedado. Si todo hasta ese momento me había sorprendido, no sabría con qué describir lo que siguió. Minako se retiró por completo sus bragas y entonces se subió la larga falda de su uniforme con ambas manos, hasta dejar expuesto su sexo, que no tenía nada de vello dibujado. Estando la cabeza de Asuka aun colgando del pupitre, se acercó a ella y, literalmente, ¡pego sus labios vaginales contra su rostro! O más bien contra su boca, ya que en una viñeta se veía como Asuka sacaba su legua y comenzaba a… lamerla…

 _“Sexo Oral”_ , pensé de inmediato recordando lo que Tomoyo me había dicho. ¿Entonces era cierto?, ¿la gente realmente hacía eso? Minako pareció disfrutar mucho lo que estaba pasando. Su espalda se arqueaba un poco, y según las onomatopeyas, creo que pequeños gemidos surgían de sus labios, a pesar de que estaba sosteniendo su larga falda con sus dientes. Con una mano se tomaba y acariciaba su pecho izquierdo por encima de su uniforme, y con la otra recorría a tientas el torso desnudo de Asuka, poniendo principal atención en sus pechos.

¿En verdad que te lamieran ahí… se sentía… bien…? Recordé que el roce de la lengua de Tomoyo contra mis pezones, había tenido un efecto muy fuerte en mí. ¿Qué pasaría si ella…? Mi respiración se agitó un poco, al igual que mis latidos; era al parecer lo mismo que a Saeiki le ocurría. Estaba casi hipnotizada por lo que estaba viendo, y no podía apartar sus ojos. Entonces ella también comenzó a tocarse sus propios pechos, de menor tamaño que las dos chicas frente a ella, pero que aun así parecían provocarle mucho gusto al acariciarlos. Minako siguió haciendo que Asuka le lamiera por un rato, pero luego se apartó abruptamente, confundiéndola un poco. Minako se puso de rodillas para poner su rostro cerca del de Asuka, y lo tomó con un toque dulce entre sus manos. Sus rostros estaban contrarios, pero eso no le impidió darle un beso en los labios, que luego se convirtió en uno de lengua. El dibujo era bastante explícito en ese punto, mostrando las lenguas acariciándose, y el rastro de saliva que quedaba entre ellas.

Luego de eso pareció haber un pequeño salto. Lo próximo que se mostró, fue a Asuka de nuevo sentada en el pupitre, con sus manos apoyadas contra éste. Tenías sus piernas abiertas, y al parecer se había quitado su falda y pantaletas, y éstas estaban en el suelo. Minako estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, y ahora era ella quien la lamía con ímpetu, y Asuka parecía enloquecer con todo lo que le hacía. Minako también se había quitado su falda, y tenía su mano derecha contra su propio sexo y lo acariciaba… Justo como Tomoyo lo hizo en aquella ocasión… Sorprendentemente, Saeiki también lo hacía… Seguía de pie en la puerta, viendo apenas por una pequeña separación. Y ya no sólo se acariciaba sus pechos sobre el uniforme, sino que había metido una mano debajo de su falda, y se acariciaba con sus dedos.

 _“Masturbarse…”_ , así era como Tomoyo lo había descrito, y como lo habían mencionado en las clases de sexualidad. Recordé que yo misma lo había intentado en aquella ocasión. ¿Por qué Saeiki lo hacía? ¿El estar viendo eso la hizo querer hacerlo? ¿El estar leyendo esto… me hacía a mí quererlo igual? Inconscientemente, bajé mi mirada hasta mi falda. No me había percatado hasta entonces, pero sentía un pequeño cosquilleó entre mis piernas…

Cerré el manga, y lo dejé sobre el lavado. Con mi mano izquierda, tomé mi falda y la alcé un poco. Separé sólo un par de centímetros mis piernas, para poder acercar los dedos de mi mano derecha… Los coloqué un poco sobre esa área en especial, esa área que me estaba casi llamando. Fue extraño, pero sentía la tela un poco húmeda, y también toda esa área en general radiaba un calor un poco mayor al resto de mi cuerpo. Presioné mis dedos un poco, y un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y pareció salir por mi boca en forma de un pequeño gemidito ahogado. Moví un poco más los dedos. Se sentía, extraño… Pero no desagradable. Acaricié un poco más, un poco más… No sabía qué pasaría si seguía, sólo sabía que quería seguir. Seguir, y seguir, seguir hasta que…

\- ¡Oye monstruo! – Escuché con mucha fuerza que mi hermano gritaba, seguido de un par de golpes con fuerza en la puerta. – ¡¿Te quedaste dormida o qué?!

El susto fue tan grande que casi sentí que el corazón me saldría por la garganta. Casi me resbalé y caía de espaldas al suelo, pero logré sostenerme del lavabo con fuerza para evitarlo.

\- ¡Ya voy!, ¡Ya voy!

Asustada, nerviosa, alterada, y cualquier otro estado de ánimo similar, guardé el manga en mi maletín y abracé éste con fuerza contra mí. Jalé la cadena del baño para disfrazar un poco la situación. Abrí la puerta lentamente, y del otro lado se encontraba Touya, quien me miró fijamente, algo enojado. Noté que centraba su atención principalmente en mi maletín.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Ay, hermano... Eso... No se pregunta...

Antes de que me siguiera cuestionando más al respecto, corrí apresurada hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. ¿Podría haber parecido más sospechosa? No lo creo.

Me había dejado llevar, y sólo fueron unas cuantas páginas. ¿Era eso normal? Quién sabe. Pese a todo, parecía que el manga de Saeiki y Minako me sería más interesante y útil de lo que esperaba. Pero, ¿me ayudaría lo suficiente antes del sábado?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¿Alguien más sintió este capítulo algo apresurado? No sé, siento que puse muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En fin, ¿cómo han estado? Ando en una carrera por ir actualizando más seguido mis seis Fanfics actuales, y al fin le tocó el turno a esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me gustó, ya que hasta ahora sólo había sido Sakura y Tomoyo, y fue agradable ver a algunos otros personajes. Pero bueno, cómo ven ya todo se va armando y si tenemos suerte caerá en su lugar pronto. Crucen los dedos. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones.**


	6. PARTE 6

**Ankoku-chan**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 6**

 

Al día siguiente, el martes, tuve que ir a la escuela con el manga para adultos oculto en mi maletín. En parte porque me daba miedo que alguien lo encontrara mientras no estaba en casa... Y en parte porque, si soy honesta, en la mañana olvidé por completo que aún estaba ahí. No sabía qué podría pasar si un profesor me lo encontraba, y qué tipo de problemas podría tener. Tenía que pensar en dónde ponerlo, en un sitio en el que ni siquiera Kero lo encontrara, pues tampoco podría ir con mi maletín a todas partes por siempre. Pero ya me preocuparía por eso después… O al menos eso pensé que haría…

Cuando llegué al salón, Tomoyo estaba sentada en su lugar. Había estado pensando tanto en ella el día anterior, que su sola presencia ante mí fue casi como una extraña aparición, como una materialización de algo que había estado imaginando… No sé cómo explicarlo. En cuanto me vio, me sonrió ampliamente de esa forma tan dulce... Sentí tanta emoción al verla, como si hubieran pasado muchos días desde la última vez. Yo le regresé la sonrisa y me aproximé a ella. Le mencioné de inmediato la idea de quedarse a dormir en mi casa el sábado, para que pudiéramos estudiar juntas para los exámenes de la próxima semana...

\- ¿No es este fin de semana el viaje de Touya-kun a Hokkaido?

\- ¿Tú sí lo recordabas, Tomoyo?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Tú no?

Me sentí un poco apenada en ese momento, ante tal nuevo recordatorio de mi falta de memoria, o quizás más bien de atención.

\- La verdad, no. Sólo hasta que Yukito me lo comentó ayer fue que lo recordé. Y, bueno... Papá tampoco va a estar. La conferencia que iba a dar en Kyoto la movieron para este sábado, así que tendrá que viajar también.

Tomoyo pareció un poco sorprendida por mi comentario, pero esa sorpresa sólo le duró unos segundos.

\- Oh, qué mal. ¿Y no le causará problemas el cambio?

\- Ayer se durmió algo tarde preparando su material. Pero estoy segura de que podrá terminarlo a tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿sólo seríamos tú, Kero y yo el fin de semana?

Mi boca se abrió de inmediato para responderle, pero nada salió en un inicio. Dudé un poco, pero entonces le respondí abruptamente...

\- Sí, así es.

Con una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa.

\- Será divertido. – Me respondió sonriéndome también.

No era mi intención mentirle al ocultarle que Kero no estaría en casa; sólo quería... No sé... Que fuera una sorpresa o algo parecido, supongo. Esperaba que no se fuera a molestar con eso…

A la hora del almuerzo busqué a Tomoko, la compañera que hace un año había llevado el manga para adultos de su hermano, aunque ya este último semestre nos tocó en salones separados. Entre una cosa y otra, hice lo posible para tocar el tema de aquel manga, o más específico le quería preguntar en donde su hermano los escondía. La pregunta pareció extrañarla mucho.

\- ¿Y eso por qué te interesa?

\- Simple curiosidad...

\- Pues yo lo encontré en una caja de zapatos que escondía bajo su cama.

\- ¿Bajo su cama? ¿Enserio?

\- Claro, ¿quién tendría porque ver bajo tu cama además de ti misma?

\- ¿Y cómo lo encontraste tú entonces?

\- Ese... Es otro tema. ¿Pero acaso quieres esconder algo prohibido en tu casa, Kinomoto?

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡No, no, no! Claro que no...

\- El que lo niegues tanto es sospechoso. En fin, no es de mi incumbencia, es sólo que siempre me pareciste tan buena niña.

\- Aún lo soy... Creo... – Murmuré en voz baja, agachando mi cabeza con vergüenza.

No sabía si ocultarlo bajo ni cama sería muy buena idea. Quizás si estuviera sola, pero Kero se la pasaba siempre en mi cuarto... Aunque en realidad no es que fuera bajo mi cama seguido o algo así. Por lo pronto tendría que traerlo conmigo, hasta que se me ocurriera algo mejor… Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido ese _“algo mejor”_ antes… O de cierta forma, quizás fue mejor así.

El resto de la semana intenté de alguna u otra forma seguir leyendo el manga, pero era difícil encontrar una situación o momento en el que estuviera sola; sin Kero, mi hermano, mi padre o Tomoyo. De lo que alcancé a leer, la historia proseguía con Saeiki y Minako haciéndose amigas. También con Konoha, compañera de cuarto y salón de Saeiki, que al parecer estaba enamorada de ella, e intentaba conquistarla nada sutilmente. A lo largo de los primeros capítulos, relataban de manera superficial algunos problemas que estaban surgiendo entre Minako y Asuka, y cómo ésta primera los comparte con Saeiki. Supongo que todo terminará con Minako y Asuka rompiendo, y Minako y Saeiki volviéndose una pareja… Supongo, ya que al menos hasta dónde llegué, aún no ocurría. Aparecen también más chicas del instituto, amigas de Saeiki o Minako, y en cada capítulo hay al menos una escena… del tipo sexual entre algunas de ellas.

Si soy sincera, en ocasiones me centraba tanto en la historia, que casi inconscientemente intentaba saltarme dichas escenas, pero de inmediato recordaba que era justamente por esas escenas que lo había comprado, y me veía forzada a regresar. Es extraño, ¿no? Si lo pienso detenidamente, la historia y las situaciones eran en sí forzadas y hasta bobas, y salvo por las escenas de sexo, no había mucho más que resaltar. Pero aun así, los personajes tienen un extraño encanto, y quería más saber cómo iba a terminar todo, que quién tenía sexo con quién… Y dudo mucho que esa haya sido la intención de la autora… ¿o quizás sí?

Pero estoy divagando. En el tema por el cuál compré el manga en un inicio, me fue algo ilustrativo, más que nada para entender en qué consistía dicho proceso. Cada escena tenía algo distinto, pero en general todas consistían en muchos besos, lamidas y caricias por todos lados… En verdad, en todos lados; decirle a la otra persona lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo, o decirle lo bien que se sentía lo que la otra persona hacía. Debo admitir que sentía cierta ansiedad, curiosidad, asombro, y una gran cantidad de otras emociones al ver esas imágenes. Uno diría que lo que más me debería de llamar la atención es el cuerpo dibujado de las chicas, pero… En realidad lo que más me fascinaba eran sus rostros. Sus ojos, sus bocas, las expresiones que tenían en ese momento, las sensaciones y emociones que la autora intentó plasmar en sus caras. Era como… Como si su mente ya no estuviera ahí, como si su mente se hubiera ido volando a algún otro lado, y sólo quedara su cuerpo, y todo lo que éste sentía.

Todo eso era fascinante, pero… No sé si decir que era lo que esperaba.

Las palabras que Tomoyo había usado aquella tarde para describir qué era para ella hacer el amor, volvían a mente en ocasiones mientras lo leía:

_“Para mí, que dos personas hagan el amor, es más que un acto físico específico que se pueda describir. Es más que seguir una lista de pasos o instrucciones fijas en una lista. Para mí, se trata de un acto de completa intimidad… Yo creo que… Cuando dos personas hacen el amor, sienten como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Por esos breves momentos, no importan los problemas, no importa la escuela, el trabajo, o lo que esté pasando más allá de la puerta. Uno se transforma en el todo del otro, y ya no hay nada ni nadie entre ellos… No hay obstáculos, ni ropa, ni paredes, ni barreras. Sus cuerpos y sus almas pueden de esa forma sentirse por completo el uno al otro. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo… Todo lo que hacen, lo hacen pensando únicamente en la otra persona, y deseando que él sienta todas sus emociones con cada acción…”_

Las escenas de sexo en ese manga estaban hermosamente dibujadas, explicitas y provocativas; pero no sentía que lo que había en ese manga reflejara por completo lo que Tomoyo había descrito. Se veía cierta intención de emularlo, pero no lo lograba por completo. ¿Sería porque eran dibujos?, ¿sería porque era una historia de ficción y no real?, ¿o quizás nunca fue la intención hacer algo así? Quién sabe. Al inicio llegué a pensar que me sería de utilidad, pero ya casi terminada la semana, comenzaba a tener mis dudas.

La tarde del viernes, Touya y Yukito salieron rumbo a Hokkaido con sus amigos. Papá estaba seguramente en su estudio, y Kero dormía en su cajón. Yo estaba en mi cama, pero no podía dormir. En parte por los nervios y la emoción del día siguiente, pero también porque no estaba muy segura de qué haría... ¿Cómo iba a pasar todo?, ¿debía esperar a que Tomoyo tomara la iniciativa?, ¿o debía hacerlo yo?, ¿cómo se hacía eso de todas formas? En el manga todo era muy sencillo; un beso, y ni siquiera se tenía que decir lo que harían, como si las dos ya lo supieran de antemano. Incluso hay una escena en la que una de las chicas se le lanza encima a otra, similar a lo que había hecho Tomoyo en su cuarto, aunque la reacción de la otra había sido muy distinta a la mía… Pero yo no podría hacer eso…

¿Y si sólo se lo decía directamente y sin rodeos? Nadie en el manga lo hacía así… ¡Pero es un manga! ¿Y qué pasaba si, como sospechaba, Tomoyo sí estaba de alguna forma molesta conmigo y no quería hacerlo? ¿Se enojaría si intentara yo tomar la iniciativa?

Estuve rodando de un lado a otro de mi cama casi toda la noche. En algún punto comencé a cuestionarme si era correcto hacer eso, y si mejor despertaba a Kero y le pedía que se quedara y así tener una excusa segura para que nada ocurriera. Sin embargo, de inmediato me abofeteé a mí misma… mentalmente, y me recordé que ya era una decisión tomada, y que debía de hacerlo… Pero, ¿debía… o quería…?

Y entonces, al fin, llegó el sábado. En ocasiones me pareció que esta semana se iba rápido, pero otras veces la sentí demasiado lenta. Papá se iría antes del mediodía, y Tomoyo dijo que llegaría antes de eso, por lo que, pese a no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior, me levanté muy temprano para estar lista y darme una ducha completa. Cuando desperté, Kero ya no estaba; al parecer se había ido temprano como le había pedido. Ese Kero… Tendré en verdad que prepararle ese pastel; se lo merece, por lo que tendré que procurar que me quede lo más delicioso posible.

Ya tenía preparado mi atuendo para ese día: un vestido rojo a cuadros hasta las rodillas, que había comprado hace como un mes atrás pero que no había usado hasta ahora. Una camiseta blanca lisa de cuello alto y mangas largas para usar debajo del vestido, medias también blancas y dos moños rojos a cuadros para mi cabello que combinaban con el vestido. Tenía todo preparado y pensado con anticipación... Excepto un pequeño detalle.

En cuanto volví a mi cuarto luego de mi ducha, y vi de nuevo mi atuendo sobre la cama, se me vino a la mente de inmediato aquella conversación sobre la ropa interior, y como Tomoyo había dicho que le gustaría combinarla cuando fuera una _"ocasión especial"_ , y esa ciertamente lo era. Comencé a sentir otro ataque de pánico; esta semana tuve varios... Debí de haber comprado unas pantaletas nuevas, o un sostén, pero ni siquiera me había cruzado por la cabeza. Esto de hacerme a la idea de que alguien más vería mi ropa interior era totalmente nuevo, y difícil de tener en cuenta.

¿Tenía al menos algo limpio que estuviera decente de ver?

Frenética, comencé a sacar casi todo el contenido de mis cajones; al menos debía encontrar algo que combinara. Luego de una búsqueda y debate conmigo misma de quizás diez o quince minutos, no tuve más opción que decidirme por unas pantaletas blancas con un pequeño moño rosa de adorno en la parte trasera al nivel de la cintura, y un sostén blanco de encaje con algunos detalles rosados. No combinaban a la perfección ni cerca, pero era lo más cercano que encontré. Me sentí un poco frustrada por esa situación, pero no podía dejar que ese sólo detalle me derrotara; ya había llegado bastante lejos.

Me cambié rápidamente, pero no sin el cuidado de que todo quedara bien. Me recogí el cabello en dos pequeñas colas a los lados, y las decoré con los dos moños. Me miré unos segundos al espejo, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. No acostumbro normalmente usar mucho perfume, pero en esta ocasión tomé el que me parecía en mi opinión que olía mejor, y lo rocíe por dónde pude; esperaba que no fuera demasiado.

\- Sakura, Tomoyo ya está aquí. – Escuché que papá me decía desde el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Me miré una última vez en el espejo para asegurarme que todo estuviera en su lugar. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, y entonces salí de mi cuarto.

Bajé apresurada las escaleras hasta el recibidor, y ahí la vi. Tomoyo platicaba con papá en el pórtico, y al notar mi presencia se viró hacia mí y me sonrió. Se veía tan... Hermosa. Traía un vestido color lila con mangas blancas y cortas, y un listón también blanco al frente en el pecho. Traía su cabello totalmente suelto, con una diadema blanca con un adorno lila similar a una flor. Traía botas y medias blancas, y una gran mochila color celeste. Tomoyo no acostumbraba usar mucho maquillaje; nunca lo necesitaba, en realidad. Sólo un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y una línea delgada de sombra morada en los ojos.

No me podía ver a mí misma, pero sin duda sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban ante tal visión. Pero tenía que tranquilizarme e intentar disimular mi reacción un poco. Me acerqué con pasos lentos a la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Hola!, ¡Sakura-chan! – Me saludó efusivamente. – ¡Te ves divina! ¿Es un vestido nuevo?

\- Sí... Algo así... ¿te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta! Pero todo lo que tú uses me encanta...

\- No digas eso Tomoyo, que me apenas...

Noté por encima del hombro de Tomoyo que frente a la casa estaban paradas tres de sus guardaespaldas, las tres con gafas oscuras, aguardando sin siquiera moverse de su lugar; como estatuas.

\- Eso será todo, gracias. – Les indicó girándose hacia ellas. – Vengan por mí mañana a las cinco de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Con su permiso, señorita.

Las tres se dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo, y se dirigieron una a lado de la otra hacia la camioneta estacionada al frente.

\- Yo tengo que ir a preparar unas últimas cosas. – Se disculpó papá en ese momento, e ingresó de nuevo a la casa. – Sakura, avísame cuando llegue mi taxi; ¿sí?

\- Descuida, yo me encargo.

Papá entró de nuevo a la casa, y entonces me quedé a solas con Tomoyo en el pórtico…

Me sentí un poco nerviosa de pronto, tanto que tuve que voltearme al frente, intentando que Tomoyo no notara tanto mi sonrojo. Centré mi atención entonces en la gran mochila que traía con ella; en realidad era más grande que la que normalmente traía a mi casa cuando se quedaba a dormir.

\- ¿Qué traes en la mochila?

\- Sólo un par de mudas, y por supuesto mis libros y apuntes para estudiar.

\- ¿Estudiar?

\- Para el examen de Cálculo y para el de Estadística de la próxima semana, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Estudiar...

Por un segundo se me había olvidado por completo que se suponía que para eso la había invitado a dormir. Esperaba que eso no se hubiera visto demasiado sospechoso.

En ese momento, el taxi que papá estaba esperando llegó al fin, y se estacionó frente a la casa.

\- Debe ser el taxi que estaba esperando. – Le indiqué a Tomoyo y entonces entré de nuevo a la casa. – ¡Papá! ¡Tu taxi ya está aquí!

\- ¡Enseguida bajo!

Me viré de nuevo hacia la puerta, y noté que Tomoyo seguía parada en el pórtico tranquilamente.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¡Claro! Perdón… Pasa…

Para rematar, también había olvidado por completo invitarla a pasar; mis nervios estaban provocando que eso no empezara del todo bien. Tomoyo entró y se retiró sus botas, dejándolas en la puerta, y la mochila en el suelo.

Un segundo después, Papá bajó con su maletín en una mano, y su maleta de ruedas en la otra, que mantenía alzada para poder bajarla por las escaleras.

\- Bien, ya me voy, chicas. Cuídense mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa, dejé el número del hotel a lado del teléfono.

\- Sí. ¡Mucha suerte, papá!

\- Que le vaya muy bien, Señor Kinomoto.

Y entonces salió por la puerta y se dirigió al taxi. Yo me quedé un rato en el pórtico para despedirlo hasta que se alejara. Una vez que ocurrió, cerré la reja del frente, entré a la casa, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Justo cuando escuché el sonido del seguro de la puerta cerrándose pensé: _"está hecho"_.

Al alzar mi mirada de nuevo, vi a Tomoyo parada más adelante en el pasillo. Me miraba fijamente, con sus manos al frente, y me sonreía. De nuevo sentí algo de pena, y tuve que voltearme a otro lado.

\- ¿Te... ofrezco algo de beber?

\- Un vaso con agua estaría bien.

\- Agua, por supuesto...

Fui entonces rápidamente por ese vaso con agua, y Tomoyo me siguió unos cuantos pasos detrás.

\- ¿Dónde está Kero?

Casi me congelé al escuchar esa pregunta. Me puse nerviosa, pero intenté por todos los medios de reflejar calma. Tomé un vaso limpio y comencé a llenarlo de agua mientras le daba la espalda.

\- Ah, creo que fue a la Tienda de Ichihara-san. Ya sabes... Últimamente le gusta mucho estar allá. Puede que no vuelva hasta mañana...

Me giré hacia ella, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que de hecho estaba parada muy cerca de mí. Di un pequeño salto de sorpresa, quizás de susto, y casi sentí que el agua en el vaso saltaba.

\- Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que en verdad sólo estaremos tú y yo por el fin de semana? – Me preguntó totalmente calmada, lo que me extrañó un poco.

\- Así parece... ¿Eso... No te molesta, o sí...?

Le extendí el vaso para que lo tomara y ella alzó sus manos hacia él. Sentí como sus dedos rozaban apenas un poco los míos, y ese pequeño y casi escaso contacto, por algún motivo me causó un ligero estremecimiento... Tomoyo tomó el vaso entre sus manos, y me miró fijamente con una mirada y sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? – Me respondió de manera normal, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

No supe ni qué pensar... Esa no era ni cerca la reacción que esperaba que tendría al saber que íbamos a estar sólo las dos. Creí que reaccionaria totalmente emocionada, y haría alguno de esos comentarios que me hacían sentir apenada de sólo escucharlos… o quién sabe; luego de lo que pasó en su casa la última vez, quizás se me lanzaría encima... Pero se veía casi indiferente ante la idea, como si le diera igual...

En ese momento no me quedó la menor duda de que Tomoyo estaba molesta, y estaba segura de que era por lo ocurrido aquella tarde...

\- ¿Estudiamos en la sala? – Oí que me surgiría justo antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso.

\- ¿Qué? Ah... – Dudé un poco al responder, pues mi mente aún divagaba en otra cosa. – Sí, me parece bien. Déjame llevo algunos bocadillos.

\- Muy bien. Yo prepararé la mesa.

Sin más, se fue de la cocina en dirección a la sala...

¿Es acaso una ley del universo que siempre que planeas algo en tu cabeza, nunca de los nunca termina saliendo cómo quieres? Pues eso era justamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero no podía permitirme decaer. Tenía que hacer que esto funcionara, y así Tomoyo me perdonaría. Sólo tenía que lograr que la situación se diera... Pero... ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer eso exactamente? El tanto pensarlo la noche anterior, no me había dado una respuesta satisfactoria; ni siquiera el manga de Saeiki y Minako me podía ayudar con alguna sugerencia realista.

 _“El manga”_ , pensé vagamente en esos momentos. _“¿Dónde lo dejé la última vez?”_

El pensamiento no duró mucho en mi cabeza. De inmediato me concentré en bajar algunas frituras de alacena y un par de gaseosas. No era precisamente la comida más saludable, pero era perfecta para pasar el rato mientras se estudiaba… O al menos se intentaba estudiar, ya que mi mente no logró en todo ese rato concentrarse más de cinco minutos en el libro de Cálculo.

Tomoyo y yo estábamos sentadas en la alfombra de la sala frente a la mesa de centro. Teníamos nuestros libros y cuadernos de apuntes, y repasábamos los problemas de Cálculo realizados en clase, intentando volver a resolverlos aplicando lo que habíamos aprendido. De antemano tengo que confesar que esto del Cálculo Integral me está causando algunos problemas; no es tan divertido ni fácil de digerir como me parecía el álgebra. Y encima de todo, la mitad de mi atención estaba puesta en mi libro, y la otra mitad en Tomoyo, y en el hecho de que ya había pasado un par de horas desde que llegó, o quizás más, y lo único que habíamos hecho era estudiar… Y comer frituras, muchas frituras…

Comenzaba a preguntarme si no era mejor así. Digo, si Tomoyo deseara hacer algo como eso, ya hubiera dicho algo para esos momentos, o hubiera dado alguna insinuación, ¿no? Pero parecía totalmente normal al hecho de que estuviéramos solas, y parecía totalmente concentrada en su libro de problemas.

La miré de reojo discretamente, fingiendo que estaba escribiendo. Su perfil se veía enmarcado por la luz que entraba por la ventana de la sala, y su amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Unos mechones caían sobre su rostro, y sentí la tentación de acercarme a ella y acomodarlo con cuidado con mis dedos, pero temía perturbar la profunda concentración en la que se veía sumida en esos momentos.

No sé cuánto tiempo me le quedé viendo de esa forma, pero me parece que fue largo… muy largo. Tomoyo no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, y entonces se volteó hacia mí. El sentir sus ojos azules posarse en mí en ese momento justo, me hicieron sobresaltarme casi asustada y girarme por mero reflejo de inmediato a mi libro. Me sentí por un momento como en esas series en las que el chico o la chica siempre se le queda viendo a quien la gusta en el salón de clases, y luego se voltea rápidamente en cuanto éste mira, deseando que no lo hubiera notado.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? Te ves preocupada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Respondí apresurada, y aparentemente muy nerviosa. – No, no, no, claro que no… Es sólo que… Estoy teniendo algo de dificultad con este problema… - Señalé entonces con mis dedos a mi cuaderno. – Creo que no me puedo concentrar bien…

\- A ver, déjame te ayudo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no se molestara, ella cortó la corta distancia que había entre nosotras, moviéndose por la alfombra hasta sentarse justo a mi lado, y quedar considerablemente cerca de mí. El sentirla tan repentinamente pegada a mi cuerpo, me puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Que delicioso aroma. – Escuché como Tomoyo comentaba con ánimo. – ¿Es perfume nuevo?

\- Eh… No, no… Sólo que casi no lo he usado, supongo… ¿Es demasiado?

\- Para nada, me agrada como huele.

\- Gracias…

Tomoyo también usaba perfume, ese delicioso perfume con aroma a frutas. Lo había llegado a percibir levemente durante esas horas, pero sólo fue realmente claro hasta que se me acercó de esa forma.

Centró entonces su atención en mi cuaderno, revisando con cuidado lo que había escrito. Rogaba porque en mi distracción, no hubiera escrito alguna estupidez…

\- Tu razonamiento va muy bien. Pero ahora, mira…

Tomó entonces su lapicero y comenzó a escribir en mi cuaderno, al mismo tiempo que me explicaba paso por paso cada cosa que hacía. La manera en la que lo describía sonaba tan claro y sencillo; casi lo hacía sonar como el álgebra. Luego de unos segundos, y de casi llenar toda la página con cálculos, llegó a una última expresión que rodeó con un rectángulo.

\- Y así obtienes el resultado final. ¿Entiendes?

Eché un vistazo rápido de abajo hacia arriba, revisando todo lo que acababa de hacer. Y de hecho…

\- ¡Sí!, ¡sí lo entiendo! – Le respondí incapaz de ocultar mucho mi entusiasmo. – Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. Eres realmente sorprendente. Quisiera que todo me fuera tan sencillo como a ti.

Noté que Tomoyo pareció sorprenderse, o más bien extrañarse, por el comentario que le acababa de hacer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Obvio a que siempre eres tan buena para todo y de alguna forma todo te sale bien. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, la haces excelente. En especial en la escuela, e incluso el Cálculo.

Apoyé entonces mis codos en la mesa, y mi rostro contra mis manos, viéndola fijamente.

\- A veces te envidió un poco por eso. Eres en verdad increíble…

\- ¿Tú envidiarme a mí? – Comentó con un tono juguetón, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – Me halagas, Sakura-chan. Pero te equívocas… - Se volteó hacia otro lado en ese momento, y noté que entonces sonreía… Pero no igual que siempre. Parecía más una sonrisa… ¿melancólica? – Tú sabes que no todo me sale siempre bien...

Algo en el tono en el que dijo esto, me alarmó un poco. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? ¿Qué era lo que parecía haberla puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en ese estado? Me apresuré a preguntarle, pero, tan abruptamente como se había puesto así, de la misma forma cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos, su sonrisa se acrecentó, y llevó entonces sus manos a sus mejillas, y comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, mientras habla con un tono alto y al parecer lleno de emoción…

\- Además, tú eres una poderosa maguita, además de ser hermosa, atlética, y una maravillosa persona… Sabes cocinar de manera exquisita, eres tan responsable, inteligente y detallista… Yo soy quien debería de envidiarte, por no decir que eres a quién más admiro… Mi querida Sakura-chan…

Una inevitable sensación de pena inundó mi cuerpo abruptamente, como me ocurría con frecuencia cuando Tomoyo comenzaba a hablar de mí de esa forma, y con ese tono…

\- Gracias… Pero no creo que sea así…

Para bien o para mal, ese escaso momento me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila. Esa era la Tomoyo que yo conocía más, y por esos momentos no sentí que se comportaba indiferente o molesta conmigo; por esos momentos sentí que actuaba justo como siempre lo hacía, y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz. Me hacía poder creer que, si en verdad estaba molesta, no debía de estarlo tanto después de todo…

\- ¿Qué tal si descansamos por ahora? – Sugirió casi de inmediato, dándose la libertad para cerrar su libro. – Ya va siendo hora de comer algo.

Le eché un vistazo rápido al viejo reloj en la pared; no faltaba mucho para que dieran las cuatro. Enserio el tiempo se había ido volando. Estiré un poco mis brazos al aire, soltando un ligero quejido seguido de un suspiro de bienestar.

\- Buena idea. ¿Quieres que cocinemos algo?

\- Eso sería agradable.

Ambas nos pudimos de pie y nos dirigimos juntas a la cocina. Me puse a husmear un poco por el refrigerador, el congelador, y en la alacena, intentando ver todas nuestras opciones disponibles para comer.

\- ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Curry? ¿Ramen? ¿Unas hamburguesas, quizás?

\- Todo eso suena bien.

Al final elegimos hamburguesas caseras, o semi caseras, ya que eran hamburguesas congeladas que papá había traído hace unos días.

Mientras sacaba las hamburguesas del congelador, se escuchó con fuerza del tono del nuevo celular de Tomoyo, proveniente desde la sala. Ella se apresuró rápidamente para poder contestar. Yo sacaba los círculos de carne de la caja, mientras a lo lejos lograba escuchar un poco de la conversación de Tomoyo… No apropósito, ¡enserio!; es que la casa estaba tan silenciosa en esos momentos, que era imposible no oírla…

\- ¿Sí? Ah, hola mamá. Sí, el señor Kinomoto se fue desde antes del mediodía. Sí, no te preocupes. ¿A dónde? Sí, espera, aquí tengo papel. – Hubo unos segundos de silencio. – Aguarda. –  Otros segundos de silencio. – Muy bien, ya lo anoté. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde, ¿sí? Que estés bien.

Luego de un rato, Tomoyo volvió a la cocina con un pedazo de papel y su lapicero en una mano.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – Le pregunté volteándola a ver sobre mi hombro.

\- Sí, sólo me llamaba para decirme que pasará la noche fuera también, y me dejó el teléfono en el que la puedo buscar si la necesito.

\- ¿Asunto de trabajo?

\- Tal vez… La verdad no le pregunté. Por cierto, tomé prestado tu lapicero para anotar el número; el mío se quedó sin láminas. ¿Tendrás algunas de repuesto?

\- Sí, creo que tengo en el cajón de mi escritorio. Déjame traértelas.

Me dispuse a ir rápidamente a mi cuarto por ellas, pero Tomoyo se me adelantó en el camino.

\- Descuida, yo voy. No tardo.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle, ella se apresuró hacia las escaleras. Me encogí de hombros, mentalmente, y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo.

Normalmente descongelaría las hamburguesas en agua fría, pero lo cierto es que, al menos a mí, ya me estaba comenzando a dar considerable hambre, por lo que preferí usar el microondas. Tomé un recipiente de vidrio, y coloqué los dos círculos de carne en éste, y luego los metí en el microondas por tres minutos.

Durante ese tiempo, saqué los demás ingredientes: el pan, la lechuga, el tomate, la cebolla, mostaza, mayonesa, kétchup, queso… ¿Estaría bien hacer unas papas? La idea no me pareció tan atractiva, ya que, siendo honesta, aun a estas alturas me sigue dando un poco de miedo el aceite hirviendo. Creo que a nadie le gusta la sensación de gotas de aceite cayendo en su piel, ¿o sí? Mejor esperaría a preguntarle a Tomoyo si ella quería.

Mientras estaba lavando la verdura, el microondas terminó su ciclo. Me dirigí a él y revisé las hamburguesas; aún estaban un poco duras, por lo que las metí otro minuto. Terminé de lavar la verdura y entonces puse a calentar la parrilla par freír la carne. Cuando el microondas terminó, saque la carne y la coloqué sobre la cocina. Esperé un rato a que la parrilla se terminara de calentar. Entre el microondas y una cosa u otra, habían pasado al menos cinco minutos… Y luego pasaron seis… siete… ocho… Quizás hasta diez.

Miré sobre mi hombro hacia el pasillo. No se escuchaban para nada los pasos de Tomoyo, ni siquiera en las escaleras. De hecho, todo estaba… aterradoramente silencioso…

Apagué la flama de la estufa, porque nunca, jamás, es buena idea dejar la cocina sin supervisión con el fuego encendido, y entonces me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Subí rápidamente cada escalón, hasta llegar al pasillo superior.

\- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Todo está bien?

No recibí ninguna respuesta.

Se supone que sólo iba por unas láminas para su lapicero, ¿qué podría haberla entretenido tanto? Me dirigí de inmediato a mi cuarto, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Me paré en el marco, y vi de inmediato a Tomoyo sentada en mi cama. Desde mi perspectiva, sólo podía ver sus largos cabellos negros y un poco de su cara.

\- Hey, Tomoyo. ¿Encontraste las láminas?

Di un par de pasos hacia adentro del cuarto, y esos fueron suficientes para poder verla con más claridad. Tomoyo no sólo estaba sentada a la orilla de mi cama. De hecho, sostenía algo en sus manos, que estaba viendo fijamente con tanto detenimiento, que parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia. Lo que miraba… En un inicio no lo reconocí… Y cuando lo hice, en un inicio tardé un rato en lograr carburar por completo el que significaba realmente lo que estaba viendo…

Lo que Tomoyo tenía en sus manos… Era el manga de _“Watashi no Kanojo, Minako-chan”_ …

Sentí como la sangre se me subía de golpe a la cabeza, y como mis ojos se abrían tanto que creí que se me saldrían.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡No!, ¡No!

Mi siguiente movimiento fue prácticamente involuntario. Me aproximé a toda velocidad hacia ella, y literalmente le arrebaté el manga de sus manos, y lo abracé con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Tomoyo parpadeó, al parecer confundida por lo que acababa de hacer, y me volteó a ver.

\- ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡No es lo que parece!

\- Pues parece que es un manga para adultos, ¿o no?

\- No, bueno… Sí, sí lo es… Pero… Pero… No es lo que crees…

\- ¿Y qué es lo que creo?

\- Yo… yo… yo…

¿Cómo es que había pasado eso? ¿No estaba en mi maletín? No, no lo estaba… Claro que no lo estaba. Bajé mi maletín para estudiar, y al sacar mis cosas… ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta que no estaba ahí?! Ni siquiera pensaba en eso… ¿Dónde lo había dejado? No habría forma de hubiera cometido la indiscreción de dejarlo sobre mi cama, sobre el buró… ¿O en el cajón de mi escritorio en el que justamente le había dicho que buscara las láminas? ¡No!, ¡no pude haber hecho eso! Hasta este momento no recuerdo en dónde lo había dejado, pero dónde fuera que haya sido, el caso es que Tomoyo lo encontró.

Quería que me tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento, o incluso salir volando por la ventana muy, muy lejos; ambas posibilidades no eran de hecho tan descabelladas. ¿Qué pensaría Tomoyo de mí ahora? ¿Qué clase de persona le pareceré? De seguro pensaría que soy algún tipo de pervertida, degenerada, ¡o algo peor! Si ya de por sí estaba molesta conmigo, quizás esto terminaría por ponerla incluso más. Tal vez me gritaría, ya no se querría quedar el fin de semana, se iría, rompería conmigo, ya nunca seríamos siquiera amigas…

\- Descuida, Sakura-chan. – Escuché de pronto que pronunciaba con un tono realmente dulce. Alcé mi mirada hacia ella, y vi cómo me miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No se veía ni un escaso rastro de enojo o de ningún otro sentimiento negativo. De hecho… Se veía tan hermosa y adorable. – No tienes por qué avergonzarte, no es nada malo.

\- ¿Ah… no…?

\- No. – Repitió, también negando su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Se puso entonces de pie, y se paró justo delante de mí, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en el manga que abrazaba tan desesperadamente contra mí. – Sólo me sorprendí un poco. No pensé que te gustara ese tipo de mangas.

\- ¡No me gustan! Bueno… Sí… Bueno, no… Es que… - Bajé mi mirada, muy, muy apenada. – Lo compré por un motivo en especial…

\- ¿Un motivo en especial? ¿Qué motivo?

\- Pues… sólo… Quería… Aclarar algunas dudas…

\- ¿Dudas sobre qué?

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Qué debía de responderle? ¿La verdad? Sí, la verdad, era lo mejor. ¿Qué ganaría con mentirle? Ya lo había encontrado, después de todo. ¿Pero enserio se lo diría? ¿Enserio me atrevería a decirle el verdadero motivo por el que había ido hasta Akihabara solamente para comprar ese manga? Sentía que todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Mi voz se quebraba, y sólo era capaz de balbucear.

\- Yo… Yo… Sobre… Sólo quería… Saber… Saber sobre… - Apreté mis ojos y puños con fuerza. – ¡Sobre cómo hacer el amor contigo!

Dirigí de inmediato mis dos manos a mi boca para cubrirla, soltando el manga en el proceso y dejándolo caer al suelo, ya que sin querer había alzado de manera desmesurada la voz. Voltee a verla fugazmente, y pude notar como me veía notablemente sorprendida. Sus ojos azules estaban totalmente abiertos, y sus labios ligeramente separados. Eso me hizo sentir aún más avergonzada y nerviosa de lo que ya me sentía.

\- Yo… Yo… Lo… Lo siento… - Bajé mi mirada rápidamente, incapaz de verla a los ojos. – Yo sólo… no quería que se repitiera de nuevo lo mismo de aquella vez… Has estado tan diferente estos días, y distante… Y… Yo lo entiendo…  Sé que has de seguir realmente enojada conmigo, por la forma en que te rechacé aquel día... De seguro te hice sentir muy mal, y lo siento. Te dije que quería hacerlo, pero al final me acobardé…

Sentí que pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse por mis ojos. Hice lo posible para evitarlo, pero creo que era algo que estaba más allá de mi poder.

\- Por eso quise saber más de este tema para que no volviera a pasar. Pero no sabía dónde hacerlo, y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Incluso arreglé de cierta forma que estuviéramos solas el fin de semana aquí, incluso diciéndole a Kero que se fuera con Ichihara-san, para que pudiéramos intentarlo. Pero ni siquiera pude decírtelo de frente porque soy una cobarde… Por favor, perdóname...

Solté unos cuantos sollozos incontrolables. Seguía con mi mirada agachada, temblando ligeramente por toda la mezcla de emociones que me inundaban el cuerpo. Por unos instantes, todo permaneció así; tranquilo y callado, a excepción de mis sonidos guturales.

De pronto, sentí como Tomoyo se me acercaba y pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por mis mejillas, limpiando con ellos mis lágrimas.

\- Sakura-chan… No llores, por favor. – Me susurró con un tono suave, muy delicado, al igual que su tacto contra mi piel. – No hiciste nada malo. Y te equivocas… No estoy enojada contigo por lo que pasó, ni un poco…

\- ¿Ah no?

Me atreví en ese momento a voltear a verla. Ella ya no se veía sorprendida ni extrañada; había recuperado una vez más su semblante tranquilo y cariñoso, que casi por arte de magia me hizo tranquilizarme un poco.

\- No, no lo estoy. Y… - Guardó silencio unos instantes. Su sonrisa se esfumó poco a poco, y entonces se viró hacia otro lado; parecía… ¿avergonzada? – En realidad yo soy la que tiene que pedirte disculpas. Quizás es verdad que he estado un poco extraña estos días, pero no es por lo que piensas… Desde lo que pasó en mi casa, comencé a darme cuenta de que tenías razón en lo que me dijiste, y que en efecto me he estado dejando llevar demasiado por mi emoción, y te he estado empujando mucho a hacer todo este tipo de cosas, sin detenerme a pensar en cómo eso te haría sentir... Y ese día en mi casa, creo que llegué incluso más lejos, y te puse en una situación realmente difícil… Y lo que menos deseo es volver a hacerte sentir así. Por eso, yo… sólo quería darte algo de espacio y tiempo, para que no siguieras sintiendo que te estaba agobiando… Pero creo que el resultado fue precisamente el contrario al que deseaba...

Volteó a verme una vez más, sonriéndome con cierta melancolía. Me pareció percibir que también en sus ojos estaban a punto de surgir las lágrimas, y eso fue casi como una puñalada en el corazón para mí.

\- Parece no todo me sale tan bien como creías… ¿Lo ves?

\- No, no digas eso, Tomoyo. – Me apresuré, colocando sus manos en sus brazos, y acercando mi rostro al suyo. – Todo es mi culpa, en verdad… Yo sé que me dijiste que mi forma de actuar y reaccionar es completamente normal… Pero lo cierto es que tú has sido una novia maravillosa, y yo no he sabido como corresponderte como es debido.

Sin pensarlo, me le pegué por completo, rodeándola con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Yo no quiero que actúes como alguien que no eres… Yo quiero que seas tú misma, y que cuando estés conmigo te sientas cómoda de serlo.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que Sakura-chan actúe como alguien que no es. – Escuché como me susurraba, y entonces me rodeaba también con sus brazos. –  Yo quiero que seas la que siempre has sido: la maravillosa chica de la que he estado enamorada toda mi vida…

\- Basta, Tomoyo… Me apenas…

Ambas comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo, sin romper ni un instante el abrazo. Nos quedamos así, pegada la una a la otra, por un largo rato; sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía de la otra.

No sé si era correcto o no, pero debo admitir que me sentí mucho más aliviada de escuchar que no era por el enojo por qué Tomoyo se había estado comportando de esa forma conmigo. También el hecho de que era quizás la primera vez que sentía que Tomoyo era como yo… Bueno, me expresé mal. Lo que trato de decir es que Tomoyo siempre se veía tan segura, y siempre parecía que hacer todo eso le era tan natural, y siempre estaba tan confiada de todo, que en muchas veces me hacía sentir que yo estaba mal, y que yo era la única que cometía errores. ¡Pero no trato de decir que estuviera feliz porque Tomoyo se hubiera puesto así! Me sentía culpable de que haber provocado que ella sintiera que debía darme espacio y contenerse para no hacerme sentir mal. Simplemente trato de decir que… me gustó sentir que… Ella también podía llegar a sentir que algo no le salía bien, y poder estar ahí para ayudarla cuando eso ocurriera…

Ser la pareja de una persona perfecta, puede ser algo agotador. Pero Tomoyo es mucho más de lo que esa apariencia de perfección exterioriza, y es algo que me encanta ir descubriendo poco a poco; a la verdadera Tomoyo, a la que sólo yo puedo ver.

Ciertamente, ya sea tener un novio o una novia, las relaciones entre individuos que se aman, parecen ser mucho más complicadas de lo que la ficción, incluidos los mangas para adultos, lo hacen ver. Las personas son personas, no dibujos en un papel. Aún siento que me queda mucho por aprender, pero cada día que paso con Tomoyo, siento que entiendo un poco más. Quizás eso sea una relación después de todo, ¿no? Un conjunto de momentos bellos, malos, divertido, difíciles, incomodos, placenteros… Y experimentarlos todos con esa otra persona, y aprender de ellos los dos juntos. ¿No lo creen?

Nos separamos luego de un rato, y cada una pasó sus dedos por sus respectivos ojos, intentando limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que hubiera en ellos. El ambiente parecía haberse calmado mucho más, y me sentía de nuevo como casi siempre solía sentirme en su compañía.

\- Así que… - Comenzó a decir con un tono discreto. – ¿Qué dijiste hace unos momentos sobre arreglar que nos quedáramos solas el fin de semana?

Me quedé echa piedra al escuchar tal pregunta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

\- Me parece que sí.

Intenté recordar en mi cabeza todo lo que había dicho, y en efecto, creo que sí lo había hecho. Ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho; solamente se me escapó por los labios sin proponérmelo.

\- Bueno… Es sólo que… Yo…

La miré apenada mientras jugaba nerviosa con mis dedos. Ella también me miró y me sonrió. Me tomó con delicadeza de las manos, mientras observaba fijamente mis ojos.

\- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Sakura-chan. No debes forzarte sólo porque crees que me debes algo. Debes de hacerlo sólo porque así lo desees tú.

\- Pero yo…

Susurré muy despacio, y entonces hice una pequeña pausa. Me perdí unos instantes en los hermosos zafiros que eran sus ojos. Se veían tan brillantes en sus momentos… Eran casi hipnóticos…

Pensé un rato en lo que estaba por decir. ¿Estaba segura de qué era lo que quería expresar? Me lo pregunté varias veces a mí misma, y siempre la respuesta fue la misma…

\- Yo creo que sí lo deseo…

Tomoyo pareció un poco asombrada de oírme decir eso.

\- ¿De verdad?

Asentí rápidamente con mi cabeza, y tomé sus manos con algo más de fuerza.

\- Pero… ¿Tú quieres…?

\- ¿Puedo ser honesta? – Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó de pronto en sus labios. – La verdad es que he querido tirarte al suelo y comerte a besos desde el momento en que me dijiste que íbamos a estar solas estos dos días.

De nuevo, sentí como me quedaba petrificada abruptamente, y perdía por completo el aliento. Sentí la cabeza tan caliente en esos momentos que casi creí que me saldría vapor por las orejas.

Tomoyo rio ligeramente, al parecer divertida por mi reacción.

\- Lo siento. ¿Demasiada honestidad?

\- Algo... – Murmuré con mi voz apagada.

Cerré mi boca y respiré muy profundo por mi nariz. Sin soltar sus manos, di un paso al frente, cortando en gran medida la distancia. Mi rostro quedó a unos escasos centímetros del suyo; mis ojos seguían contemplando los suyos sin ningún desvío.

\- Pero... No… Me molesta… - Le susurré muy despacio, estando muy, muy cerca de sus labios.

\- ¿Enserio? – Me susurró ella del mismo modo, y me pareció que acercó incluso un poco más su rostro al mío. – Podríamos ir más... Lento esta vez...

\- De hecho no me molestaría intentar ir... Un poco rápido... Si quieres...

Estaba tan cerca. Su fresco aliento me provocaba ligeras cosquillas en mi rostro. Podía percibir por completo el delicioso aroma de su perfume… Ese… delicioso aroma…

\- ¿Estás segura…?

\- Sí… creo… que… sí…

Me encanta el aroma de ese perfume de frutas…

Ya no pude resistirlo más. Uní abruptamente mis labios a los de ella en un intenso beso, que Tomoyo no tardó mucho en corresponderme. Sentía como si hacía años que no la besaba; así de ansiosa me puse al sentir de nuevo esa agradable sensación de cosquilleo que me recorría el cuerpo. Rápidamente nos abrazamos mutuamente con más energía que antes, apretando nuestros cuerpos la una contra la otra.

Sin romper el abrazo, ni separar nuestros labios ni un milímetro, nuestros cuerpos, casi por voluntad propia, comenzaron a acercarse más a la cama hasta que nuestras piernas toparon con ella. Y de un instante a otro, ambas nos dejamos caer de lado…

 

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y luego de algo de espera, ésta ha sido la penúltima Parte de este fanfic. Así es, la siguiente es la última parte, que creo que ya sabrán de qué tratará. Así que estén pendientes, porque la última parte se publicará más pronto de lo que creen. Así que recuerden comentar, votar, seguirme en Facebook y toda la cosa. ¡Nos vemos!_


	7. PARTE FINAL

**Ankoku-chan**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte Final**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y la chica que está en estos momentos dormida a mi lado, cubierta únicamente por el mismo cobertor rosado y sábanas blancas que yo… Ustedes ya saben quién es: es mi novia, Tomoyo Daidouji… Y el motivo por el que ambas nos encontramos así, una a lado a la otra en mi cama, sin una sola prenda de vestir en nuestros cuerpos, y en este preciso estado, es porque hace apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, ella y yo acabamos de hacer el amor por primera vez… Cielos, hacer el amor; aún me es un poco confuso entender y asimilar que eso haya sido lo que hicimos… Mi corazón aún late con intensidad, y siento aún cosquilleos recorriéndome el cuerpo entero.

Mientras admiro en silencio el techo de mi cuarto, apenas levemente alumbrado por la luz de la lámpara en mi buró, un sin número de pensamientos y recuerdos vienen a mi ya de por sí revuelta cabeza. De los pensamientos, creo que el más curioso de todos fue preguntarme a mí misma, si acaso la Sakura de hace un año atrás entrara en este mismo momento a su cuarto, y viera la escena que estaba aconteciendo en su cama… ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué cosas le cruzarían por la mente? ¿Podría siquiera creer lo que estaba viendo? Porqué en verdad a veces me resulta increíble darme cuenta de que todo esto ocurrió en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Hasta hace menos de un año atrás, aún me sentía como esa pequeña niña ingenua de diez años… Y bueno, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Aún sigo siendo un poco ingenua… Pero, en estos momentos en verdad siento que he cambiado mucho en un lapso de pocos meses, y todo gracias a Tomoyo…

En lo que alcancé a leer antes de este momento de _“Watashi no Kanojo, Minako-chan”_ , el manga para adultos que había comprado en busca de algo de guía y asesoramiento, llegué a ver diversas escenas sexuales entre sus personajes. Empezando por la primera, de Minako y su aún novia Asuka en salón de clases, mientras Saeiki las espiaba. Otra más de Minako y Asuka en el cuarto de ésta última, un tanto más calmada que la primera. Seguida después por un par más de otras estudiantes de la Academia, luego incluso una que involucraba a una profesora y a una estudiante… Pero ninguna de ellas me pareció ni remotamente similar a lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Bueno, quizás en lo técnico sí fue bastante similar. Sin embargo, esto que hicimos fue más lento, más delicado… Un momento que se sentía como la culminación de una serie de otros momentos que se habían ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo, no simplemente explotando espontáneamente de la nada. En el manga hacían sentir en ocasiones que los personajes casi se desconectaban de sus cuerpos o sus mentes se apagaban, y entonces comenzaban a actuar casi en automático, casi como si fueran robots; ese no fue el caso para mí. Mi mente estuvo encendida y alerta cada segundo. Todo el miedo, emoción, la vergüenza; todas las sensaciones, todo lo sentí, y lo sentí intensamente, y lo recuerdo por completo.

No les mentiré; yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser valiente y firme, y quitar de mi mente cualquier idea u opción de retirarme y arruinarlo de nuevo como había ocurrido en casa de Tomoyo. Pero lo cierto fue que aún sentía muchos, muchos nervios… Y en ocasiones me decía a mí misma que lo detuviera, que si le decía a Tomoyo que no me sentía cómoda, ella lo entendería y lo haría. Pero no lo hice. No dejé que ese miedo me dominara, y dejé que pasara todo lo que tuviera que pasar… Y no me arrepiento. Ésta ha sido una de las experiencias más bonitas que he vivido, y quizás el momento más profundo y especial que he compartido con Tomoyo desde somos novias… Un momento que creo que no borraré jamás de mi cabeza.

Fue muy conveniente que todo empezara justo aquí en mi cuarto, pues un instante después de decirnos mutuamente que ambas lo deseábamos, estábamos ya recostadas frente a frente en mi cama, abrazadas, y besándonos delicadamente; sentía aún mis piernas colgando un poco de la orilla de la cama incluso. Tomoyo recorría mi espalda de arriba abajo con su mano en una caricia lenta y delicada, que me estremecía ligeramente por momentos. Nos habíamos besado muchas veces antes, incluso en su cama y sin ropa aquel día. Pero algo en ese beso y en ese momento en especial, lo hacía sentir totalmente diferente a otros. Creía sentir casi por completo cada roce de sus labios con los míos, cada respiración, cada movimiento.

Era raro además que yo tomara la iniciativa en un beso, pero en esa ocasión me atreví a separar ligeramente mis labios, y sacar tímidamente mi lengua, apenas lo suficiente para que la punta acariciara dulcemente los labios de Tomoyo de un extremo a otro. Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco al inicio, pero no se apartó, y de hecho me imitó. Habíamos tenido besos de ese tipo mucho más intensos, pero ese comenzó lento; nuestras lenguas apenas y se tocaban, casi como si temieran lastimarse la una a la otra. Ambas nos volvimos poco a poco más seguras, y nuestro abrazo se volvió más profundo casi al mismo tiempo, por lo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaron más entre sí.

¿Había comentado ya lo extraño que me parecía el sentir los pechos de Tomoyo presionando los míos? Durante nuestros abrazos lo sentía, pero más allá de recordarme a mí misma la muy obvia diferencia que existía entre ambas en ese aspecto, en realidad nunca le ponía principal atención. Pero igualmente en ese momento fue distinto. Al sentirlos de nuevo contra mí, sólo podía pensar en aquel día en su casa. Sólo podía pensar en el momento en su cuarto de baño, cuando se desvistió por completo ante mí. Y al ver su cuerpo desnudo, pese a que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, si fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo realmente hermoso que era, y de la atracción que podía ocasionarme. Recordaba vívidamente en mi cabeza la imagen de su busto al descubierto, de sus senos blancos, redondos y grandes, coronados con los pequeños pezones rosados. Realmente deseaba verlos de nuevo en ese momento… Realmente lo deseaba…

Nos separamos luego de unos instantes, pero no demasiado. Tomoyo permaneció con su frente unida a la mía, y ambas respirábamos agitadamente en un intento de recobrar la serenidad; podía sentir su aliento cálido y agradable sobre mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y me encontré de frente con su rostro, sonrosado y agitado, y con sus parpados cerrados. Casi como si sintiera que la miraba, ella también abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ni una pronunció ni una sola palabra, pero… No fue necesario. Fue algo extraño; fue como una sensación que sólo puedo comparar a una presencia mágica… Algo que no realmente sentía de forma física, pero aun así podía decir abiertamente que realmente lo _“sentía”_ , que lo sabía…

Cuando menos me di cuenta, nuestros labios se unieron una vez más, pero ahora de una forma considerablemente más fuerte e intensa que la anterior. El sólo sentir como me besaba fue suficiente para que pequeños suspiros comenzaran a surgir de mi garganta, aunque todos eran ahogados por la unión de nuestros labios. Sentía las manos de Tomoyo recorrer mi cuerpo, pasar por mi espalda, por mis costados, incluso por mis caderas y mis piernas. Yo me sentía aún dudosa de qué hacer, y me limitaba únicamente a acariciar su espalda y su larga cabellera. Me vi a mí misma de pronto pasando mis dedos por sus cabellos; se sentían tan suaves y finos, como delicados y delgados hilos.

Las caricias de Tomoyo se volvieron un tanto más atrevidas luego de un rato. Ya no eran tan suaves sobre mi ropa, sino algo más intensas, con sus palmas más pegadas contra mí, como si fuera algún intento de poder sentirme con más intensidad, a pesar de todas las telas que había en medio. Sentí de pronto como una de sus manos se posaba sobre mi muslo, cubierto de la mitad para abajo con mis medias blancas, y subía hasta mi cadera, introduciéndola debajo de la falda de mi vestido. Ese fue el primer momento en el que me sentí un poco paralizada por la impresión, en especial cuando sus dedos tocaron directamente mi piel; pero no hice nada para evitarlo. Sólo la seguí besando con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, y… supongo que simplemente la dejé ser.

Luego de un rato, Tomoyo, se separó abruptamente de mí, aspirando aire con fuerza. Sin decirme palabra alguna, se levantó de la cama, pero sólo lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas a mi lado. Se me quedó viendo fijamente en silencio por un rato, con su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. El que me viera tan intensamente me hizo sentir algo vulnerable.

Tomoyo tomó la diadema y se la retiró, dejando su cabello totalmente libre. Luego llevó sus manos a su espalda y escuché el sonido de su cierre bajando. Yo rápidamente me puse también de rodillas en la cama, y comencé a intentar retirarme los moños de mis dos colas lo más rápido posible. Quizás me vi demasiado ansiosa, o preocupada, pues justo cuando me estaba intentando quitar el segundo moño, sentí como las manos de Tomoyo tomaban con delicadeza las mías y acercaba un poco su rostro al mío.

\- Tranquila. – Me susurró muy despacio con una amplia sonrisa. Con mucho cuidado hizo que retirara mis manos de mi moño, y ella misma se encargó de ayudarme con ello. El tacto de Tomoyo era tan delicado. ¿Cómo podía comportarse de esa forma tan calmada y dulce? Yo por mi parte estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que me iba a explotar el corazón…

Tomoyo se había abierto el cierre trasero de su vestido, pero no se lo había retirado, por lo que el vestido estaba un poco recorrido, y dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros blancos. Dudé por unos segundos, pero al final me animé y tomé con mis manos las orillas del vestido, e intenté bajarlo. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida, pero me dejó hacerlo; incluso extendió sus brazos para que pudiera pasar las mangas largas del vestido por ellos. Conforme se iba removiendo, más de la delicada piel de Tomoyo se volvía visible para mí. ¿Siempre había sido tan blanca? ¿Siempre se había sentido tan suave? ¿Siempre se había visto tan… atrayente?

Bajé su vestido hasta su cintura, y ahí ya no pude bajar mucho más. Traía debajo un sostén azul celeste, sencillo de cierta forma, pero definitivamente era más bonito y con mejor diseño que el que yo traía en esos momentos. Lo que sí me pareció un poco llamativo, es que el sostén parecía quedarle un poco pequeño, y sus senos se apretaban un poco debajo de éste; ¿acaso… le habían crecido un poco más?

No sé qué tanto tiempo me quedé viendo sin querer su busto, pero quizás fue demasiado. Sólo reaccioné cuando noté que Tomoyo dirigía sus manos a su espalda, y por el movimiento de sus brazos identifiqué de inmediato que se estaba abriendo el broche del sostén. Sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad de golpe. Me sentí muy ansiosa; fue como si cada uno de sus movimientos fuera más lento que el anterior. Pasó sus tirantes por sus brazos y entonces se retiró la prenda azul celeste por completo… Y pude verla de nuevo, cómo la había visto aquel día… Expuesta, con sus pechos moviéndose lentamente con cada respiración, y sus pezones rosados, sobresaliendo ligeramente, cómo si me señalaran.

\- Tal vez es mi imaginación. – Escuché como comentaba, y entonces cruzó sus brazos justo debajo de su busto, haciendo que éste se alzara un poco más. – Pero creo que el día de hoy les estás poniendo principal atención…

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tú crees? – Reaccioné abruptamente con sorpresa, aunque era una pregunta innecesaria; yo misma me había dado cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Algún motivo en especial para eso?

\- No… No lo sé… Simplemente… Tus pechos son muy bonitos, Tomoyo… Creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… De lo bonitos que son…

\- Me apena que me digas eso tan directamente, Sakura-Chan. – Exclamó con un tono incapaz de ocultar su alegría. – ¿Quieres tocarlos?

Esa sola sugerencia hizo que me estremeciera en mi lugar.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Eres mi novia, Sakura-chan. Eres la única que puede…

Sentí un pequeño calor en mi pecho al escucharla decir eso. Era como tener un gran privilegio especial, algo que sólo una persona en todo el mundo tenía el permiso… Y era yo…

Me acerqué con cuidado hacia ella, hasta que quedamos a sólo unos cuantos centímetros. Alcé mis manos, casi temblando, y coloqué mis palmas, una sobre cada uno; escuché a Tomoyo soltar un pequeño suspiro ante el contacto de mi piel con la suya. La lógica me diría que no debería de ser la gran cosa, ¿no? No es como si lo que estuviera viendo y tocando fuera algo nuevo o diferente para mí; yo misma tenía los míos, después de todo… Pero no eran los míos. Lo que estaba tocando, no era mi cuerpo, era el de otra persona… Era el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

Fuera lo que fuera, no puedo mentir; sentí una gran fascinación por recorrer mis manos por ellos, sentirlos, identificar qué tan suaves eran, que tan grandes eran. Cuando mis palmas o las yemas de mis dedos llegaban a tocar aunque fuera un poco el área de sus pezones, Tomoyo soltaba un pequeño suspiro, uno que otro más intenso que los otros. No pude evitar recordar primero lo que ella misma había hecho en mis pezones aquella tarde en su casa y cómo se sintió; e igualmente en el manga, algo muy común en cada escena de este tipo que me tocó ver, es que una chica siempre acostumbraba tocar los pezones de su pareja, incluso pellizcarlos o… lamerlos…

Trague un poco de saliva; mi respiración y mis latidos se aceleraron un poco, con el sólo pensamiento que me cruzó tan de repente. Pero no tenía por qué sentirme así, ¿no? Tomoyo lo acababa de decir: soy su novia, sólo yo puedo hacerlo…

Retiré mi mano izquierda, e incliné un poco mi cuerpo hacia ella, de una forma tan repentina que escuché como Tomoyo soltaba un resuello de sorpresa. Me detuve a unos cuántos centímetros, y voltee a verla un poco, para poder notar si acaso la había molestado, pero era difícil decir que ese haya sido el caso. Tomoyo me miraba fijamente, sorprendida, pero… también, al parecer, ansiosa. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, y su respiración se había agitado aún más en ese pequeño instante.

No necesité ninguna palabra de confirmación; la expresión en su rostro fue lo único que me sirvió para ello.

Tenía miedo, no les mentiré. No porque no quisiera o porque me molestara la idea, sino más bien porque temía hacer algo mal o incorrecto… Pero no me dejé dominar por ello. Acerqué mis labios a su pequeño pezón rosado, dándole un pequeño beso, pero ese sólo tacto pareció ser suficiente para que el cuerpo de Tomoyo temblara ligeramente. Le di un beso más, y otro, y otro… Luego, con algo de timidez, saqué mi lengua, y apenas y lo llegué a tocar con la punta de ésta, de abajo hacia arriba, como si fuera un pequeño dulce.

Intentaba recordar como Tomoyo lo había hecho, pues el manga, al ser sólo un dibujo, no era muy explicativo sobre el movimiento exacto o su intensidad. Pero me pareció que la respiración de Tomoyo, y el cómo su cuerpo parecía casi reaccionar solo ante cada pequeña lamida, era suficiente para saber qué lo que estaba haciendo no era incorrecto.

De pronto, sentí como los brazos de Tomoyo rodeaban mi cabeza y me empujaban contra ella. Ese sólo acto me sorprendió mucho, ya que fue bastante repentino, y literalmente mi rostro quedó totalmente pegado a su seno. En un inicio me quedé quieta sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Miré de reojo cómo me fue posible a Tomoyo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro muy rojo, y respiraba agitadamente, algo exaltada. ¿Sólo eso le había provocado una reacción tan notoria?

Un poco dudosa, intenté seguir pasando mi lengua por ese pequeño botón rosado a como el fuerte abrazo de Tomoyo me lo permitía. Algo de saliva escurrió por mis labios; quise limpiarme, pero tenía miedo de apartar sus brazos de mí para hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos, me atreví a tomarlo entre mis labios y succionarlo un poco como en el manga decían. Ya para ese entonces había tomado mucha más confianza de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien; al menos parecía que a Tomoyo le gustaba…

Dejó de abrazarme abruptamente, y sin proponérmelo realmente, aparte lo suficiente mi rostro para poder tomar un poco de aire. Sin embargo, apenas y logré hacerlo por un par de segundos, antes de sentir que Tomoyo tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos y lo jalaba un instante después hacia ella, besándome de nuevo, pero ahora con mucha, mucha más intensidad que antes… No me dio tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos para pegarme más contra ella. Sentí de un momento a otro que introducía su lengua en mi boca, casi por la fuerza, y buscaba desesperadamente la mía. De nuevo sentí un poco de nervios por lo abrupto, y casi violento, que era ese beso.

Se separó luego de un rato, pero permaneció cerca, con su mejilla pegada a la mía, y respiraba agitadamente cerca de mi oído. Me abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Con su torso expuesto de esa forma, me pareció poder percibir aún más su calor a través  de las telas de mi vestido. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, sin decir nada, sólo estando pegadas la una contra la otra. ¿En qué estaría ella pensando en esos momentos? No estaba segura…

Se volvió a separar de mí, sólo lo suficiente para poder verme a los ojos y sonreírme con gentileza. Se apartó aún más entonces, y se paró de la cama. Sin quitarme los ojos de encima, tomó ella misma su vestido lila, y lo deslizó de su cintura hacia más abajo, para que al final terminara deslizándose por sus piernas y directo al suelo. Yo sentí que mi respiración se cortaba al momento en que vi su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo, cubierto únicamente por sus pantaletas de encaje azul celeste, y sus medias blancas que le llegaban apenas un poco por encima de su rodilla.

Cuando logré sobreponerme de la primera impresión, el siguiente pensamiento que me cruzó por la cabeza, no tardó mucho en consciente o inconscientemente, salirse por mis labios.

\- Combinaste tu ropa interior. – Murmuré en voz baja. – Pero… Dijiste que sólo lo hacías para ocasiones especiales…

\- ¿Eso dije? – Murmuró Tomoyo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su pregunta sonaba sincera; de seguro no recordaba tanto esa plática como la recuerdo yo. – En todo caso, ver a Sakura-chan siempre es una ocasión especial para mí…

\- ¿Aunque no esperabas que… hiciéramos esto hoy…?

\- Eso es lo de menos…

Se aproximó de nuevo a la cama, y se subió a ella de rodillas. No sé si era el caso, pero parecía querer dejar su cuerpo tan al descubierto, completamente visible para mí a todo momento… Y eso me hacía imposible poder concentrarme mucho.

\- Creo no estamos en igualdad de condición. – Comentó con un tono juguetón, justo antes de cubrir su busto con ambos brazos; sólo eso me hizo al fin reaccionar.

\- Ah, lo… lo siento…

Comprendí de inmediato a qué se refería; yo prácticamente aún traía toda mi ropa puesta. Algo avergonzada por ello… ¿Avergonzada por tener toda mi ropa puesta?; bueno, el retrospectiva ahora eso suena extraño… Pero el punto es que avergonzada o no, de inmediato quise remediar esa inequidad. Tomé mi vestido de la orilla de la falda, pero ni siquiera lo levanta un centímetro, antes de detenerme. Miré a Tomoyo de reojo con mucha pena, aún sin moverme…

\- ¿Quieres que me voltee? – Me sugirió ella de inmediato, sin que yo le dijera nada.

No le respondí, al menos no rápidamente. Aquel día en su cuarto de baño, se lo había pedido, porque enserio me mataba de pena la sola idea de que me viera mientras me desvestía… ¿No es un poco raro? ¿Qué me diera más pena el hecho de que me viera desvestirme que el que me viera desnuda?; aunque el que me viera desnuda igualmente no se quedaba atrás… Sin embargo, en lugar de pedirle lo mismo que esa vez, cerré mis ojos unos momentos, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, y entonces le dije…

\- No, no lo hagas. – Le susurré con la mayor confianza que me fue posible reflejar.

Tomoyo era mi novia, después de todo. Si podía hacerlo en los vestidores de la escuela, podía hacerlo frente a ella, ahí, estando las dos solas, en mi habitación…

Aun así, mantuve mis ojos cerrados todo el rato.

Tomé mi vestido de nuevo de la orilla, y lo alcé como pude para quitármelo por encima de mi cabeza. A media tarea pensé que quizás hubiera sido más inteligente optar por una prenda más fácil de quitar, como una blusa, una falda, o un pantalón… Pero ya era tarde para ello. Me quité mi vestido rojo a cuadros y lo dejé a un lado en la cama; aun sin verlo, sentía como todo mi cabello se había desacomodado por ese acto.

Seguí con mis ojos cerrados.

Tomé a continuación la camiseta blanca que usaba debajo, e igualmente la pasé hacia arriba para retirármela. Sentí frío cuando mi piel comenzó a estar expuesta, y ésta se erizó un poco. Retiré por completo mi camiseta, y la coloqué a un lado junto con mi vestido. Sólo entonces abrí mis ojos de nuevo. Tomoyo me miraba fijamente, sin disimular ni un poco su admiración. Me sentí tan indefensa, pero no tenía por qué sentirme así; estaba prácticamente igual de desnuda que ella, o quizás menos, ya que aún usaba mi sostén blanco y rosado, además de mis pantaletas y mis medias, que también eran blancas.

\- Tú también combinaste tu ropa interior. – Comentó Tomoyo con un tono coqueto, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. – ¿También era una ocasión especial para ti?

\- Claro que… lo era… Digo, lo es. – Le respondí con marcados nervios en mi voz. – Pero no pude encontrar algo que combinara a la perfección… Quizás debí de…

Tomoyo se me aproximó abruptamente y colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, impidiendo que terminara de decir lo que quería.

\- Te ves hermosa. – Me susurró con mucha delicadeza, y entonces retiró su dedo, y aproximó de nuevo sus labios a los míos, en un dulce y muy delicado beso.

El beso en los labios no duró tanto como el beso anterior. Casi de inmediato se dirigió sin avisó hacia un costado de mi cuello, y se concentró mucho en esa área; olía con intensidad mi piel, me besaba, y me lamía. Yo cerré mis ojos, y solamente dejé que mi cuerpo sintiera profundamente todo lo que ella me hacía. Suspiros involuntarios se escapaban de mi boca, y no podía controlarlo. Sentía, junto con los besos y lamidas en mi cuello, como Tomoyo colocaba sus manos en mi espalda, y busca a tientas el broche de mi sostén. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y desabrocharlo con notoria facilidad.

Quedándose aún pegada a mí, incluyendo su rostro contra mi cuello, tomó los tirantes de su sujetador, y los deslizó por mis brazos. Bajó sus labios por mi cuello hasta mi hombro, comenzando también a besarlo. Mi rostro se acercó prácticamente por sí solo también a su hombro, e igualmente comencé a besárselo, aunque mis besos eran mucho más tímidos y suaves. Se apartó uno poco de mí, lo suficiente para terminar de retirarme el sostén. Yo no opuse resistencia alguna, solamente cerré mis ojos y me voltee hacia otro lado. Cuando sentí muy busto expuesto, tuve el reflejo de alzar mis brazos para cubrirme, pero me detuve.

En cuanto me retiró mi sostén, volvió a abrazarme con fuerza contra ella. Sus grandes pechos se volvieron a presionar contra los míos, pero ahora fue bastante diferente, pues estaban desnudos, totalmente libres y unidos piel con piel. Sentía el agradable calor de su cuerpo contra el mío; era una sensación realmente placentera, relajante…

\- Esto se siente bien… ¿no crees? – Oí que me murmuraba a mi oído.

\- Sí… Muy bien…

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, pero a mí no me importó; realmente me era agradable sentir a Tomoyo tan cerca de mí. Estaba tan sumida en ello, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento ella, literalmente, me empujó a la cama…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasé de mirar a Tomoyo, a ver el techo de mi cuarto. Caí de espaldas, rebotando un poco sobre la cama. Me sentí un poco sorprendida, por no decir asustada por lo repentino. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo, sentí como Tomoyo se aproximaba, recostándose un poco sobre mí, aunque sin aplastarme por completo con su cuerpo. Volví a sentir su cálida piel contra la mía, y a ver sus ojos, aunque ahora estaban suspendidos sobre mi rostro.

\- Lo siento, ¿fue demasiado brusco? – Me cuestionó con un tono juguetón.

\- Un poco… Pero está bien. Yo dije que… Podíamos ir un poco más… rápido…

\- Lo sé, pero lo que menos quiero es volver a hacerte sentir incómoda.

\- ¡No lo harás! Digo… no lo harás… enserio… Estoy… bien…

\- Eso me hace tan feliz, Sakura-chan…

Acercó su rostro a mí, y me dio varios pequeños besos por mi rostro; en mi frente, mis mejillas, mis labios... Se aproximó lentamente a mi cuello una vez más, y luego a mi hombro. Pensé que se quedaría más tiempo ahí… Pero me equivoqué. Comenzó a bajar aún más, tomándome por sorpresa. Mi duda sobre a dónde se dirigía duró muy poco. Cuándo me di cuenta, de nuevo me congelé casi asustada. Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme. Tomoyo bajó más y más… hasta mi pecho izquierdo.

Al principio eran sólo pequeños besos, muy suaves; sus labios apenas y rozaban mi piel. Casi al mismo tiempo, sentí como alzaba su mano izquierda, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos con la misma suavidad por la piel de mi otro pecho. Intencionalmente se notaba que estaba evitando la sensible área de mis pezones, y eso, por extraño que parezca… me hacía sentir ansiosa… Por alguna razón comencé a desear en silencio que pusiera sus cálidos labios, y sus suaves dedos, sobre ellos. Pero no lo hacía… Lo gritaba con tanta fuerza en mi cabeza, aunque era incapaz de exteriorizarlo con mi voz.

Pero al final, luego de varios tortuosos segundos, como si hubiera escuchado mi súplica mental, o quizás siempre fue su plan, la punta de su lengua se pegó abruptamente contra mi pezón, dando con ella una delicada lamida de abajo hacia arriba. Fue tan lenta y pequeña, pero para mí fue como si una ráfaga de electricidad  me recorriera todo el cuerpo, desde la base de mi cintura hasta la corona de mi cabeza. Mi espalda se arqueó ligeramente, y de mis labios se escapó un abrupto suspiro de... ¿Placer?, ¿sorpresa?, era difícil decirlo; quizás era un poco de todo. Respiré agitadamente, expectante. Tomoyo no me dio mucho tiempo siquiera de terminar de procesar todo ello, cuando me volvió a dar otra lamida, y luego otra y otra... Y  cada una la sentía más fuerte profunda que la anterior.

Más y más gemidos comenzaron a salir de mi boca, y mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y temblar sobre la cama. Tomoyo no se detenía; seguía pasando su lengua por el derecho, en círculos pequeños, como si fuera un pequeño dulce, pero al mismo tiempo pasaba sus dedos sobre el otro, acariciándolo levemente, también en pequeños círculos. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Claro, ella ya lo había hecho aquel día en su cama, o algo parecido al menos. Pero esa ocasión fue diferente, muy... muy diferente. No sé a qué se debía, pero se sentía mucho más. No creí que una parte de mí pudiera llegar a ser tan sensible. Mi cuerpo sencillamente parecía no poder controlarse a sí mismo con cada pequeña caricia que Tomoyo le proporcionaba.

\- Tomoyo... To... moyo... Eso... se siente...

No era capaz siquiera de controlar lo que salía de mi boca, y ni siquiera sé si acaso ella lograba escucharme. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó; yo sólo me sumí y concentré en sentir todas esas sensaciones en parte nuevas para mí. Al final, Tomoyo pareció cansarse un poco… Se retiró ligeramente y entonces recostó su mejilla derecha contra mi vientre.

\- ¿Estás bien…? – Le pregunté con un poco de debilidad en mi voz.

\- Sí, no te apures… Sólo estoy reposando un poco…

\- Lo siento… De nuevo creo que no estoy… Ayudando mucho…

\- Eso no me molesta, Sakura; tranquila… Esto lo estoy disfrutando bastante…

La amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, me indicaba sin duda que lo que me decía era cierto, y eso a su vez me hizo sentir realmente bien… Mientras ella permanecía recostada en mi vientre, comencé a pasar mis dedos entre sus cabellos, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado, intentando relajarla. Parecía funcionar, ya que cerró lentamente sus ojos… Esperaba que no se quedara dormida, aunque si hubiera ocurrido, tampoco hubiera estado tan mal.

Luego de un par de minutos se volvió a alzar, apoyándose en la cama con sus manos, para poder voltearme a ver mejor. Algo en su mirada me pareció un tanto extraño…

\- Creo que hasta aquí llegamos la última vez. – Me murmuró con un tono algo juguetón.

\- Sí… Eso creo…

\- ¿Sí recuerdas lo que seguía luego de aquí?

No entendí muy bien a qué se refería al inicio. ¿Qué seguía de aquí? ¿Se refería a aquel día? Intenté hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido en aquella ocasión… Y no tardé mucho en recordarlo…

_\- Bueno, iba a… Supongo que es mejor decir las cosas como son… Te iba a besar y lamer tu vagina, Sakura, como lo hice en tu pecho._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!_

_\- ¿Dije algo malo?_

_\- No, claro que no. Es sólo que… Eso que dijiste de… besos y lamidas… a… ahí… Eso no suena muy… Bueno… Normal…_

_\- Pero claro que lo es. Se llama sexo oral…_

Sexo oral… La primera vez que Tomoyo me lo mencionó, pensé que era algo extraño, incluso pensé que era algún tipo de broma… Pero en el manga, era también algo bastante, bastante común de ver… De hecho, en la primera escena de Minako y Asuka, ellas lo hacían… Y en casi todas las escenas eróticas después de ello, también estaba presente…

Me puse extremadamente nerviosa de golpe; no tanto como aquel día, pero igual considerablemente, creo yo…

\- Hablas de… Sexo… Oral… ¿verdad? – Le respondí, casi tartamudeando.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Me susurró con un tono bajo y dulce. – Recuerda que no quiero hacer nada que te incomode…

Reí nerviosamente por dentro; era un poco tarde para no hacer algo que me incomodara. Pero incomoda o no, no pensaba retractarme luego de haber llegado apenas a ese punto… Aun así, no fui capaz de responderle con ninguna palabra clara, por lo que simplemente asentí lentamente con mi rostro.

Tomoyo me sonrió, y entonces comenzó a bajar lentamente. Sus dedos se colocaron a cada extremo de mi cadera, y tomaron mi pantaleta blanca de la orilla. En cuanto sentí esto, llevé mis manos directo a mi rostro, y lo cubrí con ambas; me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero debía resistir.

Sentí como Tomoyo comenzaba a retirarme mi ropa interior, pasándola lentamente por mis piernas. Tuve un pequeño escalofrío al sentir mi entrepierna expuesta, y sentía ligeras cosquillas en ella. Tomoyo pasó la pantaleta por mis tobillos, y terminó por retirármela por completo. Yo era incapaz de apartar mis manos; sentía que mi rostro ardía debajo de ellas.

Tomoyo colocó sus manos en mis muslos y los separó un poco. Mi reacción refleja inmediata fue intentar cerrarlas de nuevo, o al menos ejercer algo de resistencia, pero sólo fue al inicio. Dejé que ella separara mis piernas como mejor le pareciera, aunque la vergüenza que sentía se hizo aún mayor. No la veía, pero podía adivinar sin problema que en esos momentos me estaba viendo fijamente… ahí… Que una persona me estuviera viendo en esa parte, ¡ni siquiera yo la había visto con el detenimiento con la que de seguro Tomoyo me estaba viendo en esos momentos! Porqué la conozco… Sé que es así; además de que por varios segundos, no la sentí moverse o la escuché decir algo, ¿así que qué más podría estar haciendo?

Sentía tanta pena que creí que me desmayaría…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? Estás temblando…

\- ¿Enserio…?

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Separé un poco los dedos de su mano izquierda, para poder verla a través de ellos, ya que seguía sin atreverme a retirar mis manos de mi rostro; ella me miraba fijamente, con algo de preocupación…

\- Lo siento, esto me da mucha pena… Pero está bien, no te detengas, por favor…

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí… Te lo prometo…

Tanto como segura, no… Pero sí decidida.

Tomoyo pareció dudar un poco entre hacerlo o no. No podía culparla; yo no mostraba bastante apertura a ello. Pero al final, quizás decidió arriesgarse. Volvió a separar mis piernas delicadamente, y esta vez no opuse resistencia. Volví a cubrir de nuevo mi rostro por completo para no ver. No sé si hacer eso me ayudó a tranquilizarme, o de hecho hizo justamente lo contrario. Ya que al no ver lo que Tomoyo hacía, me entró una gran ansiedad… Y más porque pasaron de nuevo algunos segundos de completa calma, en la que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo…

De pronto, sentí ligeramente su aliento contra mí… Ahora sí sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba, y hasta un pequeño suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Pero luego, de nuevo hubo quietud…

\- ¿Todo… está bien…? – Le pregunté casi como un susurro, y temí que no me hubiera escuchado, ya que no me respondió de inmediato.

\- Sí… Lo siento, es sólo que… - Guardó silencio unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se ve feo? – Le cuestioné casi alarmada.

\- ¡No!, no es eso… Para nada… Sólo… Creí que sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer… Pero… supongo que es muy diferente leerlo e imaginarlo a hacerlo… ¿Qué tal si hago algo mal?

Me sorprendí enormemente al escucharla decir eso. Aparté ligeramente mis manos, sólo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto mis ojos. Tomoyo estaba inclinada sobre mí, y me… me miraba muy atentamente ahí… ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Lo importante es que se le veía ligeramente preocupada…

Tomoyo había actuado tan segura siempre, en su casa, y ahora también hasta ese punto, que por un momento olvidé por completo que ésta también era su primera vez haciendo esto. Tenía más conocimiento y noción, pero seguía siendo la primera vez que aplicaba todo eso en práctica. No era yo la única que tenía miedos y dudas; Tomoyo de seguro también las tenía, pero se estaba esforzando con todas sus fuerzas…

\- No te preocupes, Tomoyo… Todo saldrá bien… Tú haces todo bien…

\- No es así. – Me murmuró sonriendo levemente. – ¿Qué pasará si hago de nuevo algo que te moleste, Sakura-chan?

\- No lo harás. No hay nada que Tomoyo-chan pueda hacer para molestarme… Estoy haciendo esto contigo y sólo contigo, porque eres mi novia…

Tomoyo me volteó a ver fijamente, y un amplio sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas blancas. Volteó a otro lado, al parecer algo apenada; creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Tomoyo reaccionar de esa forma, y fue tan… ¡adorable!

\- Gracias, Sakura-chan. – Me susurró despacio. – Estoy tan feliz de poder hacer esto contigo… Yo… haré todo lo que sea necesario, para hacerte feliz…

Quería responderle algo, decirle que yo haría lo mismo hacia ella, pero no me lo permitió. Antes de que pudiera decir aunque fuera media palabra, Tomoyo se agachó de nuevo contra mí… Y pegó sus labios contra mi entrepierna, dándole un beso pequeño…

Me sorprendí enormemente por el repentino acto. Se sintió realmente fuerte, aunque haya sido sólo un pequeño beso. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, y un fuerte respingo brotó de mis labios. Apenas me recuperé del primer beso, cuando me dio otro y otro más, cada uno en un punto diferente, y cada uno tenía una reacción similar al primero. Sólo hasta sentir la piel de Tomoyo contra la mía, me di cuenta de que el área de mis labios se encontraba húmeda, y caliente…

Volví a cubrir por completo mi rostro con mis manos. No era parecido a como me lo imaginaba. No era que me lo hubiera imaginado mucho, pero en verdad se sentía muy bien… Pero eso no fue nada, en comparación a cuando los besos de un momento a otro cesaron, y en su lugar la húmeda y suave lengua de Tomoyo comenzó a recorrer toda mi entrada de un lado a otro, y de abajo hacia arriba, como si estuviera intentando conocerla, explorarla… Cuando la punta de su lengua tocaba un punto en específico, las sensaciones se volvían mucho más intensas, y no podía evitar soltar un fuerte gemido, y esperaba con ansias que volviera a tocarlo de la misma forma…

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía; de haberlo sabido, quizás no hubiera sido tan cobarde ese día en su casa...

Tomoyo movía al inicio su lengua con cierta moderación, tal vez podría decir que con duda. Pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar más y más confianza, y por ello los movimientos de su lengua empezaron a ser mucho más constantes, y de cierta forma agresivos. En ese punto ya no pude dejar de gemir una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que creo que si mi padre o mi hermano hubieran estado en casa, me hubieran logrado escuchar sin ningún problema. Sentía mi corazón latir desesperadamente, y apenas y lograba respirar. Sentía calor, mucho calor; creo que mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar ligeramente.

De nuevo sentí que me desmayaría, pero esta vez no por la vergüenza…

Tomoyo apartó su rostro abruptamente de mí comenzando a jadear con algo de intensidad, como si le hubiera faltado el aliento. Recostó su cabeza contra mi muslo izquierdo, y se quedó ahí por un rato, de nuevo al parecer solamente descansando…

En cuanto ella se apartó, yo quedé totalmente recostada sobre la cama, y no lograba mover con normalidad ni un dedo. Aún sentía todo ese gran calor recorriéndome el cuerpo, y sentía mi parte intima palpitar un poco. Seguí cubriendo mi rostro con una mano, pero la otra la dirigí a mi entrepierna, presionándola contra ésta; se sentía caliente, más que el resto de mi cuerpo. No era que algo me doliera o molestara; más bien mi cuerpo parecía estar totalmente confundido por todas las nuevas sensaciones que lo acababan de recorrer, y que aún lo hacían. Mi corazón seguía latiendo como loco, y mi respiración no se tranquilizaba.

Todo ello había sido… Wow… Pero… Aún no había sido suficiente… No para mí… Mi cuerpo aún quería más, aún quería que Tomoyo lo siguiera atendiendo, aún quería seguir sintiendo más de todo eso. Me comencé a sentir demasiado ansiosa. Mi cerebro me gritaba con insistencia, que le suplicara a Tomoyo que continuara, pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; mi voz se atoraba en mi garganta, y no me atrevía a decir algo…

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-chan? – Escuché que Tomoyo me preguntaba.

Retiré lentamente mi mano y la volteé a ver como pude. Ella seguía recostada entre mis piernas, pero ahora tenía su barbilla contra mi muslo, y me miraba fijamente. Lo primero que me llamó la atención una vez que le vi de nuevo… fue su cabello; se veía un poco desarreglado, y su fleco sobre todo estaba desacomodado. Esto era realmente extraño ver en ella, ya que casi siempre tenía el cabello perfectamente arreglado y peinado… ¡enserio!, ¡incluso después de despertarse!

\- Es… Estoy… Bien… - Ni siquiera podía hablar de una forma coherente. – Sólo… Supongo que… No… No pensé que un oral… Se sintiera así…

\- ¿No te gustó?

\- ¡Sí!... Sí…. Me gustó… Me gustó… Mucho…

Mi respiración y mi corazón comenzaron a volver lentamente a la normalidad, pero la ansiedad que sentía no disminuyó ni un poco. No sé cuando comencé a hacerlo, pero cuando caí en cuenta, mis dedos ya estaban moviéndose ligeramente contra mis húmedos labios, acariciándolos lentamente… Se sentía bien, pero no tanto como la lengua de Tomoyo… Ella tenía su rostro prácticamente a un lado de mi entrepierna, así que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta; quizás se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo.

\- Sakura-chan. – Murmuró un poco sorprendida. – ¿Acaso estás…?

El hecho de que lo mencionara, o casi mencionara, me hizo de nuevo llenarme de vergüenza.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamé con fuerza, y rápidamente aparté mi mano. – No quise…

\- Descuida, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eso quiere decir que en verdad te gustó, ¿no?

Me sentí muy apenada y no fui capaz responderle; de nuevo, sólo asentí.

\- Me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso, Sakura…

Una amplia y muy grande sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el cual se iluminó en un parpadeo. Sin decirme nada más, se volvió a inclinar contra mi entrepierna, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa. Volvió a darme varios besos, pero mucho más fuertes, y más seguidos que en un inicio, abarcando toda el área, pero sobre todo un punto, ese punto en especial que en cuanto lo rozaba aunque fuera un poco con sus labios, me hacía realmente estremecerme y casi gritar.

De nuevo el calor, de nuevo la ansiedad, de nuevo mi corazón… Todo se aceleró, todo se descontroló. Sentía una gran presión y cosquilleó acumulándose en mi vientre bajo, y cosquillas que me recorrían mis piernas. Tomoyo me hacía sentir tan bien…

De nuevo se separó de mí abruptamente, y yo casi solté un gemido de sufrimiento por ello…

\- Ya no puedo más, Sakura-chan. – Me dijo de pronto entre jadeos, mientras me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, y su rostro totalmente rojo. Miré de reojo, y noté que tenía su mano derecha pegada contra su propia entrepierna, presionando sus dedos contra su pantaleta. – El sólo hecho de escucharte gemir de esa forma, sentir como te estremeces y como te mojas contra mi rostro, y todo por algo que yo te estoy haciendo… Mi cuerpo no puede más, Sakura-chan…

\- ¿Qué… dices…?

Tomoyo parecía totalmente sumida, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, y tomó su pantaleta azul con sus dedos, y se le retiró de un jalón hasta sus rodillas. Tuvo que recostarse y alzar sus piernas al aire para poder quitársela por completo, pero al final lo hizo. Al estar recostada y con sus piernas alzadas, pude ver por unos instantes su propia entrepierna… Coronada por esos vellos oscuros, y sus labios parecían brillar un poco; también estaba humeda… Y sin haberla yo tocado, o ella misma… ¿Estaba así sólo por…?

Tomoyo arrojó su pantaleta hacia un lado, y se me acercó gateando, casi como si fuera una leona acechando a su presa. Sentí un poco de miedo, pero… La ansiedad que sentía fue mucho mayor…

\- ¿Qué… harás… Tomoyo…? – Le pregunté con un débil hilo de voz.

\- Quiero sentirte, Sakura-chan… Quiero sentirte por completo…

Y como ya era costumbre, no entendí en un inicio a qué se refería. Se me siguió acercando más y más, hasta que se colocó de nuevo entre mis piernas. Pero no era su rostro en ese momento, sino su cuerpo en sí. Fue subiendo hasta colocarse por completo sobre mí, y su rostro a la altura del mío. Su cadera fue lo que terminó entre mis piernas, y sus muslos empujaban un poco los míos, obligándome a alzar mis piernas al aire.

Miré a Tomoyo fijamente a los ojos. Ella jadeaba un poco, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Yo me sentía confundida, algo aturdida…

\- Te amo, Sakura-chan. – Me susurró muy despacio entre jadeos.

\- Yo también te amo, Tomoyo…

Comenzó a acercarse hacia mí. Sus pechos se presionaron contra los míos otra vez, y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso más. Pero, también sentí como bajaba más su cadera contra mí, y presionaba… la entrada de su vagina contra la mía, con algo de fuerza.

Hubiera vuelto a gemir si no fuera porque los labios y la lengua de Tomoyo no me lo permitieron. Eso era algo que también había visto en el maga para adultos… Frotarse, frotar sus sexos una contra la otra… ¿eso era lo que…?

Sentí como se presionaba aún más contra mí, y luego comenzaba a mover lentamente su cadera con un movimiento de atrás y hacia adelante. Creí que sería imposible, pero nada de lo que había sentido hasta ese momento ese día, se comparaba con ello… Podía sentir como nos frotábamos y nos resbalábamos entre nosotras. Cada movimiento causaba un pequeño espasmo en mi cuerpo, que era seguido por otro y otro. Tomoyo se separó de mí, y alzó su rostro al aire, comenzando a soltar varios gemidos al mismo ritmo que sus movimientos. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos se encontraban a cada lado de mi cabeza, con sus dedos aferrados a la sabana.

Mi mente daba mil vueltas, y se concentraba al mismo tiempo en muchas cosas a la vez: en el rostro de Tomoyo y en la expresión tan extraña que tenía en él, una expresión que nunca había visto. Me concentraba en el sonido de su voz, en como sus pechos se agitaban con cada uno de sus movimientos, hacia adelante, y hacia atrás, y como su cabello se alborotaba aún más. Y sobre todo, me concentraba en cada sensación, cada espasmo, todo lo que me hacían sentir sus movimientos.

\- ¡Tomoyo…! ¡Tomoyo…!

La rodee con mis brazos y la atraje con fuerza contra mí. Su cuerpo volvió a pegarse contra el mío, y ahora sus pechos se frotaban también contra los míos con cada uno de sus movimientos y de vez en cuando sentía como nuestros pezones se rozaban. Ella también se abrazó con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Pude escucharla gemir con fuerza contra mi oído, y también percibí cuando comenzó a mover su cadera con más intensidad que antes. Oí mi cama crujir un poco, y pensé por un momento que sus patas podrían romperse por lo agresivo de sus movimientos, pero es probable que de haber ocurrido ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta; así de inmersa me encontraba…

Era demasiado… Demasiadas cosas, todas al mismo tiempo…

 ¿Eso era? ¿Eso era… hacer el amor…? Tomoyo dijo que era más un acto mental y sentimental que un acto físico… Y creo que sólo hasta ese momento lo entendí. Sí, ciertamente había mucho de físico; mi cuerpo no podría dejarme mentir. Pero había algo más, mucho más. Sin decirnos nada, podía sentir en ese mismo instante y momento, todo lo que Tomoyo en algún momento habría hecho por mí. Cada muestra de cariño y afecto, cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo… Era como si todo ello, se conjuntara en ese único acto, como si fueran mil abrazos, un millón de besos… Era como el más grande e increíble _“Te amo”_ que pudiera existir, más allá de cualquiera que se pudiera pronunciar con palabras.

Era mágico, es con lo único con lo que lo puedo comparar. Era como una magia recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, cubriéndome toda de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Era como sentir que podía volar sin usar alguna de mis Cartas. Era como si pudiera sentir en mi cabeza todo lo que Tomoyo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, todo lo que ella también disfrutaba, todo lo que pensaba. Era como si ambas tuviéramos la misma magia, y la de Tomoyo fluyera como un río hacia mí, y la mía igualmente hacia ella, y se mezclaran… En mi cabeza eran tonos azules y rojos, mezclándose en un remolino hasta que era imposible diferenciar uno del otro.

Un momento de completa intimidad, así era como Tomoyo lo había descrito. Un momento en el que no importara nadie más en el mundo, nada ni nadie más allá de esa puerta; sólo ella y yo, las únicas personas en el mundo entero…

Sólo hasta entonces lo comprendí todo…

El calor de mi cuerpo se fue acumulando más y más, sobre todo alrededor y cerca de mi entrepierna, sobre todo en esa parte en donde ambas nos sentíamos más y más unidas. Sentía líquido escurriendo por mis muslos y mus glúteos, y de seguro mojaban mi sabana. Sentía muchas cosquillas, y también un poco de dolor, o más bien ardor.

Lo que le siguió… Cielos, no sabría ni como describirlo. Fue como… Como si todos mis sentidos se apagaran, como si en un momento dejara de ver, de escuchar, de oler… No podía sentir mis piernas ni mis brazos, como si me cerebro dejara de lado prácticamente todo en mi cuerpo, y enfocara el 100% de su capacidad en ese punto específico, en ese roce que para esos momentos era ya muy intenso… Era como una presión, como algo acumulándose más y más, queriendo explotar o salir con fuerza…

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura-chan! – Escuché que Tomoyo comenzaba a gritar en mi oído entre gemido y gemido. – No… No puedo más… ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo! ¡Creo que…! ¡Creo que…!

La manera en la que hablaba, la manera en la que se movía, como su cuerpo temblaba… Supe de inmediato que exactamente lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo, ella también lo sentía. Ella también sentía esa gran presión que deseaba salir, y mientras más se movía, menos era posible contenerla… Y no quería hacerlo… Quería que Tomoyo siguiera, y siguiera moviéndose, hasta que todo explotara; ya nada más me importaba… No sentía ni miedo, ni dudas, ni preocupación… Sólo quería que todo ello llegara hasta donde tenía que llegar.

\- ¡Yo… también te amo… Tomoyo! – Intenté decirle, pero mi voz apenas y lograba salir. – ¡Te amo! ¡Esto se siente demasiado bien! ¡No pares, por favor! ¡Por favor no pares!

Y no se detuvo, no hasta el último momento, el momento en que todo explotó… Y es exactamente como lo sentí, como una gran explosión, como si millones de estrellas explotaran por todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡¡Sakura!! – Gritó Tomoyo con fuerza, al tiempo que se aferraba a mi cuerpo con sus brazos, hasta casi alzarnos un poco de la cama.

Yo también grité, pero creo que en menor intensidad, o la verdad es difícil decirlo. Ambas nos quedamos quietas en el último momento. Ya no más movimientos bruscos; simplemente nos quedamos con nuestros cuerpos, totalmente desnudos y expuestos, pegados la una a la otra, dejando que todas esas explosiones continuaran una tras otra. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, con varios pequeños espasmos haciendo que mi espalda y mis piernas se retorcieran. Sentía más líquido pasando por mis muslos, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Los espasmos y las sensaciones fueron disminuyendo en intensidad poco a poco, pero hasta eso me pareció agradable, ya que cuando al fin se calmaron mi cuerpo se sintió abruptamente relajado… Tranquilo…

En ese punto ya no puedo recordar nada con claridad, ya que era incapaz siquiera de procesar un pensamiento claro. Lo único que recuerdo es que Tomoyo se dejó caer sobre mí, recostándose sobre mi cuerpo, aunque a mí eso no me incomodó en lo más mínimo. Ambas respirábamos con agitación, y yo me sentía exhausta… aunque en retrospectiva no sé por qué, ya en que realidad no hice mucho…

Alcé mis brazos con debilidad, y la rodeé delicadamente con ellos en un pequeño abrazo. No sé qué tanto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero no importó; era justo lo que deseaba en esos momentos, sentirla tan cerca de mi cuerpo, tan cerca de mí…

\- ¿No se supone… que íbamos a comer hamburguesas? – Pronuncié de pronto sin razón aparente; ni siquiera sé por qué, es lo primero que me cruzó por la cabeza.

Escuché que Tomoyo reía tras mi comentario.

\- Olvidé por completo que tenía hambre. – Pronunció con un tono un poco débil. – Ahora estoy complemente agotada…

Lentamente se retiró de encima de mí, y se recostó también boca arriba a mi lado. Colocó su brazo derecho sobre su frente, y cerró lentamente los ojos.

\- Lo lamento… - Pronuncié un poco preocupada, y entonces me recosté sobre mi costado para poder voltearme hacia ella. – Tú fuiste quien hizo todo… Quizás debí de tener más iniciativa…

\- Descuida… Apenas fue la primera vez… Tendremos muchas otras oportunidades de aprender… Juntas…

Ese comentario me sorprendió un poco, y sin proponérmelo me sobresalté un poco de manera no muy disimulada.

\- ¿Muchas… otras?

\- Así es. – Volteó en ese momento a verme. – ¿O no quieres?

\- ¡Sí quiero! Digo… Sí… quiero…

Sentí que mi rostro se calentaba de nuevo. Era realmente lógico, en realidad. Esa había sido la primera vez, pero de aquí en adelante terminaremos haciéndolo muchas… veces… más… Aunque claro, de seguro será mucho más complicado llegar a hacer esto varias veces de manera regular… ¿no?

Tomoyo se alzó de pronto, sentándose en la cama y luego dirigiéndose a gatas hacia la orilla de la cama. Yo la seguí con la mirada, un poco confundida sobre a dónde iba. Le iba a preguntar, pero ella se volvió a recostar en la orilla, y extendió su mano derecha hacia el suelo. Unos instantes después de giró para estar de nuevo boca arriba, aunque su largo cabello caía un poco por un costado de la cama. En sus manos sostenía ahora… ¿El manga para adultos?

Claro, lo había dejado caer unos momentos antes de que empezáramos.

\- Entiendo que tuvieras dudas y preguntas al respecto. – Comentó mientras hojeaba un poco el manga, alzándolo sobre su rostro. – Pero tengo que decir que un manga para adultos no es una buena referencia para eso. Todo en ellos es exagerado y poco realista. – Extendió en ese momento el manga hacía mí, abierto en una página en especial, que era de esas páginas especiales en los que el dibujo abarcaba las dos páginas. La imagen en cuestión era una escena erótica entre Minako y Asuka. – No creo que siquiera tú con tu cuerpo tan atlético pudieras tomar esta posición sin lastimarte el cuello, por ejemplo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Le respondí algo apenada. Me levanté y me acerqué a gatas a ella, recostándome a su lado. – Me di cuenta de eso casi de inmediato. Pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de investigarlo. ¿Pero sabes? A pesar de todo, creo que sí me ayudó un poco... Ya que en verdad estaba en blanco en ese tema...

\- Bueno, al menos elegiste un manga de una de mis autoras favoritas. Aunque no conocía éste en especial.

Tardé un poco en llegar a procesar del todo lo que Tomoyo acababa de decir. En un inicio simplemente asentí lentamente con mi cabeza… Pero inmediatamente después me sobresalte casi asustada.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tú ya habías leído... Mangas para adultos... De esta autora?

Una pequeña risilla divertida se asomó por sus labios.

\- Sólo un par, y de otros autores también. Sí ya le tomaste el gusto, puedo prestarte alguno.

Mi cabeza se sintió abruptamente revuelta, y muy, muy confundida…

\- Pero... Pero... ¿Qué pasó con lo que acabas de decir hace unos momentos?

\- ¿Qué son una mala fuente para aclarar dudas sobre el sexo? En definitiva lo son... Pero si estás consciente de eso y no te los tomas enserio, pueden ser... Entretenidos.

\- ¿Enserio…?

Tomoyo siguió hojeando el manga unos momentos más, pero luego lo hizo a un lado. Se estiró un poco, soltando un pequeño gemidito. Se giró entonces hacia mí, me abrazó con gentileza con su brazo, y pegó su rostro contra mi cuello.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo me imaginé estar así contigo. – Me susurró muy despacio. – Abrazadas la una a lado de la otra... Sin nada de ropa... Platicando mientras descansamos... Es tan agradable... Y tan cómodo... ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

La pregunta me tomó un poco por sorpresa. ¿Cómo me sentía? Cielos, habían sido tantas las diferentes cosas que había sentido, y que aún seguía sintiendo en esos momentos… Pero, ¿cómo me sentía realmente? Creo que la única forma en la que podría describirlo sería quizás…

\- Feliz. – Murmuré en voz baja, mientras miraba fijamente al techo. – Creo que me siento, feliz… De hecho... Ya no me siento tan apenada.... Y en realidad sí es muy agradable estar así contigo... – Acerqué mi mano a la suya, y la estreche delicadamente entre mis dedos. – Es casi sorprendente como hace unos meses me sentía incómoda incluso de tomar tu mano... Pero ahora veo que todo este proceso por el que he pasado hasta llegar a este punto, ha sido realmente toda una experiencia... Siento que he madurado mucho en este tiempo, y todo ha sido gracias a ti, Tomoyo...

Guardé silencio, esperando escuchar algún tipo de repuesta de su parte. Sin embargo, no recibí ninguna. Tomoyo guardaba absoluto silencio, y no pronunció palabra alguna.

\- ¿Tomoyo?

La voltee a ver como nuestra posición me lo permitió, y con lo que me encontré fue con su plácido rostro dormido y relajado. ¿En qué momento pasó eso? La pobre de seguro estaba muy cansada luego de tanto estudiar… y Claro, luego de eso otro…

No pude evitar sonreír. Me aproximé a ella y le di un pequeño beso en su frente. Me aparté con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, y entonces me paré de la cama. Me dirigí al interruptor de la luz a lado de mi puerta, y apagué las luces. Era relativamente tempano para dormir, y tarde para tomar una siesta, ¿pero qué más da?

Volví a la cama, y me recosté de nuevo a lado de Tomoyo, aunque ahora fui yo la que la abracé. Pegué mi frente a la suya, y cerré mis ojos.

\- Buenas noches... Tomoyo...

Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida en varias ocasiones, pero prácticamente todo el tiempo estuve despierta. Pensando y recordando todo esto, meditando en todo lo que he contado hasta este punto. Y aquí estoy ahora, aún aquí en mi cuarto, en mi cama, a lado de ella.

No sé qué sea lo que venga de ahora en adelante para nosotras, o que nueva sorpresa me depare el mañana. Pero sí sé que pase lo que pase, si me encuentro a lado de mi novia, Tomoyo, todo estará bien…

 

**F I N**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y luego e tanto tiempo, atraso, redición, luchas conmigo mismo en busca de la inspiración, aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia. Enserio no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en terminar esta historia, considerando que fueron al final del día sólo **7 Capítulos**. Pero bueno, hubo muchos otros factores que influyeron en ello. No saben en sí lo complicado y a la vez especial que fue este fanfic para mí, ya que éste fue mi primer fanfic narrado en primera persona, mi primer fanfic yuri, y mi primer fanfic lemon (de manera oficial), así que sí, fue mi primera en algunos sentidos. Estoy feliz con el resultado, aunque una parte de mí siente un poco que apresuré las cosas en este último capítulo (y aun así me salió considerablemente largo). Lamento si tal vez no fue el Lemon súper explícito y excitante que algunos esperaban, pero como lo fue prácticamente todo este fanfic, me quise enfocar más en lo que Sakura pensaba y sentía en esos momentos, más que en la descripción textual del acto en sí. Espero aun así les haya gustado. _

_Les quiero agradecer a todos su gran apoyo, ya que fue la gran aceptación y todos sus comentarios los que al final del día me convencieron de darle un retoque a esta historia, y llevarla hasta su final. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo disfrute escribirla._

_¿Y qué viene ahora? De momento me enfocaré un poco más en mis otras historias, pero no quisiera que ésta fuera la última historia de **Card Captor Sakura** que hiciera. Quisiera escribir más, sobre todo de esta pareja. Pero quisiera que ustedes me dijeran, ya viendo mi manera de escribir y demás, ¿qué les gustaría leer de mi parte?, ¿otra historia igual a esta, narrada únicamente en alguna pareja en especial?, ¿algo más amplio que involucre a más personajes pero enfocado aún al romance?, ¿o quizás una historia más amplia que involucre más personajes y situaciones diferentes, como fue en su momento **La Rosa Blanca**? O bueno, estoy abierto a sugerencias, incluso de alguna pareja de algún otro Fandom._

_De momento me despido, no sin antes agradecerles de nuevo todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, y sus votos. No olviden por favor seguir mi página en Facebook para estar al pendiente de cualquier novedad sobre mis demás historias, así como las historias nuevas que vaya publicando. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 


End file.
